It is not True
by Maddening Shroud
Summary: Sango died. Miroku watched it happen. As he prepared her for her final journey Sesshormaru came along and saved her. He uses his second chance with her to confess his affection for her, but she... refuses him? SessXMir and KoXInu
1. Chapter 1: It is not True!

**I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rated M for later chapters. **

* * *

**It is not true **

**Pairing: Sesshomaru x Miroku **

He never thought he'd see her like this. Never once in the whole time he's known her. Sango was… she.. was… Naraku had killed her. Sango was strong. And she was fearless and she was kind and sweet. And He… He loved her. Here she was dead in his arms. He knows she's dead. Her empty brown eyes just looking… but never focusing on anything or even himself, though he was right in front of her. But that didn't stop him from screaming at her. Screaming at her to wake up. To breathe. To… something as long as she showed him she was alive and not as dead as she looked. Miroku didn't even know he was crying until one of his hot tears fell on Sango. He looked up with his clouded vision that he could hardly see out of to look for the man who was responsible for using her own brother to finally kill her. He could vaguely hear him laughing but he couldn't find the source.

Kagome sat by the monk's side crying for her dead friend. Inuyasha stood defeated beside Miroku, he had shown up too late to save anyone. The Tetsaiga was useless in Inuyasha's hands right now. Kohaku stood like a stone with his back toward the group a few feet in front of them. Suddenly he turned around and Mirkou watched as realization came flooding back into his eyes, a long with the tears he would have shed for his family's death. He killed his family and now he killed his sister. The memories he never wanted were all coming back tenfold. "Sango…" he said though sobs. "What have I done…?" He fell to his knees. Miroku watched in horror as he took his weapon and stabbed himself in the back. He was trying to dig out the Jewel shard!

"Kohaku, no!" Miroku yelled out slightly amazed that he could still use his voice. He knew Sango would not want him to die even though he killed her. She loved him. But… did that matter anymore? Sango was gone. She was never coming back. Miroku hesitated for a minute. Inuyasha was the one who sheathed his sword and ran to the boy. He knocked him out before he could finish what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. If… if I had just shown up a bit sooner… if that damned sun had just risen a head of time.." It was obvious Inuyasha was feeling guilt. Miroku wasn't in his right mind enough to console the half-breed. To tell him, no it couldn't possibly be his fault. Sango left on her own. She thought she could save Kohaku. Sango didn't tell anyone where she was going. But it wasn't Sango's fault. It wasn't even Naraku's fault. It was Miroku's. He wasn't there to save her. He was busy sleeping. He was busy guarding Inuyasha on his one weak night. By the time he noticed Sango was gone it was almost too late. The sun had just risen and Miroku and Kagome showed up just in time for the sword to go through their friend. And Miroku… never… he never got to tell her he loved her.

"I never confessed." He managed to say. His throat hurt from all the screaming. "I never told her how much she meant to me… and I was just… a perverted monk to her." He pulled her lifeless body into a hug. He could feel her blood seep though his robes. Kagome said something followed by something Inuyasha said. Miroku wasn't listening. He had things he had to do for Sango now. "Inuyasha. Can you take care of Kohaku for the time being? I've… got to take care of Sango."

Inuyasha turned to look at him. Miroku knew he understood what he was going to do. "Okay. Come to Kaede's village whenever you can. We'll wait." He picked up the limp boy and started off.

"Miroku…" Kagome said as she sniffed her stuffy nose. "Do you want us to come with you to the funeral?"

"I won't stop you from visiting after I've buried her…. But… but this is something I have… to do alone." He wished his throat wouldn't burn every time he used it, but it was necessary to say what he had to say.

"Ah, I understand."

"Kohaku should be there… but maybe seeing her… like… Maybe he'd be better off with you two."

Kagome nodded and stood to follow Inuyasha.

Miroku picked up Sango. He wished that she had been alive when he finally carried her like this. He didn't protect her. He had failed at a job she didn't even know he had. Would she have been happy to know that Miroku loved her? Would she have loved him back? Now he would never know the answers to his questions. What had stopped him from showing his love to her? Was he afraid she would refuse him? He was going to walk the whole way to her village, but Kirara showed up and became her fire cat from in front of Miroku. She had to be upset that she couldn't save Sango as well. Kirara, no matter what was going on, could not attack Sango's brother.

"Are you going to help as well?" Miroku asked with as much as smile as he could muster. He placed Sango on the fire cat and then got on.

_Hours Later_

Cleaning the body was the worst. He actually had to stop many times. He had to go outside and take a breather. He couldn't cry anymore. He had used up as much tears as his eyes held and then some. He dressed her in her kimono and went outside to dig the grave. It was nighttime by the time he was finished. Kirara came to him and lead him to a nearby lake to wash himself off. He would have cried again… had he the tears. Instead he settled with holding his breath as long as he could underwater.

_Somwhere in a forest_

A pulse at Lord Sesshomaru's hip woke him. Quickly he checked on Rin. She was sleeping soundly on Ah-Unh. He didn't bother to look at Jaken. Maybe he was just imagining things, but another pulse proved otherwise. Tenseiga wouldn't let him sleep now that it wanted to be used again. "Alright." He said to the sword in his monotone voice as he got up. Even if Jaken was useless Ah-Unh would look after Rin for him. Quietly he followed the pulsing sword's directions.

He was surprised to find himself at the demon slayer's village. His eyes scanned the area. It still looked lifeless as it did the last time he had stumbled upon this place. His eyes stopped a recent change to the land… a newly dug grave. Was whoever he needed to revive in there? He took a step toward the grave but Tensegia showed him that he should head elsewhere. Was it telling him to walk towards that hut? He pulled the cloth door open and walked in. It was dark, but being the demon he was it didn't matter. He could see the lifeless body of a woman as if it were daylight. "The Demon Slayer?" He questioned the sword, but Tensegia was suddenly silent. He stared at her for a while. What had finally killed off one of his half-brother's friend? Sesshomaru never liked anyone who associated their self with his half-brother, but he knew a well-fought warrior when he saw one. Whoever had killed the slayer must have had talent. The Demon Lord of the Western lands was about to leave when a familiar sent came to him. That monk was about to walk in here. It was too late to go anywhere and he was sure the monk knew his presence was in the room with Sango.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" The monk's voice sounded… hoarse. Had he been yelling over the slayer's death? Sesshomaru noticed the monk's hair was wet. Sesshomaru didn't answer the monk. He didn't seem to care about Sesshomaru's answer however, he walked to the dead Slayer. "Naraku used Kohaku to kill her." Oh. So that was how the Slayer died. She was too weak to kill her own brother before he killed her, but why was the monk sharing this information with Sesshomaru? Shouldn't he be leaving now? Tensegia just wanted to play games with him. Stupid sword. It was useless, as always. "Why am I telling you this? You don't care." The monk smiled a sad smile and shook his head. He touched Sango's hand that lay on her stomach. "I don't even know why you're here. Inuyasha isn't here."

Was it the tone in the monk's sad voice that made Sesshomaru say something? Or was it the fact that he was frustrated that Tensegia showed him here for no reason? "I'm sure you did all that you could." The words didn't sound right coming from Sesshomaru. They felt false in his own mouth... but how did they sound to the monk? And why did Sesshomaru care what the monk thought…?

"You should leave. Not to be rude… but I have no idea why you are here and what you mean by mocking me." The monk said more but Sesshomaru missed it. _'I can see the keepers of the dead.' _He thought as he saw the little demons and chains on Sango's body. Tensegia pulsed hard. "So this is what you want." Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword. Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of the suddenly confused and frightened face of the monk before he swung the sword.

_In the hut as Miroku_

'_So he's going to put me out of my misery.' _Miroku thought as he saw the sword rise. He wasn't sure why he felt fear… he was going to be with Sango after all. He closed his eyes just as Sesshomaru swung the sword. To his surprise he didn't feel pain… he didn't feel anything. He heard a gasp behind him. Sango… Sango was alive?! He turned around to see her open her eyes and move to sit up. "Sango… Are you?"

"Alive. Yes. She is." Sesshomaru said in his unemotional monotone voice. He sheathed his sword as he watched Miroku hug Sango.

"Oh, Sango! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Uh… Me too." Sango was currently confused. Didn't Kohaku stab her with her own sword? Her free hand felt where the wound should be, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't save you and I'm sorry I never told you I loved you." Miroku kissed Sango. He wouldn't have confessed this way had he not been so happy she was alive. He thought he would never get to see her again, yet here she was. Alive… and all thanks to Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru just watched. Why didn't he leave yet? Was there something keeping him here?

Sango pushed him away. "Uh. Miroku… I appreciate all you've done for me… Really. But there is something I should tell you."

Miroku was even more confused than before. "What?" He just confessed his lover for her. She couldn't be rejecting him, could she?!

"I'm in love with someone else." Sango looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay. So. This is how the first chapter ends. I'm currently writing the next one. So I'm not sure when that will be out… This is my first fan-fic ever. So, there might be a little (hopefully not a lot) of out of character-ness. I hope to get better with practice! Thanks for reading! **

**3 Maddening Shroud.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Save a Girl

**I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha.**

**It is not true**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru x Miroku**

Chapter Two

The only thing worse than rejection was public rejection. There was nothing Miroku could say. No words formed themselves in his head or took physical form with his tongue. He just stood there looking at Sango is disbelief. Miroku didn't get it. Sango had always been in love with him right? She didn't like when he flirted or touch other girls, she hit him often enough. That was a sign that girls liked you right? Hitting…. Yeah he was sure of that. He also noticed how she smiled in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking. He absolutely loved that about her. But she… she just… she just rejected him. Miroku. Didn't. Get. It. He dropped her hands as if they were hot coals and backed away from the table he had laid her out on when she was dead.

Sango could see that she had somehow broken the monk. He had never been this silent before. Yet here he was, standing in front of her like some statue. She swung her legs down and hopped off the table. She may have played him at first, but that was only because she wasn't sure how much she cared for him until she was someplace she didn't understand. Already the memories of where she had been after being killed were fading away. The feelings, however, where still there and strong. She wasn't 'in love' with Miroku. She could never love a man who chased after any tail he could get. What if they were married and he cheated on her? "Oh, it's the hand's fault", fine, blame it on that damn hand, but you had to follow through with the action. Just thinking about being some housewife who heard of her husband's nightly adventures made Sango seethe. That's why… That's why she had her second option. That one young lord with the snotty nose when he was a child. He loved her since she was young. She would bet her eyes that _he_ would remain faithful. "Miroku, I.. I'm sorry." That didn't mean, however, that she hated Miroku, oh no, she would always have his back… just, as friends.

"…." Really. Sesshomaru was still here? He needed to get out of here, and fast. This was something he didn't want to see. He should most likely get out of here before Sango noticed his existence in the room. He seethed Tensegia, and instantly regretted that action. The Demon Slayer's eyes moved toward him. "What is Sesshomaru doing here?" He could see the irritation forming in the slayer's eyes. He wasn't scared of the slayer, he wasn't scared of anything. He could kill her in an instant. Maybe he would right now just to prove he didn't care what kind of sick love game was going on between the monk and slayer. "He saved you. . . Brought you back to life, Sango." Sesshomaru and Sango's eyes moved toward the monk.

Now that all attention was on him, Miroku choked out a chuckle. "I just wasted half the day digging a grave." His beaded hand moved up and pushed some of the still wet hair out of his eyes. "I always wondered what that second sword did."

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned. He had to leave now, or be stuck in this awkward conversation. None of it really concerned him. "Wait!" It was the demon slayer. He would have kept walking, had there not been a hand holding on to his empty sleeve. That constant reminder that his weakling half-brother got the best of him once. That demon slayer had grabbed hold of him. "Is. . . Did you really bring me back?" Sesshomaru swallowed back a growl. "Release me, slayer. I did, in fact, bring you back, but don't let that fool you into thinking I won't kill you just because. . ." He turned to look at her, "I. Can." He would have jerked his arm back, had he still the arm. Instead, he made due with taking his other arm and roughly pulling the fabric away from her hand. She didn't put up much of a fight in releasing his clothing.

"I… I thank you." She stuttered out. "I wouldn't have a second chance to—"

"I don't want your speech, slayer. I don't even want your thanks. The only thing I want is to leave." With that, Sesshomaru pulled back the hut's cloth door and was free. Just what was Tensegia thinking? What had made it want to relive that demon slayer? Why did he have to witness the monk's rejection? This made no sense. He needed more sleep. He needed to forget this night ever happened. He kept on his emotionless mask, and walked back to his Rin and Ah-Uhn.

_Later_

"Are you mad at me?" Sango asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Miroku moved out from under it, which instantly made her sad. "You are. You have a right to, Miroku. I lead you on for so long. It was foolish of me, selfish of me. I'm such a horrible person." Sango felt the tears come to her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. She had no right to. Not after what Miroku had done for her, after all his sacrifices for her.

Miroku's feelings were a mess. He felt a multitude of things all at once. The stress of her death ate him up inside. Now that she was alive, he was healing. But these emotions were dragging him down a deep dark spiral of depression. The woman he loved did not love him back. And he didn't love her when she loved him. Fate and timing were horrible things. Everything seemed not to work for him, more so when he knew what he wanted. It didn't matter now. He would never get rid of the hole in his hand, it would swallow him up. The only difference now was, what would do it first, his depression or the curse itself? Either way he was dead and gone. He looked at Sango, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. Not while she was almost crying in front of him. He knew she felt bad enough. He didn't want her to feel bad about not loving him back, about loving someone more stable than he ever could be. "Sango. I am not mad… not anymore. I want you to eat a lot, get married and have a bunch of kids. I want you to revive your town and live a long happy, healthy life. Call me selfish. That's what I want."

Sango stared at him dumbfounded. "Miroku, I really am a horrible p-p-person." And with that she let the tears flow. Miroku comforted her, even when he felt like crying himself.

"Inuyasha is waiting at Kaede's villiage for me. That's where you should go." He managed to say after Sango calmed down.

"You aren't coming?" Sango asked as she readied a place for herself to sleep and one for Miroku. She asked purely to know the answer. She wouldn't make him come if he wasn't ready. She'd wait for him there with Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo. If he needed some time alone without her, the least she could do was let him use her home.

"Yes, but I wanted to take a rest from what I did. You should feel fine enough to go on without me. Let everyone know you're fine. The others will be so happy to see you."

Sango didn't say anything. He really had went all out to prepare her for the otherworld, she wondered if he was the reason it was so peaceful up there as she fell asleep.

_About midday the next day_

Sango had left that morning with a very happy Kirara. Miroku was alone and in the silence he meditated to figure out his feelings. If he couldn't be in a relationship with Sango, could they still be friends? How could he face Inuyasha and the others with his rejection? But the biggest question on his mind: What did Sesshomaru have to gain in reviving Sango? If he wasn't in such a mood the other day, with Sango being dead, it would be been a big red flag. Yesterday was one hell of a day, yet, that was no excuse to forget who your enemies were. But then again, Sesshomaru had never done anything to Miroku, personally. His problem was with Inuyasha, and he wasn't even sure what that problem was. To him though, Inuyasha's problems were also his own. Inuyasha was his best friend. . . That was why-

The broken silence of a young girl's scream pierced Miroku's ears. He jumped up, not really sure in which direction to go to. Innocents were always worth protecting, more so if they were women. Darn his hand. The girl screamed again, this time it was cut off abruptly. His hearing was sharp enough for a human to at least point out the general direction. As soon as he got close enough, the presence of a demon was so strong in the air Miroku could feel it in the pit of his stomach. It was either a really strong demon or a group of them. Running through the forest he stopped a snake like demon with two heads and one red eye on each head. The demon's body was curled around something. As soon as Miroku got to the scene one head stayed locked on it's prey while the other one turned to look at Miroku. It gave shriek that instantly hurt Miroku's ears and had him on his knees. "Just my luck." It was one demon, and it was powerful.

Miroku willed himself not to fall to its attacks. He had to save the woman. Since the woman was currently being held by the demon, Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel. He's had worst than this, he told himself, he could handle this, no problem. A tiny bit of him wished that he had Inuyasha no his side.. or he had waited to tell Sango to leave. He couldn't dwell on his tiny mistake right now. Right now he had to save the woman.

He reached in his robe's sleeve and pulled out a few paper talisman, mumbled a prayer and hopped for the best and he leapt into action. The demon saw him coming and prepared for action. It wasn't a very smart demon, Miroku guessed where he was going and threw the talisman's accordingly. They stuck to it like glue right on the eyelid. It was blind and couldn't see. Now all Miroku had to do was aim and purify with his staff. What Miroku didn't see coming was a large object hitting him in the side. He fell hard. His ribs were shot, he felt the pain deep and cried out. With a longer look, he saw it didn't have just two heads, but three. He cursed his luck and stood up. Not a single talisman was on the third head. He wouldn't have any luck getting the a talisman on the third; the third head was already trying to get a paper talisman off one of the two heads. This couldn't happen, he would try to rid the demon of its two heads and rid the third one after it was crippled and pretty much defenseless.

"Don't count me out just yet, demon." Against the pain, Miroku stood up. He encouraged himself with a mighty yell and hit back the third head as it tried to attack and aimed for the nearest head/talisman. Bull's eye. He hit spot on and the head was now useless. The other two heads gave a yelp of pain that split Miroku's ears. More pain shot through his leg as he noticed one of the snake demon's remaining heads had bit into his leg. Thankfully it had a talisman on top. He aimed for it with the bottom of his staff but the third head came from the other side and he fought it off yet again. With no time to lose he took the bottom of his staff and hit the talisman, grabbed another and threw it at the third head. As the pain was almost too much to bear, he gave it all he had on the third head and the demon was dead. The body's muscles released the captive.

A tiny body rolled away from the snake's grip. Miroku limped toward the body. "So, you're…. a little… girl…" He fell beside her, finally succumbing to the pain and poison.

**HI! Thanks for reading. :]  
I am so sorry for the really long delay. Firstly, there are no reasons for my lack of action.  
(Though I did forget my password. D: Fought day and night to remember it, I did.)  
BUT I am back now I'd love to continue the SesshoXMiroku magic if you'd love to read it! *heart**heart*  
All in all, I'd like to say that I think this chapter is better than the last.  
And that I tried to stay in character as much as I could. Please, give me constructive criticism. :] If you feel the need to. I love to read your reviews. **

**Also, I know, I suck at the fighting scenes. I tried to make it as enjoyable as I can. I'm much better at the lovely-scenes, I think. But it will take at least another chapter or so before SesshoxMiroku starts to see their feelings for each other. Just cross your fingers and hope for the best!  
Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

P.s. Can you guess who the little girl is?  
I'll work on the third chapter right now! I'll finish it and my goal is to have it up a week from now. On the 15**th****.  
I'll try to post every Monday. So that Mondays won't be so sucky.**

:3

**Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud. **


	3. Chapter 3: Time Heals

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

**It is not True  
Paring: MirokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru returned to the meadow that he had left Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uhn. When he got there, he instantly felt the pang of worry. "Jaken, wake up." His voice was hardly above a whisper, but that follower of his woke.

"Yes, My lord?" He was up and at his master's side quickly.

"Where is Rin?"

"Oh, that girl is right…AHH!" Jaken yelled when he turned and noticed where Rin had slept a few moments prior, she was now gone. "I will find her at once!" Jaken seemed to run around in circles muttering about foolish human girls running off.

Sesshomaru didn't need his help looking; he'd find her on his own.

**~It is not true~**

Big brown eyes fluttered open. She could finally breathe again, but what had made her not able to breathe? She gasped and sat up. That's right! She was picking flowers. . . and then that snake came out of nowhere. She was so sure her most favorite person in the world would come rushing to her rescue that she didn't scream until it was too late. The last thing she remembered . . . was purple. Purple flowers? No! Purple cloth! She looked around, startled at first by the corpse of the demon. Then realized her most favorite person must have taken care of it. And then she noticed the purple beside her, upon further inspection she noticed it was a man. He was hurt. He must have saved her . . . she noticed he was a monk. There were talismans on the demon body and there was a staff under his covered hand. She shook him and then, after a few seconds, shook him again. He was warm, not dead as far as she knew.

"Rin. What _are_ you doing?"

The voice that was so familiar to her. The voice that put a smile to her lips was none other than Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The smile she had got even brighter as she jumped up and ran to her most favorite person. She did not touch him, for why would a lowly human touch someone so beautiful? "That man saved me. Seee! I'm just sad I couldn't get flowers for Lord Sesshomaru."

"What would Lord Sesshomaru do with flowers your foolish human girl?" Jaken said standing between Lord Sesshomaru and the human. The two started their usual bicker

"Never run off on your own!"

"I was just walking, Master Jaken."

Sesshomaru ignored the two and walked toward the poor soul who lay dying; the smell of blood was overwhelming. He stopped dead when he noticed it was the monk. "Rin. Are you sure it was this man?" He knew the answer already. The monk was a do-gooder; of course he would put his life on the line to save some stranger. "Uh-Hum! I am positive." There were also talismans on the ground, proof there had been a struggle at least. He did save Rin. He did put his life on the line. Sesshomaru couldn't just let him die here. Not when he saved Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think we can help him?" He looked at Rin from the corner of his eye. Even Rin wanted to save him. The only thing not telling him what to do was Tensegia. "Jaken, call Ah-Uhn."

_The next day_

His home was an elaborate traditional home deep in the west. It was the home of his father's, and while he did live there. His father used it to house himself and his family. Sesshomaru had lived here his whole life. His mother was here only until she returned to her own territory. Then it housed Inuyasha and his retched human mother, until his father died and Inuyasha and his mother were kicked out. He never visited his home for long. Sesshomaru saw his home as sign of his powers in the west, as his territory within his territory. There weren't many servants, just ones who kept the place in running order when he wasn't around. He always came unannounced, they were used to his random comings and goings, but when he returned with a wounded, wounded human at that, he felt the eyes of his demon servants on him at once. It was one thing to have a human child follow you around, it was another entirely to heal a wounded human male. Sesshomaru's business was his own; he cared not what lowly demon servants thought.

Sesshomaru took him to a guest room and made him comfortable. A handy servant keen on making sure she did the best job she could do, hurriedly gave Rin a cloth and warm water to clean the monk. "Rin, go help with medicine." Sesshomaru said as he took the bowl and cloth from the girl. "And fetch another servant to refresh this water when I ask."

Rin did as she was told and followed the servant while Sesshomaru started to clean the monk of dried blood mixed with dirt.

_Two days later_

"Lord Sesshomaru, will he wake up?" Rin handed the Lord of the West lands a warm compress.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he placed it on the monk's forehead. The monk had neither moved nor made a noise since Sesshomaru had brought him to his home, cleaned him and bandaged him. In truth, he had no idea if the monk would survive or die. He did all he could do. He administered the antidote and took care of the wounds. The rest was up to the monk. Since the rejection, would he just let death come up from under and steal his life, regardless of how healthy his body was? Why was Sesshomaru worrying over this anyway? He needed to go and do something other than tend to the monk. He stood up and left the room so suddenly Rin didn't notice he had left till she was all alone with the monk.

"It's okay. Lord Sesshomaru is taking care of you now. Just like he takes care of me." She smiled at the sleeping monk.

_A week later  
_

Rin refused to leave the monk's side for the whole week. Sesshomaru didn't understand. She didn't even want to accompany him when he left his home. What was this at the pit of his stomach? Why would Rin want to stay with the monk? HE had been taking care of her ever since she was attacked by wolves. HE should be more important.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

And what was with Jaken? He was even more annoying than usual. Sesshomaru just wanted to cut him in half where he stood. But he stayed his hand, for as annoying as the imp could be, he did have his usefulness at times. "Silence, Jaken, before I silence you myself."

The monk needed to leave. And soon.

_A week later_

Sesshomaru had had enough. He opened the doors to the monk's room… No, a spare room he had put the monk in two weeks prior to finding him half dead. He hadn't moved or spoken, even eaten since. He had to be dead. What he saw before him made him stare at this random servant confused. He had forgotten he asked one of them to look over the monk when Rin wasn't around.

The servant bowed deeply to ask for permission to speak. When Sesshomaru said nothing, she spoke. "It's soup. If he is to live, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Rin would be sad if he did not wake."

Sesshomaru hardly ever stayed long in his home. It was, after all, just for show. The demon servant pointed toward a sleeping Rin next to the, also still sleeping, monk. "Does he eat?" Sesshomaru questioned, if he ate, he would heal.

"He swallows well enough… Water, soup, more water. When Lady Rin leaves to help prepare more I bathe and clean him. Worry not, He'll survive. The problem is with his soul. He knows not how to return. "

Sesshomaru didn't think this information was right, but he didn't say otherwise. . Oh well, it didn't matter. This monk had to leave. Sesshomaru felt too confided in this place for so long. He couldn't leave for long, since Rin was here. He couldn't very well leave Jaken to take care of her. The place was just a shell anyhow. He sighed. He didn't understand himself anymore.

"Hmm." Rin woke up and rubbed her eyes. He she looked straight at the servant, not knowing Sesshomaru was in the room "Did he?" when she servant shook her head, Rin looked sad.

"He'll wake sometime. Just give him time, Rin." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He didn't wait in the room for her to rush toward him.

_The next day_

Miroku groaned awake.

"So you _are_ alive."

Miroku sat up quickly; a small pang of pain shot through his side but he ignored it for the time being. That voice was familiar. He remembered something… a phrase from forever ago. _"Don't let that fool you into thinking…"_ He looked over to where the voice had come from. It was as he thought, Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the western lands, stood not too far away looking out a window.

"You have impeccable timing as usual. Rin just left to help pick more herbs for you. She'll be upset she didn't get to be the first to see you wake." Sesshomaru took his eyes off the little girl walking toward the forest with Ah-uhn and Jaken and a servant and walked over to Miroku.

"Rin? Was she the little girl?" He wondered more out loud than to Sesshomaru.

"If she wasn't you wouldn't be here healing." Sesshomaru said, just staring at Miroku.

Miroku felt a little helpless. He was injured and if it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to protect himself if Sesshomaru tried to kill him. At least he knew he didn't want to die.

"How are you feeling?"

Miroku paused in mid-thought, and noticed that Sesshomaru stopped a step away from Miroku. It was obvious he was keeping the distance to let Miroku know it was, at least for the moment, safe. "I.. don't feel any pain."

"Good, if you are any better you can leave." Sesshomaru turned and started to leave, he stopped short when he heard the monk gasp in pain. He turned to see the monk trying to get up. "…." So he wasn't any better than he should be at this time. "Lay back down, there's no hurry."

Even if Sesshomaru was lying, which he was, Rin would still have to see him before he left.

_The next day_

Rin found Sesshomaru bathing, she usually did not disturb him, unless it was important, and it was… at least for her. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru knew she was there before she spoke, so he wasn't surprised. "…" He didn't say anything; instead he opened his eyes and looked at her. Obviously noting she was there.

"Miroku's leg is bleeding. I've tried to stop it, but it keeps bleeding. What should I do?"

Sesshomaru motioned for her to leave. He would get up and fix it again himself. His leg shouldn't be bleed again, and it mildly worried Sesshomaru, but he didn't let it show as he slid out of the water and covered himself. He didn't bother with real clothes, since he planned on finishing his bath later. The robe was loose, but it wouldn't fall off. He walked into the monk's room and looked at the bloody bandage Rin didn't know what to do with. The smell annoyed Sesshomaru, but he walked toward the monk anyway. Without saying anything to the monk, he grabbed his leg and surveyed the damage. In all honesty, it shouldn't be bleeding; the antidote had to have worked. He would tell the monk was biting back a hiss of pain. "It hurts." Sesshomaru noted out loud, which was a good sign, the type of poison that snake demon had numbs the pain. If it wasn't the poison then… "…. You've been trying to walk. Did I not tell you to take your time, monk? Do not make me keep an eye on you. The more you damage yourself, the longer you stay." He let go of the monk's leg and reached for the clean bandages and herbs.

"Rin… should do that…" Miroku said before he knew what he was saying. He just suddenly felt like Sesshomaru shouldn't touch him more than needed, he was taken surprise when Sesshomaru came in the room, dressed as he was, and just grabbed his leg without a word. And then spoke as if he could read Miroku's mind. Yes. It did hurt. And Yes he may have tried to walk once or twice and accidently reopened the wound. But Rin knew how to bandage, right? That's why she watched him right? She was a cute little nurse in training.

"She's too sloppy at this. Who do you think bandaged you in the first place?" With a gentleness that even shocked Miroku into silence, Sesshomaru bandaged up his leg and stood up. Who would have thought that the hands that killed so many humans could heal as well? This time the blood on them was not from death. Without a word Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?" Rin stood looking at Miroku with such an expression it made the monk smile despite the stinging.

"No…" He lied. So Sesshomaru was his nurse? He didn't want to believe it, even if the Demon Lord had told him so himself. It would just be too awkward. "Rin, you did bandaged me right?"

"Oh yes. I did. After Lord Sesshomaru told me how, Lord Sesshomaru is the best at everything!"

_Damnit_.

* * *

**Hey again!  
I finished this before Monday! I am so happy about that. :]  
But anyway, I was looking to my computer and I found some more Fanfics I had planned to publish.  
And guess what, they're all about Sesshomaru. That sexy demon. Haha.  
I think I might publish some of them. I am not sure.  
Anyway, this chapter was faster to write, but I don't think I did a good job at all. D:  
My next chapter WILL be better. -_- It has to be.**

**Thanks for the R&Rs!**

**:3  
Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud.**


	4. Chapter 4: Demon Dreams

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru paused when he heard something familiar. He put down the paper he was reading and stood up from his seat. Rin's laughter reverberated down the hallway. He was used to hearing the girl giggle, but not the outright laughter she had going on right now. He wondered for a bit what was going on that was making the girl have such a happy time. But he figured that it was best for her to just have good time, and that be that. When she was silent he sat back down and started his work again.

_Miroku's Room_

Rin's giggling stopped as the monk removed the chopsticks from his nose. "And that," he said after he controlled his own giggles, "is why you should never fight a demon with tusks. Not that you'll have to worry about it. I'm sure Sesshomaru will have you well protected."

Miroku sat upright, pillows behind him so that he did not strain his ribs, not that he needed much healing now. The snake-demon's bite on his leg was fully healed, but left quite the scares. Two large circular paler patches of flesh marked where the fangs had had their last taste of flesh. Rin sat in front of Miroku smiling like an angel, the small bits of laughter edged in her light happy voice. "Mister Miroku, show me again what the Tusked Demon looked like and said?"

Miroku smiled, he could never resist women, no matter who they were, what they looked like or how old they were. "Fine, fine, but this is the last time. The chopsticks feel uncomfortable, and all for your laughter." He poked her on the nose, which caused a slight chuckle from the girl. He then shoved the chopsticks in his mouth like tusks and made horns on his head with his two pointer fingers and said in an very crumbly old man voice. Instantly Rin started laughing uncontrollably. "You puny humans! Do not take tussss for gr-" Miroku stopped as soon as he notice the Demon Lord standing at the open doors.

"Please don't stop on my account. Continue. What else did the great tusked demon say?" Sesshomaru couldn't help it anymore. As soon as Rin's laughter started up again he just had to see what was going on. Needless to say he was almost shocked to find the monk making a fool of himself for the sake of Rin's laughter. Sesshomaru didn't not like the fact that the monk and Rin had taken a liking for each other, but he didn't like it either. He wasn't sure what he felt. Rin used to smile up at him how she smiled up at the monk. Yet, Sesshomaru didn't have to stick eating utensils up his mouth and make funny jesters and noises. Maybe he should be proud he didn't have to work at getting the girl's affections.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Instantly she tried to get up and run toward her most favorite person in the world, but her foot caught on the blanket and made her twist awkwardly and start to fall. Miroku made a move to grab her, but me moved wrong and his ribs stopped him mid grab. Sesshomaru moved with his demon speed and grabbed her before any permanent damage was done. She blushed at how stupid her move had been. She had gone and made Sesshomaru save her. "S-sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She muttered out, already thinking about what Jaken would say if he were her.

"It's quite alright, Rin." He said and helped her stand up. He turned his attention to the monk, who was grabbing his side and hissing back the pain. "Are you in pain?" It was obvious he was.

Miroku shook his head. "Rin, you should… watch out…" He muttered out, trying to take the focus off him.

Sesshomaru and Rin were both silent for a while before Sesshomaru turned to Rin in his usual unemotional monotone he ordered her. "Rin, go to the kitchens and ask for something to be made to reduce pain for the monk." Rin nodded and trotted off to help.

"Miroku." Miroku said as he leaned back on the pillows, the movement still ached, but the pain was already subsiding, he really didn't need the medicine.

Sesshomaru stood up now, since Rin was gone she no longer need him to help her, and said nothing as he looked at the monk, not sure why he said his name.

"My name… is Miroku, not 'the monk'. I don't call you Demon Lord, do I?" Miroku half-smiled at his own joke.

"Maybe it would be better if you did, Monk." Sesshomaru said with as much distaine as he could muster up, despite that half-smile that stirred some kind of unknown emotion up in the Demon Lord. What was with the monk that made Sesshomaru feel things he did not quite understand.

"Call me Miroku and I might."

"Are you defying me in my own home?"

Miroku wasn't scared, if Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, he would have long ago. "Are you defying my wishes to be called by my name?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say to this human monk. He showed no fear. That was showing quite the bravery in a situation like this. Sesshomaru always liked to be shown bravery. Still, he had no idea what to say. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, for Rin came back, followed by the very same servant from before.

"She had some already prepared, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin beamed.

"I figured with all the rough horseplay Lady Rin and Master Miroku were getting into, he was bound to hurt something." She added in and helped Miroku drink the medicine.

Sesshomaru watched Miroku until all the medicine was gone, the taste was obviously not something the monk liked, since his face showed it. Rin giggled at the disgusted face the monk made. "You should get some rest now. . . Miroku." Sesshomaru said and turned to walk way.

"I think I just might, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru felt a wave of anger that the monk did not follow through in the 'agreement' from before, but it was gone as soon as he found Rin following him, instead of staying with Miroku. . . that monk.

_That night_

Miroku was having a bad dream. In this dream he wasn't sure what was going on. He was in a dark, dark place. He could see, but the room was empty. The darkness came from the room's energy. It grasped at his soul and tried to turn it into a twisted parody of himself. It tried to take over him and turn him evil. To make him kill his friends and his new found friends. It wished to eat his beautiful soul and then devour his friends. To fight off this evil dream monster, Miroku called upon his sprit to be stronger. To be so bright it casted the shadows away and spread happiness in the darkness, only . . . he wasn't as strong as he wished he could be. The darkness would take over, it just a matter of time. The darkness new his weakness. That he had been hurt so badly that there was no way he could spread happiness as he wanted to. He no longer had that power of love he had held onto so long before. The darkness would grow and grown and grown until it eventually ate up the last bit of light Miroku had. Miroku screamed out in his dream to try and give himself strength, but it wasn't working.

Sesshomaru woke up with a start, something had made him alert to his surroundings. Casting the covers away from his body, he stood up. Clad only in his nighttime attire, he walked the halls sensing for the danger. He heard it then, a scream. . . It came from the monk's room. He sped his way to the monk's room and opened the doors without so much as a noise. In the dark he could see the monk as sleeping. His sleep however was a fairly uncomfortable thing to watch. He moved left and right and right and left, clutching at the covers. Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiate off the monk. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the monk, but he couldn't stand to watch the monk in his painful state. Instead of leaving and not looking back he walked in and shut the doors. He walked over to the monk and placed a cold hand on the monk's forehead, mentally calming the monk. Before long, the monk's moment stopped and he seemed to have a peaceful sleep once more.

Now in Miroku's dream, the darkness was being fought away. Something behind him was scaring the darkness away. Miroku turned to see who it was. A figure, white and shining, made its way toward him. It helped Miroku up and took him into its arm. When Miroku's dream eyes got used to the shining, he looked up to make out the face. In his dream, he smiled into the face of Sesshomaru, who looked down at him with loving, tender eyes. Miroku knew this was dream. There was no way that Sesshomaru would really look at him with eyes like that, but he let himself be happy in the dream and wrapped his arms around the demon lord. He liked the embrace. It was nice to be loved. Loved for real and not used to past the time as Sango so coldly did to him. Still looking up at Sesshomaru he felt a flutter in his chest as Sesshomaru's face got close to his own, close to. . . kiss.

He woke up just as his lips were going to meet with the demon lord's. The sun shone from the window and the room he was in was already getting brighter by the second. He was alone, to his dismay. But what was he really expecting? Sango? Sesshomaru? Ha, what a fool. His chest felt cold, since it did not have someone pressing against it. He shook his head. He should not have had that dream. He should not, even in dream land, let himself think of Sesshomaru that way. Even if he did look as strikingly beautiful as any woman Miroku had ever seen.

"Don't be a fool, Miroku, he's a man. Men don't love other men." He mumbled to himself and tried to go back to sleep, yet was restless.

_Hours later_

Sesshomaru walked back into the monk's room to check on him. That dream of his had to have been a bad one to have him moving around like he did, and he didn't want the monk to have any more delay healing. As he walked in he saw Rin and Miroku eating a nice breakfast together. There was no Tusk Demon talk now, just a quite breakfast. The monk seemed to be thinking about something and had not noticed Sesshomaru's entrance. "How was your sleep last night, Miroku?" True to his word, Sesshomaru was still going to call him Miroku, hoping that he would be called by title, thanks to the agreement. Sesshomaru almost regretted coming in unannounced for the little jump Miroku did hearing his name come from the demon lord's lips.

"Uh, it was… fine. Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku couldn't meet the eyes of Sesshomaru, least not so soon after the dream. He could still feel the ghost closeness of the dream.

"…" As Sesshomaru felt the pride of winning the name battle, he didn't like the way it sounded. "You may address me as Sesshomaru if you see fit. Rin, if you could come to me after your breakfast." He didn't need the girl, but he felt like he should at least have a seemingly real reason to come in the room.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl said, full of cheerful ignorance.

Miroku didn't say anything but shoveled more rice in his mouth; he hoped the redness he felt in his face was a fever and not blushing.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Well, Rin, thanks to all your help, I must say that I feel even better than before. I am sure you made me stronger." Miroku said as he bent down and patted the girl on her head. He dressed in his usual robes, after Sesshomaru had had them repaired and cleaned.

"It wasn't just me. Lord Sesshomaru is mostly to thank." Rin said, without meaning to she brought some of the feelings of that dream Miroku had back to the surface. I had been awkward enough to see Sesshomaru after the dream, even if the demon lord knew nothing about it. He had hardly got himself to stop blushing in the demon lord's presence. He couldn't help the dream was so real. . . and reoccurring. Always, Miroku was trapped in darkness and always Sesshomaru came to be his shining light. Always. . . he woke up right at the kissing part.

"Are you going to wait for Lord Sesshomaru's return before you leave, Mister Miroku?" Rin asked. She didn't want him to leave at all, much less leave before her Lord Sesshomaru got to say goodbye.

"I think it's best, Rin, Sesshomaru only thinks of me as a problem. If I disappear under his nose, then he will be grateful." He stood up and was about to leave, but stopped himself. "Oh…" He reached into his robe and pulled out a couple of paper talismans. He had prayed over them so that the girl could use them even if he wasn't there. They wouldn't be as strong, but they would be enough of annoyance for her to run off before something horrible happened. "Just in case you are ever alone picking flowers again." He gave her a brilliant smile as her tiny hand took the slips of paper looking at them as if he had just given her pieces of diamonds.

"Thank you very much, Mister Miroku! I won't ever use them and I'll keep them forever!" Course that wasn't the reason he was giving them to her at all, but they were special to her now. She gave him a hug so hard, Miroku thought the little girl was going to dig herself into his clothes.

He chuckled and patted her on the head once more, to get her to let go. "Goodbye, Rin. I hope we will meet again really soon. You've already won me over in such a short time." Rin giggled and waved at him as he walked outside of Sesshomaru's large home and started to find his way home, thanks to the map a servant had given him. The Slayer's village was the closest recognizable village, but not close enough. It would take him quite a while to reach there on foot. . .Oh well, he needed to get back to the others after spending such a long time apart from them, he wondered what they thought he was doing.

_Sesshomaru's Return_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to him as soon as he walked into the monk's room. It was empty.

"Where is Miroku?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent, maybe the monk was bathing, as he had taken a liking to when he was here.

"He left a long time ago while you were gone. He said that he wanted to get back to Inuyasha." Rin said, as sad as Sesshomaru was trying to fell.

Jealousy showed its ugly green head. So the monk would rather spend his days with Inuyasha other than him? What was so good about his useless half-breed brother? Sesshomaru did not like this at all. "Rin, do you know which direction he went?"

"Yes! I watched him until he disappeared in the forest."  
_  
'How dare he leave without my permission. And to that useless half-demon too.'_

* * *

**Hehehehehehe. Am I evil or am I evil?  
Aww, I am not as evil as I thought? D:  
Gotta love Miroku x Sesshomaru coupling.  
Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it!  
Thanks for the R&Rs!**

**:3  
Much love,  
Maddening Shroud**


	5. Chapter 5: Loyalty

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Four: Loyalty**

"Thank you very much." Miroku thanked an old human woman for pointing out the direction on his map, toward the Demon Slayer village.

The old woman smiled at him and waved him onward. "You've got a while yet to travel, young man, and it isn't safe here with all the demons here in the west. Don't rest too much." She warned and then turned to continue deeper into the west.

Miroku lost count of the wandering humans that had warned him about the so-called "demon infestation". He had yet to even encounter one, let alone a tiny spider on the ground. It wasn't like Miroku to look a gift horse in the mouth, but then again, to ignore warning signs were also against his nature. He just wasn't sure which was which. Was this a gift horse or a warning sign? He still wasn't sure what to call it as he stopped to rest for the night under a nice large lush tree.

The sun had yet to raise when Miroku woke up. He wasn't sure what woke him, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep, or rest. He felt a strong need to keep going. Sure that this was not a gift horse, but a warning sign he stood up and started walking off in the direction the old woman had pointed on his map and in the real time.

_The Villiage_

"That damn monk. What the hell is he thinking?" Inuyasha crossed his arms while he spoke to Sango. "Why did you deny him? You know very good and w-"

"You expect me to lie to myself? That he'll be faithful? Inuyasha, you don't understand. Please don't get in this." Sango told him for the tenth time.

She had told Inuyasha and the other to just let Miroku be for a while. When a week had passed and the monk had yet to return, everyone got antsy. They made their way to the village and the monk wasn't there. Inuyasha followed his scent, which was half gone due to weather to an open field, where it got stronger, even after the weather. It worried Inuyasha; usually scents were gone within a week or so, this was still here mainly because it was the monk's blood. He told the girls that, but kept the information from Shippo, who was sure he was off chasing some woman's behind. He most cetinaly didn't tell Sango's brother, who was just getting used to trying to live with his sister as best he could, now that Naraku had no more use for him. His shard purified by Kagome, but they _would_ someday need it.

Everyone was worried, which is why they all froze when Inuyasha said he smelled someone coming. They all held a secret hope that it was Miroku. . . instead, Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Sesshomaru."

"You're brother?" Kagome asked, "Why is he here?"

"…Hopefully, not to take the life he gave me back." Sango muttered, just loud enough for Inuyasha to catch it.

"I won't let him." Inuyasha snarled.

Each warrior kept their stance while the stunning figure of Sesshomaru walked toward them, followed by Jaken and. . . a human girl? Inuyasha was mildly confused and curious over that, but he kept silent. Instead of rushing ahead and making the first move, he wanted to know what was going on with his brother.

"That Monk that follows you is on his way back here to you." Sesshomaru said, his voice almost emotionless. Inuyasha detected something, but he couldn't point out what it was, and he wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would know that.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked, she was usually the one who could get some type of information out of the demon lord.

"He's been with me these pasts weeks." He didn't specify why, since he wanted to see the reaction on Inuyasha's face. "I'm afraid he might reek of me, Inuyasha."

"Teech." Inuyasha made a noise that he'd believe that.

"Oh. So you must have taken care of him?" Sango pulled it together. Bloody Miroku, human girl, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Sesshomaru must have had some use for the girl; otherwise he wouldn't take care of Miroku.

"Something like that, slayer." Sesshomaru said. He looked at Rin. "Rin, tell them what the monk did for you."

Rin beamed to be able to talk to people Sesshomaru knew. She had to show them how well he had taught her. "Mister Miroku saved me from a snake demon with many heads." She started the story. She made it seem like Miroku was a super human hero who could shoot laser beams out of his eyes, when that was hardly the case.

"Since he saved something that is mine, I repaid him with letting him heal. Yet he disrespected me, Lord of the Western lands, by leaving without my permission. All to come back to you." Sesshomaru wondered what it was about Inuyasha that inspired such loyalty. He wasn't that strong. He was rash and offensive. Did Miroku like that?

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound jealous." Inuyasha retorted. If there wasn't any fighting, he wasn't interested in what his brother had to say.

The conversation stopped there, for another figure started to come toward them. This was dressed in purple. Miroku stopped at the odd sight in front of him. "Whoa!" He said quickly, assuming he got there just in time. "Don't start fighting you two!"

"Mister Miroku!" Rin smiled at him.

"I wish we were!" Inuyasha threw his hands up. "It would be much more entertaining than this talking." Then he remembered Miroku had been gone and quite tore up. "... You feeling better, Miroku?"

Sesshomaru listened.

Miroku walked pasted Sesshomaru as if he were just another person who he trusted. "Better as I can be, still a little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

Inuyasha made a face when Miroku got close enough to him. "He's right." He said and covered his nose. "You do reek of that fuckface."

Sesshomaru felt anger bubble inside of him. What was so bad about Miroku smelling like the man that saved his life?

Before anyone could say anything something whistled in the background. Sesshomaru automatically went on defensive mode, which didn't look any different from his regular appearance, he just looked around.

"Oh! The noodles!" Kagome said and rushed toward the fire to pour the water into the cups. She pulled out one more for Miroku and then three more, since they had extra guest and filled those too. "I hope you are hungry." She smiled at Rin from the fire.

Rin was hungry, she didn't get to eat any breakfast, and she was like Jaken or Sesshomaru who could skip meals and feel alright. Instead of saying anything, she kept silent, unless Sesshomaru motioned for her to get food.

Miroku, who had gotten used to the food that was served to him at Sesshomaru's house, wasn't looking forward to instant noodles for breakfast, but food was food. "Good, I'm starving." He made his way toward the noodles and waited for them to soften before he grabbed one.

Now that Sesshomaru was here he wasn't sure what how he could show Miroku that, even though he wasn't Inuyasha, he was well worth the respect and loyalty he gave the half-breed. Hold on, that didn't matter. Miroku didn't matter. He should just leave.

"Rin, do you want to try some?" Miroku held a warm cup in her direction.

Rin took a step toward him, but didn't move too far away from Sesshomaru. Then he remembered, she had yet to eat. "If you are hungry; go eat." He said and watched as Rin made her way to Miroku, who gladly showed her the joy of instant noodles.

Everyone ate, expect for Sesshomaru and Jaken who waited for Rin to finish. Sesshomar just made up his mind to leave Miroku there. There no reason to show him how much more important he was compared to his half-brother.

That was when everyone heard it. The sound a million bees headed their way. The sound of malevolent laughter that made Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, and Shippo shiver with fear. The first thing they saw were the millions of demons mixed with bees headed their way.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled and then stood up, "Kohaku, take Rin and hide." He looked toward Sesshomaru, unsure of what to say.

Sesshomaru saw the look in the half-demon's eyes. "… We will fight together this once." Since Rin was being protected why not? He had a small score to settle with Naraku for using him before.

"I never thought this would happen." Miroku said with that ever present smile on his face. This time it held a hint of the old happy emotions he used to have. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting together, not with eachother."

"Don't get used to it, Miroku." Inuyasha said, his eyes on the hoard coming their way. "Just get ready to fight."

* * *

**I'm going out of town for a while… Maybe two days, maybe two weeks.  
I am not sure.  
So this was kinda rushed, since I had little to no time to work on it.  
The next one is the big fight! We'll see how SeshoMiro will work out.  
(I also didn't reread and edit this after I wrote it, so please ignore all typos. )  
ALSO, did any of you notice the total words in this story was 9999 exactly before this chapter? I thought that was funny. **

**:3  
Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud.**


	6. Chapter 6: Blurred Lines

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

**Author's Note**: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DarkAngelJudas. Thank you.

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Six: Blurred Lines**

* * *

"Damn!" Inuyasha's Blade's of Blood attack destroyed the demon in front of him. "They just keep coming." _Might have to use the Wind Scar_, Inuyasha found himself thinking. He didn't feel all that comfortable with his brother being here. And to tell the truth the fight had started rather quickly after they saw them coming. Kohaku, Rin and Shippo were all safe, the five of them knew how to handle themselves and got to work on the demon hoard. They had yet to spot Naraku, but the demons he were throwing at them were plentiful. Who knew exactly how many they had killed already? Making sure that none of the people fighting with him where in the direcet line of fire, Inuyasha unleashed one of the Tetsusaiga's ultimate powers, the Wind Scar, taking out at least a hundred demons in one swing.

Sango took her post near the children, keeping any demons away from the as possible. She had finally gotten her brother back and Naraku was not taking him away again. Not when she already had him back. Who knew how long she'd be able to keep him? It was only a matter of time till they needed that shard, just like Naraku wanted the shard back now. She wanted some of that stolen time back. Time she would never get with her father, but she could with her brother. If only she could keep him out of Naraku's grasp. And by God she would die trying.

Kagome, who was just at awe that Sesshomaru was actually not fighting Inuyasha for once, took aim left and right. Her sacred arrows might not be able to kill a hundred demons in one strike, but she could take out quite a few. Her aim had gotten much better since she first took up a bow. Now it was just a matter of keeping herself out of trouble and keeping up with everyone. Did she have the stamina?

Miroku was getting quite the workout. After so many weeks sitting in a bed and then walking to the demon slayer village he had seen little to no action. Now was just the time to test out how healthy he was, and these demons weren't even a real threat for the monk and his friends . . . And Sesshomaru. Miroku found out that his body felt much better now. Almost like he had gained strength since the last he fought. He wouldn't dare say he was having a good time, which he wasn't. He'd rather everything be peaceful and he never have to fight again, but . . . Since that was not the case, he could marvel in how well he was feeling while fighting. Maybe he was marveling too much, since he wasn't complete watching his back. Somehow a demon had snaked his way behind the monk and right before he delivered a blow that would have hurt the monk, maybe not kill him, since Miroku was quite fit now, the demon was killed by a glowing green line. Miroku just happened to see the demon die and followed the line to Sesshomaru.

The monk should have been paying attention to his entire surroundings. He wasn't in any pain was he? How long did it really take humans to heal completely? Sesshomaru found himself questioning about the monk in his head and robotically taking care of the demons around him while Jaken pretended to help. He just happened to catch site of the demon intent on hurting the monk right before it did. What had taken over his hand to protect the monk again? They were fighting together. . . Sesshomaru saw the monk look at him and instead of saying anything while fighting, he looked away first. Where was that blasted Naraku? He's such a coward.

**~It is not true~**

Fatigue was starting to set in on Miroku. The sun was now right overhead. He could feel the sun's heat beating down on him. It wasn't all lost, since the demon hoard was now considerably smaller. Yet still, there was no Naraku in sight. Was his laughter just a mental illusion? He swore he heard it before the attack, but now it was demon after demon after demon. "Ahh… Ahhh." Breathing hard he looked around at his friends. Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself still, bit bursting energy as he normally did. His eyebrows together in thought. What was he thinking of while he was fighting? Normally he thoughts were just to destroy the enemy, end of train of thought. But now, it was obvious he was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together. . . but what puzzle? Inuyasha wasn't even playing attention to Kagome behind him. She was obviously very tried, and had ran out of arrows long ago. The only safe place she could be right now was by Inuyasha. And. . .His eyes scanned the area, Sango was by the children's hiding spot right? He couldn't see her anywhere. Where- Miroku turned his attention back at hand just in time to block a rather weak attack from a rather humanoid looking demon with his staff. With more effort than he thought he'd have to use he pushed the demon away and disposed of it quickly. Another came after that and his hands were full once more.

Sesshomaru saw the demon coming for the monk way before the monk saw it. He was going to destroy it like he had the other one, but. . the monk was staring at Inuyasha. Just what kind of _loyalty _did his brother give the monk? Why would he longingly watch Inuyasha fight? Wait. Why was Sesshomaru keeping his eye on the monk anyway? He could handle himself pretty well for a human. . . That was most certain. The monk could save Rin from a strong demon, he could handle thousands of weak ones without a problem right? Wrong. It seemed humans had trouble doing remedial tasks for long periods of time. Even Sesshomaru could tell Miroku needed to rest. With as few demons as there were now, he could do so. Why were the demons so weak anyway? Sesshomaru finally understood what was happening and scowled at himself just as he heard Inuyasha.

"Decoy! We're being fooled again!" Inuyasha yelled out, "Damnit!" He, and Kagome, made their way to Miroku, who was catching his breath after the last demon he killed. Sesshomaru came walking up looking as cool, calm and collected as he would normally. "We should have seen it coming ye- Where's Sango?"

"She was with the little ones. . . Over there." Kagome pointed and noticed that she wasn't around that area anymore despite all the demon bodies. "Oh no, you don't think…."

"Come on. Let's go find her."

Sesshomaru felt something; he wasn't sure what to name it. Rin was with the Kohaku and Shippo. Sango was guarding them. If Sango was gone. . . Sesshomaru was the first to hurry toward the hiding spot, which just happened to be a ditch under some brush. He moved back the branches and saw Shippo holding on to Rin's hand, who looked not a bit worried. "Is it over, Lord Sesshomaru? I knew you'd win." She smiled up at him with that smile he knew so well. He held out his hand and helped Shippo and Rin out.

"Inuyasha! Kohaku got scared and ran off, Sango ran after him." Shippo looked utterly worried. "They went this way, come on, we have to hurry."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You stay here with Miroku and Kagome. Sesshomaru and I will go look for Sango and Kohaku." The words were hard to say and tasted like vinegar.

"Don't offer my help up so quickly, half-breed." Sesshomaru said rather coldly.

"I'll go, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up. Despite how tried he felt, it wouldn't be wise to let the two brothers bicker and fight after such a long morning.

"You can't. Look at you. You're about to keel over. I can go by myself." Inuyasha started off in the direction Shippo had pointed.

"I can't let you go alone." Miroku said taking a step but he was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand held up.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and followed Inuyasha. He wasn't sure why the word came out of his mouth. He knew he didn't want to follow his brother to look for his brother's friend. Yet he couldn't let the monk go when he looked as pale as he did. Would Miroku really push himself that far? What would he gain? The Slayer didn't want him. The slayer's brother was not his own. . . It didn't make sense to the Demon Lord.

_. . . Later_

"Do you smell that?"

"Before you did, I am sure." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Look, you can leave. In fact, I would love it if you left."

"Over here." Sesshomaru walked toward the scent of recent human blood. "It's stronger." As soon as he said those words a familiar pulse at his hip stopped him in his tracks. Tenseiga. . . What was it trying to tell him? When Inuyasha passed him he continued walking. There was no help for the slayer if she was already dead . . . The sword wouldn't work on the same person twice.

"No! NO! NOO!" Sango's voice was heard not too far away. "You bastard! You'll get what you deserve, I will make sure of it. Even if I die."

"Again, Slayer? I believe I had you killed once." Naraku's taunting voice was all it took for Inuyasha. He sped up to a run and found Sango before Sesshomaru made it to the scene. When Sesshomaru got there he could piece together what happened without being told. Kohaku, scared of Naraku, took off running so he couldn't be found, or maybe to get as far away as he could, ended up running right into Naraku, as planned, and Naraku took the jewel that kept the boy alive. Sango, fearing for her brother, followed and either just found the scene, or had been here the whole time. Little details like that Sesshomaru didn't care to know. "Oh, looks like I need to take my leave. Thanks for the shard, Sango." And with that the white bamboo disappeared. Sango ran toward where his body had last been, but to no avail. He was gone with the shard.

"Sango, I-" Inuyasha was at a loss for words. There was nothing he could.

Sesshomaru, just like that night he brought Sango back to life, said nothing as he looked around and then finally at the dead body of the child, Kohaku. Tenseiga pulsed hard. Why was it having him heal humans? Humans he didn't care about. This didn't make any sense, but it was Tenseiga's wish. Sesshomaru walked over to the dead boy and unshealthed the sword. He wasn't even aware at what Sango was saying or what Inuyasha was doing. He swept the sword across the boy. The boy woke instantly and Sango ran to him, happy to finally be reunited with her brother on her own terms. No shard, no worries.

Sesshomaru was suddenly aware of his half-brother's eyes on him. "Why… why did you do that?"

"Would you rather I had left him dead?" Sesshomaru asked and then turned to walk away. "I do what I want. It's none of your concern." With that the Demon Lord left half brother and friends well enough alone.

This was a pointless journey. Why did he ever follow that monk here anyway?

* * *

**Hi!  
I am not dead, amazingly. Sorry I haven't been updating as well as I should have.  
I hope you enjoyed this. :]  
Next Chapter will be lovely-dovey. I promise. :]**

**:3**  
**Much love,**  
**Maddening Shroud**


	7. Chapter 7: Light

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Seven: Light**

* * *

"Here, have some water." Kagome handed Miroku a water bottle. As soon as he took it, he made sure to take a long drink. The demons were all gone now. The few that were still coming ran away once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left. It seemed a little odd, but Miroku was too tired to look a gift horse in the mouth . . . again. "I hope she's okay." Kagome mumbled as she got herself a water bottle. Miroku almost didn't hear her. He pretended as if he hadn't. He didn't want to voice any concern about Sango. If he did. . . Maybe some old feelings would come up again and he didn't want to be heartbroken again. He didn't want to have any strange dreams anymore. Especially when they involved a specific Demon Lord.

"….This might be too soon to ask," Miroku knew what was going to come out of Kagome's mouth; she was never one to _really_ edit herself. "Why.. Were you with Sesshomaru? He, uh, doesn't seem to be… trying to kill you." Kagome risked a look at Miroku and hoped that the heat she felt on her face wasn't a blush coming on. The way Sesshomaru had mentioned that Miroku would smell like him. . . Well it put thoughts into her head of how someone would _smell_ like someone else. And then when Inuyasha confirmed it. . . The poor girl didn't know what to think.

"Ah. Haha. Well, I saved Lady Rin over there." He pointed at the girl who happened to be collecting flowers around a few demon bits. Shippo tried to get her to stop, explaining that the bodies are indeed dead, but they haven't been blessed and put to rest. They might come back. Jaken watched the two children, even though he'd rather be with his Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin travels with Sesshomaru, as you've noticed. Trying to save her, I got wounded, badly. He let me heal at his… home?" Miroku wasn't sure what to call it since it didn't feel quite like a home. "That's the just of it, I suppose."

"Oh, Sesshomaru doesn't seem the ty-" Kagome was interrupted as Rin ran to Miroku holding the few flowers Shippo let her collect.

"Mister Miroku! I picked these for you. Aren't they pretty?" Rin's bright smile lifted Miroku's spirits just a bit more.

"They are. Now, please don't go wondering off. Some demons can come back after death." He took the flowers and patted the girl on the head. She gave him an "Okay!" and sat down giggling beside him. She occupied her time by thinking on what her wondrous Lord Sesshomaru was doing.

"You're really good with her." Kagome smiled at the two. "Would you like some water, Rin?"

Miroku didn't know what to say. Naturally he was good with children. They were honest to a fault and always seemed to like him. Instead of talking he watched Kagome give Rin some water and a treat from her giant yellow backpack. Before Miroku knew it, a figure walked into their sight, despite being tired and his muscles sore he jumped up before he realized it was Sesshomaru. He was almost able to greet the Demon Lord when he spoke up.

"Come Rin, it's time we leave."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood up and waved to Miroku and Kagome. "Thank you. Bye!" She ran up to her Lord Sesshomaru and then followed him as he walked away.

"Wait! Is Sango okay? What did you find? Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku blurted out.

Was the monk trying to get on his bad side after he saved him from death? He was asking about the woman who broke his heart and the half-brother who shouldn't be so important to him. Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer any of his questions. He was a Demon Lord; Miroku was just a lowly human monk. There was no reason for him to answer to the monk. It made no sense. Just ignore him and move on, that's what Sesshomaru needed to do now. None of this really mattered. It was just something to do to pass the time. And the Naraku battle? It was best he do anything to piss off the white baboon skin wearing demon that hid like a coward as much as possible. Reviving something he killed was just as good. Instead of answering the monk and his questions he continued walking with Jaken and Rin in tow until till he couldn't hear the monk yell after him anymore.

Miroku sighed. "Let's clean this mess, Kagome." At that Miroku and Kagome started the task of blessing the demon parts and setting them up to be buried. Inuyasha would have to come back before they could though, they'd need all the help he could give. Why didn't Sesshomaru answer him? They were simple questions. It wasn't like he ask something that shouldn't be answered.

**~It is not true~  
**

"Sister?" It was very hard for Kohaku to walk normally with Sango clinging to his left side. It was almost as if, if she let go he'd disappear. He felt well enough alive. That stiff sensation he had in his back was totally gone. He felt more at ease, mentally. He remembered what happened, how he had killed his family and friends and wounded his sister, but he was under someone elses control at the time. It wasn't his fault. He knew this now. He knew that his sister loved him and that his friends loved him. The only thing he could do was love and be loved in return. There was nothing more that could be expected of him. It was like a veil had been lifted from his vision. "It's hard for me to walk with you so close." He gave her a nervous smile hoping that she wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, which his accepted with an expression on his face that made her laugh. She was just _so_ happy. There was no way to describe how she felt. She had her _bother back_ and not on borrowed time. It was his time. It was her time. It was _their_time. She let go of him but walked beside him still.

Inuyasha was at a loss. His brother. . . There was no way someone that cruel could save a human life. Sesshomaru was a killer; there was no way he could do something like that. Again. His half brother now held the lives of Sango and Kohaku in his hands. Seeing as how the Demon Slayers owed him their lives he could do anything. Just what was his goal? What was he thinking about doing? Well, whatever it was, Inuyasha was never going to let it happen. He would rather cut off his ears instead of letting something happen to his friends and their family. Sango got her family back, and her life, there was no reason she owed Sesshomaru anything. And Miroku? Just _what_ happened between him and Sesshomaru that he'd step up for Miroku like that? Not just when he was tired but when they were fighting too. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat of what happened before. _Something_had to have happened between the two, and he'd find out. If Miroku was also in Sesshomaru's debt something… something had be going on. Sesshomaru wouldn't have his way. Not when his friend's lives were in danger. Inuyasha would make sure of that.

"Sango! Kohaku! Inuyasha!" Kagome was first to see the three walk towards them. Miroku was still looking into the direction Sesshomaru had walked away in, trying to work as best he could to bless the parts. It wasn't working when the Demon Lord kept popping his way back into Miroku's head. When he heard the three were back he turned around with shock on his face. Why couldn't Sesshomaru tell him everything was okay? Miroku just didn't get him. He watched Kagome run up to Sango and hug her and then Kohaku. "What happened? You guys are okay right? No wounds?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Not anymore."

Kagome made a confused face, so Sango answered her unasked question. "Remember how I was dead and Sesshomaru brought me back? I have sad news. Naraku took the shard out of Kohaku, he has it. . . But I have my brother alive and well. . . Because Sesshomaru healed him. . I owe hi-"

"No. You _don't_. You heard him, Sango. That bastard said he does what he wants. If he wanted to do it and you didn't ask for it, you don't owe him shit." Inuyasha said rather grumpily while he walked over to Kagome's yellow backpack for something to drink.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared in his general direction for a second before turning back to Sango and Kohaku. "Why would he do that?" She was obviously asking about Sesshomaru helping Kohaku.

"I'm really not sure, Kagome, but I am so happy he did. We're all together now. I'm so happy." Sango smiled at Kohaku and then at Kagome.

'_Sesshomaru healed Kohaku?_'Miroku thought quickly. Why wouldn't he relay this information when he was leaving? Why was he in such a hurry to leave anyhow? Reviving Kohaku wasn't a bad thing to do, why would he be ashamed? In fact, it was a nice thing to do, even _if _he was asked, which he wasn't. Wait. That didn't make sense. The words "nice" and "Sesshomaru" shouldn't go in the same sentence. When did he become so different? He did something so nice for Sango and now she was happy beyond words. '_She's happy. . ._' Miroku thought bitterly. It took a second for him to realize this. The darkness he felt that was slowly creeping it's way into his soul now rushed there with a force he never knew it had. He didn't have any strength to stop it this time. How can she be so happy when Naraku is still running around, and even now has _one_more shard of the jewel than before? Was her joining them just to get her brother back safe and sound? Once she did she could carry on her life and become some rich lord's wife and raise a happy plentiful family and help her brother grow old and fat? Was even their friendship a tool to use to get his help to fight Naraku? How can she be so happy after she broke his heart? "I'm taking a walk." Miroku found himself spitting out and then abruptly walking away from the group. He didn't even listen to their answers. He needed to be far away from the woman who didn't care about him anymore and her brother who means more to her than he ever will.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking. Suddenly the road he was on turned into tress and roots. He paused from his walk and sat down on the ground. Why would he go for a walk when he knew how tired he was? His legs started hurting the second he sat down. This was stupid. What was going on with him today? One second Sesshomaru the next Sango. The darkness was taking over his thoughts and he didn't like it. He should be happy for Sango; she's getting everything she's ever wanted. She got herself a life back. She can stop this dangerous journey to kill Naraku and live a normal life. Isn't that what everyone wanted? A normal life without Naraku? He causes so much trouble. . . Miroku sighed. Yes, he was happy for Sango, too. Even if he wasn't he'd tell himself he was. She deserved at least that much. Despite his feelings for her, she was a good friend. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore, and neither would Kohaku, who seemed to be such a sweet boy. Yes, they both deserved a better and happier life.

"Crying doesn't suite you, Monk."

Miroku didn't have time to wipe the tears off his face before he looked up from his seat on the ground and saw that familiar Demon Lord standing not too far from him. Miroku did his best to wipe away the tears away in a manly fashion. "I thought we agreed on you calling me Miroku." Then he remembered. Sesshomaru brought Kohaku back to life. And from what was said earlier, Sango didn't ask him to. He did it of his own free will. . . That would mean. . . "You're not as bad as you seem, are you?"

Sesshomaru's mind was blank. He was walking Rin and Jaken back to the house he owned when he felt Miroku's energy traveling away from the group with a quickness. He knew the monk was worn out from the long fight from before. . . Why would he go away from the group? He left Rin in Jaken's care. Just in case Jaken thought it best to rest or lose Rin again, Sesshomaru had given him a stern threatening warning before leaving. When he found the monk, and that he was crying, he knew it had to be something about the woman he had once loved, or still loved. Or maybe it was about Inuyasha. Then Miroku had gone and said _that_. "Bad? No. I believe I'm quite worse." Sesshomaru found himself almost growling. How could this human sound so. . . calm in his presence. Like Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him if he wanted to. Sesshomaru could do anything at anytime. He owned the monk nothing. He saved Rin, yes, but Sesshomaru healed his wounds and kept him from death. They were even, in a sense.

Before Miroku knew it, Sesshomaru advanced and grabbed the monk by the throat. He held his back against a tree and growled. "I could snap your neck right now."

"You could. . . But you won't. If you did it wouldn't matter." Miroku said, since the grip wasn't so tight, quite normally. "I've got nothing to live for. Aside from an old family curse. Maybe it's best if it dies out." The light that Miroku had clinged onto so desperately finally diminished. There was no shining light to fight away the darkness anymore. If Sesshomaru broke his neck, sure his friends would be sad, but they'd move on. His existence wasn't important anymore. Sango could move on with her life without feeling back that she didn't return the love Miroku gave her as much as he wanted.

The words Sesshomaru heard from the monk hurt him. _Hurt_. Sesshomaru had never felt that before. He had never felt a lot of things before he met the monk. He was used to not feeling anything. As soon as that monk came into his home, however, things changed. Something changed in him that he wasn't even sure it happened. Until this moment right here. He knew he didn't want Miroku to die. He didn't want to kill Miroku, and if need be, he'd kill anyone that wanted to kill Miroku. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't break he monk's neck, not because he did not have the power, but because he didn't want to. What he wanted to do, what he felt he should do, was something different. Something that would change everything. His hand moved from the monk's neck and grabbed his robe. His pulled the monk toward himself and kissed him. His lips finally touched Miroku's. He felt something deep inside himself come to life. Something he didn't know the name of. He also felt the monk's shock. He did not expect this at all.

What Miroku was prepared for was death, pain, even a huffy retort and Sesshomaru walking away in his superior manner. _"I don't have the time to kill you."_ Something like that maybe. He was not however prepared for the kiss. As soon as his lips touched Sesshomaru's he saw a bright white light. His thoughts of death before instantly vanished. He wanted nothing more than to be alive, be alive with this man kissing him. Before Miroku even knew what he was doing, he accepted the kiss and placed his hands where, normally, he'd be too unwilling to touch the Demon Lord. It was almost like his dream, only better than he dreamt. His dream had prepared him for this moment, if he knew it or not. This just couldn't be true.

_Behind a tree_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was impossible. Sesshomaru. . . and Miroku. They shouldn't be kissing. Here Inuyasha was, worried about Miroku, so he followed his friend. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo didn't even have to ask him to look for Miroku more than once. Now he was sad he went. His deadly half-brother was kissing his friend. It was a good thing he was downwind from Sesshomaru and Miroku or his brother would smell him . . . or he was too worked up over Miroku to notice. He was about to break up the two, had he not seen Miroku act the way he did. With his arms around Sesshomaru like that. . . Miroku had wanted it? How long had this been going on? He robotically, and quickly, got away from the scene before him. Inuyasha was so confused. "They are both men. . . How does that _work_?" At least he knew his brother's angle now.

* * *

**Hi!  
I've realized something. If you want a fast update, You've got to Review me.  
I find that reviews help me feel more motivated to write for a particular story.  
So in other words, if you want a next chapter soon. Review. End of story.**

**But on to my commentary of this chapter . . .**  
**I feel like it**_** could**_** have gone better. =/ but after staring at it for a day and half  
And being too lazy to rewrite or take it from a different perspective.  
This is what you get.  
Meh, I'll get better with practice. =P  
Remember, this **_**is**_** my first fan-fic. =P  
Thanks for reading**** and reviews****. *lessthanthree*  
**

**:3**  
**Much Love,**  
**Maddening Shroud.**


	8. Chapter 8: Night Stars

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Eight: Night Stars**

* * *

Much to Miroku's surprise, he was the one to pull away first. His brain had caught up with his body and told him to physically move away from the Demon Lord as much as he could. It wasn't much, since as soon as Miroku pulled away Sesshomaru moved closer, pushing his body so close to Miroku's. "Wh-what are you doing?" Miroku wasn't even sure he could make sentences yet, much less coherent questions. "I don't think this is funny." Just what was Sesshomaru getting at? You don't. . . kiss someone you're going to kill, maim, or threaten. With Sesshomaru being so close to him he wasn't worried about death. He was worried about something entirely different. Different enough to make Kagome's earlier innocent blushes less innocent.

The monk pulled away and instantly Sesshomaru didn't want any of that. He had enjoyed the kiss, Sesshomaru could tell. If he didn't he would have done something dangerous that would have required a more deadly action from the Lord. Instead he pulled the Demon Lord closer and kissed back. If he had enjoyed it, why did he move away? When the monk spoke Sesshomaru paused his motions. "'_Funny_'? You think I would play with you?" Did Sesshomaru's personality tell the monk that he would play this type of "joke" on him? Miroku should be overwhelmed with pride and joy. The great Demon Lord wanted him, of all humans and his own kind. If anything the monk shouldn't know what to do with himself.

Miroku took a glance up at Sesshomaru. He wasn't the blushing kind, normally, but the way those golden eyes looked at him. . . He couldn't help it. It was embarrassing the way Sesshomaru now looked at him without hiding anything Miroku suddenly liked it better when the Demon Lord was aloof. ". . . I've got to get back to Inuyasha and the others." Miroku found himself saying. There was no way Sesshomaru would have those types of feelings for him. He was human. He was a _man_. He was a _human male_. Things just didn't work like that. "They're most likely wondering whe-"

Sesshomaru eye's suddenly turned cold and a deep growl in the back of his throat made the monk abruptly stopped talking. Why should he still care about Inuyasha and that whore of a woman? They shouldn't matter and Sesshomaru needed to get that across to Miroku. "It does not matter what they think." Miroku was shocked by the amount of power behind the words. "You are mine. You travel with me now. They mean nothing to you."

"Yours? _Yours_? As far as I'm concerned, I'm still a human Monk and you are a Demon Lord, and most of all, I'm a man, not a woman and not an object." Miroku had had enough. First with Sango breaking his heart and then with Sesshomaru playing with it. He was so confused on feelings, he wasn't even sure he wanted to continue this conversation anymore. "As far as '_they_' are concerned, they're my friends, my best friends, and they will mean _everything_to me for as long as I live." Miroku didn't know where these words were coming from two seconds ago he was willing to die now he had strength again, but it was enough for the Demon Lord to back off from him for second. Miroku took this chance to move away from him. "As far as this joke goes, I can't take any more games, Sesshomaru. Please end it here." With that Miroku turned and started walking back to the group. His mind going all over the place.

Sesshomaru watched the monk walk away until he disappeared. Did the monk honestly think that? Sesshomaru wasn't the joking type. As he turned and walked back to Rin and Jaken, he knew that he'd, somehow, have to show the monk that this wasn't a game. Even if it was, Miroku would succumb to him.

**~It Is Not Ture~**

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked when the half-demon made his way back to the group. She was mildly worried for him, since he had the look of just seeing a ghost on his face. "Where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha came back to reality. He looked around and noted where everyone was. Shippo and Kagome were talking to Kohaku and Sango just happened to be looking around, most likely looking for any stray demons. ".. Um. I couldn't find him. He can look out for himself. I'm sure he's fine. We… we've got some work to do while we wait for him." Inuyasha wasn't sure he should tell the others what he saw. He'd rather have Miroku deliver that piece of news. . . But just what really went on for those days that Miroku was gone. . .? Inuyasha got Sango to help burring the bodies and burning the others when they ran out of grave space. They were just finishing up when Miroku stumbled back into their sight.

"Miroku!" Shippo was the first to spot the monk.

"Ah, sorry about. . . running off like that. I had to clear my head." The monk said rather sheepishly to the group.

"Well, you came at a good time. We just finished the hard work, Miroku." Kagome smiled at him.

Miroku returned her smile, "Then it seems I did."

"We're going to rest before we head over to Kaede's. . ." Inuyasha told Miroku trying his best not to look at him. "You can help us get ready for the night." If he did, who'd know what kind of questions would come flying out of his mouth.

Was it just Miroku or could Inuyasha not look at him in the eyes? "Uh, Sure, it's the least I can do."

"I'll help with the fire!" Shippo, a little oblivious to the awkwardness, added his help to Miroku. The two went off to collect wood for a fire.

**~It Is Not True~**

_Kaede's Village_

"Ohh! I was worried about yee!" Old lady Kaede told Miroku was soon as the group came up to her home. "When Inuyasha told me that yee had gone missing, I thought the worst." Kaede ushered them inside. They were just in luck, since Kaede had started to make dinner. She often made more than enough, to feed the orphans or less fortunate families of the village. "Come. I've just finished making something to eat."

It went unnoticed by all, save Inuyasha, how nice Kaede was being even to him. At some point there would have been a little bit of playful banter between the two, yet none. Maybe Miroku's disappearance had hit the old lady just like it had the others and she was just glad he was back safe.

They ate their fill that night and had a nice peaceful sleep.

Everyone save Miroku, who kept waking up in the middle of his dreams. Which all contained Sesshomaru and a certain action that did happen in real life now. There was no way this could be happening to him. Miroku wasn't even attracted to guys. As far as he's known he's always been straight, there wasn't a guy one that Miroku found attractive. Of course, there wasn't a guy one that looked quite like Sesshomaru. Long slivery hair, pure golden eyes, shockingly soft lips. . . Miroku sat up. He wouldn't get any sleep laying here thinking about Sesshomaru. He needed fresh air. It was too hot inside anyway. Miroku slipped on his robes and put on his sandals before heading silently outside, as not to disturb anyone sleeping. He made it outside and instantly he felt better. It was nice cool night. It smelt like it had rained just a little bit. The grass was slightly wet and simmered under the moon and star light. It was nice clear night. Miroku made his way down a path that he knew led to the Bone Eatters Well. He never knew why but the place often gave him a peace he could not explain. Maybe because he thought back on time before they were so complicated by feelings. When Sango was just a demon slayer friend and Kagome and Inuyasha fought like mad for no reason.

He saw the well in the darkness and went straight to it. He sat down on the earth with his back to the well. He took in more of his environment. Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of a fire-fly's light before it vanished in the darkness and then blinked again. Crickets off in the distance sang out to the night. Instantly Miroku felt calm. There was no reason to over think things. There had to be something Sesshomaru wanted in order to mess with Miroku like that. There was no need to use Miroku to get close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha would willingly fight Sesshomaru with so much as a "hello" for a start. Well, no bother thinking about it now. Now would just ruin his mood. Miroku closed his eyes and let his ears fill with the soft sounds of the night.

Miroku heard someone coming before they spoke. He thought it must be Inuyasha or one of the girls, but the voice that Miroku recognized wasn't any of those people. "Sesshomaru?" Miroku opened his eyes and saw, much to his dismay that the Demon Lord was right in front of him. Whatever it was Sesshomaru had said before Miroku opened his eyes was long forgotten.

"Somehow, you think this is a game. I'm not sure how you thought this, but if I must show you I do not play games, then I must."

Miroku hardly had time to deny or crawl away before Sesshomaru pulled Miroku close. "Think about it, Miroku, would I let anyone I'm 'playing' with get this close to me?" He pulled back to look at Miroku's face, "Would I kiss them like I did before?" Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when Miroku let him kiss him again. It wasn't a long kiss like the first time; Sesshomaru still had things to get across to this feeble minded human, who didn't think he could love the monk. "Would I touch them like this? Would I really take this so far?" As he spoke, he watched as Miroku went speechless as, even with one arm, he was able to seduce his way into both Miroku's heart and robes. His hand caressed Miroku's chest with such a softness Miroku didn't think it was possible. It almost reminded him of the time Sesshomaru took care of his wound.

That night, without so much as a word, Miroku let Sesshomaru have his way.

**~It Is Not True~**

Miroku never thought his first time would be with Sesshomaru. It shocked him how gentle Sesshomaru was. . . Maybe it happened was because of the calmness of the well. If he had been in his right mind, he would have ran away, or… or something. Something besides caving in and loving Sesshomaru like he did. There was no way. . . No real honest way anyone would love him. Maybe this was good. Now that Miroku gave into to Sesshomaru he'd finally leave him alone. He used him, he didn't need Miroku anymore. He could go back to being with the others and destroy Naraku. Things would finally go back to—

"You don't have to travel with me. I understand how important. . . Inuyasha. . . and those other humans are to you" Miroku stole a glance at Sesshomaru as he got dressed and spoke. "I do expect you to not mate with anyone else, however. You're still mine, now more than ever."

Miroku stared at Sesshomaru dumbfounded. Did this mean Sesshomaru wasn't playing with him? That his feelings were genuine? Miroku didn't understand why Sesshomaru would love him that like. . . but he was surprised. . . Miroku loved him too.

When Sesshomaru looked over at the still undressed Miroku, he saw the look. "You need help with your robes? I expect Inuyasha would come looking for you again at some point. I wouldn't want him to see you like this."

Miroku started to get dressed again. "What do you mean again?"

"You didn't notice? He was there when I kissed you. I suspect he knows. This shouldn't be a surprise to him when you come back." Sesshomaru knew Miroku couldn't have noticed. Sesshomaru only noticed the half-breed when he left. It was faint, but Sesshomaru could tell.

"This?"

"He'll smell me on you."

Miroku now didn't know what to do. Inuyasha saw the kiss. Inuyasha would know as soon as he showed up what had happened. Why didn't Inuyasha ask what happened? What would he say? What would he do when Inuyasha outted him in front of the others? Suddenly, the well couldn't calm him. Would this relationship ruin his friendship? Sesshomaru was an enemy wasn't he? Wait, was this a relationship now? What was Miroku thinking. . . this was a horrible, horrible mistake. Nothing would be normal now.

Sesshomaru felt it, more than saw the worry in Miroku, who had frozen half way in getting dressed. Sesshomaru took the two steps toward Miroku and pulled him close. This helped Miroku calm down. Not that the monk would know, once mated with the Demon Lord, things would happen that he wouldn't understand. Sesshomaru could calm his lover without words. But once Sesshomaru was gone Miroku would be on his own. Sesshomaru wanted the monk to travel with him, Rin did enjoy his company, but Miroku had his own loyalty to Inuyasha and the others. Despite Sesshomaru's hatred for his half-brother, he respected that Miroku was loyal enough to stand up to him.

Sesshomaru let go and looked off to Kaede's village. "You need to finish getting dressed. I'll see you again tomorrow." He gave Miroku a quick soft kiss and walked away.

Miroku finished getting dressed and sat back down by the well to watch the sun come up. There was no amount of words to describe how much he dreaded seeing Inuyasha again.

* * *

**Hi!  
I'm kind of nervous to ask you what you thought. o_o**

**Didn't think Miroku would give it up so easily, did you?**  
**Mwahaha. Miroku was already head over heels, we know this.**  
**There's another part to this I wrote first was that this was all**  
**in Miorku's head. He had fallen asleep by the well and had this**  
**dream where Sesshomaru sexed him up, and he'd wake up to**  
**call himself a pervert. But I realized, I hadn't updated in a while**  
**And I wanted to give you guys a treat, and I hope this was good**  
**enough. But now I am thinking plan A was a better idea. =/**  
**See you later!**

**:3  
Much love,  
Maddening Shroud.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Hostility

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Paring: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Chapter Nine: Friendly Hostility**

* * *

Miroku's eye's opened slowly. How long had he been asleep? The sun was still rising, if he had to guess it hadn't been morning very long. He got up and stretched a little. In all honesty he could use a few more hours of sleep. He didn't sleep very well last night. . . and then when Sesshomaru showed he didn't get any sleep at all. Miroku blushed at the memories of what exchanged between the two. Who was he last night? Did Miroku transform into another person, someone who was capable of those actions? And now he had to face the music. He had to go back to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and now Kohaku and pretend nothing happened. He hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't mention anything. He hadn't the first time. Sesshomaru did mention that Inuyasha had been there when Sesshomaru kissed him. . . Did that explain why Inuyasha couldn't look at him?

Maybe this was worst than Miroku thought. If Inuyasha couldn't look at him from just a simple kiss, then would this be too much to bear for him? Miroku sighed and started the walk back to Kaede's. The morning was almost just as peaceful as the night had been. With the early morning sunshine and the birds' songs filling the air Miroku was almost able to lull himself into a false sense of serenity. The only thing that kept him on the edge was the terror of his best friends' rejection. He was already rejected by Sango once, another time and Miroku wouldn't know what to do. Miroku slowed his pace as he saw Kaede's getting closer. He stopped walking altogether when he could hear the shouting.

"LOOK! I told you I have no idea where he is! I was getting some sleep, like I should have been doing. Not off running around."

"This be yees fault he's gone! Why didn't yee see him when he left?"

"I told you, you old hag. I was SLEEPING."

Miroku sighed. Just what he needed: an already pissed off Inuyasha. Miroku quickened his pace as not to get the half-human any angrier than he already was. When he entered everyone stopped what they were doing, Kaede and Inuyasha paused mid argument, Kagome had been serving Sango some food, Kohaku and Shippo had been eating, and looked at Miroku. He took a deep breath. "S-sorry, I went to get some fresh air outside and. . . I suppose I fell asleep out there." Well, it was half true, he did happen to fall asleep at some point.

Kagome smiled, "Do you want some breakfast? We just started eating."

"Ah, yee just needed air. . ." Kaede's wise eyes saw more in that sentence than any normal person would.

Miroku kept his eyes on Inuyasha. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but Inuyasha seemed frozen in time. . . or maybe it was shock. "I'd like some breakfast, thanks." Miroku went over and sat down beside Kagome as she started to divvy out some food to him. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you, I woke up a bit earlier to make it—Inuyasha?" Kagome started staying but was startled when Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pulled him up.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Ah..ha" Miroku nervously laughed. "I suppose we do. If you'll excuse us…"

With that Inuyasha and Miroku left Kaede's, leaving everyone else in a confused silence, before Kohaku broke it. "Things like this happen often here, sister?"

**~It Is Not True~**

Miroku walked behind Inuyasha as he followed him out to a nice secluded place with no witnesses. He wasn't sure if this should make him worry or not, but he'd figure it out once Inuyasha started to talk. One thing was for sure, Miroku was not going to say a word unless this wasn't about what happened last night. . . even though he was it was. Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Miroku almost bumped into him, but he was quick enough to stop beforehand.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the monk. "You and Sesshomaru?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, it just happened. I wasn't even sure it was happening till… it happened. And I know he's-"

"Oh don't give me that shit. Things like that don't '_just happen'. _You could have said no. Of all things, of all people. Sesshomaru? When I saw you two kissing… I thought he had forced himself on you. I would have slit his throat…. But you… and now…. Don't you understand, Miroku? Don't you get it?"Inuyasha looked more upset since he could guess what Miroku was going to say.

Miroku wasn't sure what to say. Inuyasha looked upset. He didn't say anything, and only paused to let Inuyasha continue.

"You don't… do you? You think he really feels for you? How can you believe that? He. Has. No. Feelings. He's. Using. You. For what I am not sure. He always has an ulterior motive. Maybe he's using you for… sex … now that you've given in." Inuyasha looked at his friend with the upmost care. He didn't want his friends to be used or hurt in anyway. Emotionally.. or physically.

"No. No.. He wouldn't..You don't know what happened when I saved Rin." Miroku didn't want to hear this. Inuyasha had to be lying. Sesshomaru had told him that he couldn't be with anyone else. . . That meant he had feelings right?

"'No'? '_No'?_ Now you can say that, can't you…." Inuyasha sighed. "True, I wasn't there when all that happened. . . But I _know_ Sesshomaru. I _know_my half-brother. He doesn't feel anything. . . for anyone." Inuyasha was trying really hard to get this information across to Miroku. Even if he had to admit that Sesshomaru and him were related, which he hated to do.

"I love him, Inuyasha." As soon as the words left his mouth he saw that he had shocked Inuyasha as well as himself. He hadn't said it out loud to himself before and he didn't say it out loud to Sesshomaru either. Miroku saw the shock in Inuyasha's face, and thought that it might mirror his own, but he wasn't going to give Inuyasha another second to say anything negative to him anymore. He quickly turned and walked away from the half-demon and back to Kaede's.

Now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru hadn't exactly told him he loved him either. Had what happened last night just been worthless? Miroku now felt empty as he came back inside and saw that everyone was eating and generally having a nice time with breakfast.

"Welcome back, would you like some breakfast?" Sango asked since she was the first to see him return. "We saved you and Inuyasha some."

"I'm not hungry." He said as he went into the back room. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest." Miroku walked straight back into the room he had used last night to try and get some rest. He didn't care if he was delaying the group right now; they would carry on without him for now for all he cared.

**~It Is Not True~**

Inuyasha watched Miroku walk off with no words. It was impossible for Miroku to love someone like Sesshomaru. He was a killer. He was evil incarnate. Miroku wouldn't find those types of people attractive. He would have ran off with Naraku if he did. This just didn't make any sense. Inuyasha didn't get it at all. He was just trying to keep his friend, his best friend, from getting hurt in any way. He didn't even get to mention the part where Sesshomaru and he were both male. . . Which went against nature or something, right?

"Having trouble with the pack, Mutt?"

Inuyasha turned to see Koga standing off in the distance. Just the person he didn't want to see. As Koga started walking toward the half-breed Inuyasha asked in the most rude tone he could muster."What are you doing here?"

"Found this." Koga held up a jewel shard. "I figure I should give my woman gifts from time to time. Took me a while to sniff her out. Had to look for you instead."

"Look, Kagome's not _your_woman. Just leave her alone." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you _don't_want the jewel shard. Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Koga turned and pretended to start walking away.

"…. Fine. Go present your 'woman' with your 'gift'." Inuyasha sighed, between shards and dealing with Koga, he'd rather leave that horrible task to Kagome.

Koga turned around and walked right up to Inuyasha. "You know humans are all over the place over there. I don't think they'd take too kindly to me. Pass on my message, Mutt. Tell her it's from me."

"Whatever." Inuyasha took the jewel shard and started to walk away. At least from all the horrible shit that's happened so far they got a shard out of all this. That seemed to be a positive way to look at all this. Even if your best friend is sleeping with your evil half-brother and the shard came from Koga, who's trying to steal Kagome.

**~ It Is Not True~**

_That Afternoon_

Miroku woke up with a headache. He wasn't sure what caused it. Maybe it was the odd sleeping, or maybe it was the over thinking he seemed to be doing so much lately. He sat up trying to remember what it was that he was supposed to know right now. The only thing he knew right now was that he was hungry. He remember skipping breakfast. Suddenly, at remember that, he remembered why he skipped breakfast and why he had something he should remember. Inuyasha was upset with him, and though it was uncalled for. Miroku understood why he'd be angry. Sesshomaru and him never really got along. He took a deep breath. He had to start the day anyway, and then face this head on with Inuyasha until they either came to an agreement, or Inuyasha stopped being friends with him. . . or Sesshomaru throws him out. He came out of the room to find Kaede nursing something in a pot over a fire. She looked up at him come in and then back to her pot.

"This be not ready yet. If yee are hungry, Kagome's got something for yee." Kaede looked up at Miroku again and watched him walk more into the room. He was moving oddly and he wasn't like how he normally acted. "Of course, if yee have something on yeer mind. I'm always open to talk to."

Miroku paused on his way to ask Kagome if there was something he could eat and looked at Kaede. Did she really have something to say to him? Could she possibly have some advice? What could she know? Miroku didn't want to tell her everything that happened. . . But what if she did have a golden nugget of information just in her holding and he was too scared to get it. He sighed. "Well, let's say that I knew this guy."

"Hmm. Is he a close friend?" Kaede pretend to be intently looking into her pot.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose. I know him very well. Anyway. He. . He was in love with this girl, but she turned him down. And. . . He. . . Had this friend who was there and saw it happen. Later on they met again in a strange place and .. To make a long story short, he comforted him and then, well, my friend now likes that guy like he liked the girl. But the guy happens to be an enemy of his other friend's. And well, my friend is scared it's going to ruin the friendship and then ruin the relationship. . . But he wants to keep both." Miroku somehow moved closer to the old lady as he unloaded this "story" on to her.

"Ahh. Sounds to me like yee have too many friends." Kaede inwardly laughed at her own joke. "Most people like to have everything they can get their greedy little fingers on, Monk. Hold this for me." She handed Miroku a bowl. "If I were yeer friend, I'd tell my friend that I'd love who I love and he needs to accept it." She ladled some soup into Miroku's bowl. "Taste that will yee. Of course, if yee have to pick between friend and lover, that would be very hard on yee. Especially with a friend like Inuyasha. He's a stubborn one. But I'm sure once he sees how happy yee are with… who are yee with again?"

Miroku just finished taking a sip of the soup, which tasted really good. Maybe it was because he was so hungry. "Sessh- Ah!" He dropped the empty bowl when he realized what he was saying. He looked in shock and horror at the old lady who was simply smiling at her own wit.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, eh? Who would have thought? Try not to drop my bowls anymore, boy." Kaede reached over and picked up the bowl. "Yee sure know how to pick them, don't yee?"

Miroku was shamed into silence and it clearly showed on his face.

"Now, don't be giving me that look. It's not shameful to love. You can't help it, that's how it's supposed to be. With Inuyasha on the other hand, yee got yeeself into this mess, Miroku. With it being Sesshomaru, I am not sure Inuyasha is going to be okay with this. Much less the others. I take it only Inuyasha knows. . . He most likely chooses to keep it that way." Kaede added a few items into her soup.

Miroku was about to say something but there was a noise outside that made both Kade and Miroku look to the door like they could be able to see through it, and of course, it was Inuyasha's loud voice.

"What are YOU doing here? Oh I KNOW it's my business."

"Something tells me yee should be out there." Kaede said rather surly.

Miroku didn't bother to say anything as he walked to the door and walked outside. What he saw both filled him with excitement and dread. Inuyasha's back was facing him, and he seemed to be facing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes moved from Inuyasha to behind him, where Miroku was. To Miroku he could almost hear, _"Ah, there you are."_in Sesshomaru's voice. He didn't even notice where Kagome and the others were. He resisted the urge to just walk up to Sesshomaru and instead walked the few feet to Inuyasha touched his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Miroku. "Ahhh." It was more of a sigh, then a noise. "Go talk to him then." He paused for a second. "Talk." He said again hoping that Miroku would get the hint.

"Thanks." Miroku walked passed Inuyasha and toward Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru turned and started walking somewhere else, Miroku wasn't sure where he would be going, but followed nonetheless. He assumed he didn't want to talk around Inuyasha. And Inuyasha didn't want them to talk around him anyhow. They walked for quite a while. Miroku was still kind of hungry since he hadn't had any breakfast and just a bit of soup before, but it didn't matter. He was with Sesshomaru now and they could talk. Miorku still wasn't sure about what happened that night. Miroku knew his feelings for Sesshomaru were genuine, but where Sesshomaru's? Did he even feel anything? He did say he'd be back. . . but was this just another chance to have sex with him and then coldly get dressed and leave Miroku alone? Miroku bit his lip in thought, this wasn't going to be easy.

When Sesshomaru stopped walking, Miroku did too. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sesshomaru turned. "How did it go with Inuyasha? I assume not well."

Miroku could tell by the tone in Sesshomaru's normally monotone voice that he was right. This wasn't going to be easy, but most things weren't. Getting over Sango wasn't easy. But he did that with Sesshomaru's help. Miroku took a deep breath before he would ask this question. If the answer was something he didn't want he'd go back and apologize to Inuyasha for betraying his trust like that and leave Sesshomaru forever. He just couldn't have someone toying with his emotions like Sango did. "Do you love me, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

**Hi!  
Please don't hate me for leaving it like this. =P  
I wrote more than I normally do! So be happy for that. xD  
Anywho. I added a bit of a side-story if anyone caught that.  
How do we feel about InuyashaXKoga? :O  
If we hate it, I won't write anymore on it. :] Since this is  
majority a SesshomaruXMiroku fanfic, I'd understand if you  
just hated the idea of me sneaking this couple on you.  
To tell you the truth I had this idea when Inuyasha was  
peeking at Sesshomaru kissing Miroku a few chapters back.  
Tell me what you think!**

**This chapter went nicely. Took me a while to write.**  
**But I like the way it's headed. It's about time that**  
**monotoneic man of steel said something like "I love you."**  
**Don't you think?**  
**Thanks for the R&Rs!**

**Oh, and if anyone noticed the name of this chapter  
is similar to a webcomic, I love you. End of story.  
Let's go make babies. Friendly Hostility is one of  
The best webcomics ever.**

**:3**  
**Much Love,**  
**Maddening Shroud.**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take this moment to celebrate the story taking on its tenth chapter! We've gotten into double digits people! Yay! Now, back to your regular reading

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Ten: Truth**

* * *

**~It Is Not True~  
/StartSideStory**

"And he just handed it over?" Kagome held the jewel shard in her hand like it was toxic. She just couldn't believe someone would just _hand_over a jewel shard.

"He's your boyfriend. . . and he's got one in each leg and another in one arm. You'd think he has enough." Inuyasha was currently digging through Kagome's empty backpack for something to eat.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! Still, I'm not—Inuyasha! There's nothing in there. You ate it all already. This is why I'm headed back so soon, you realize this don't you?" Kagome snatched the significantly empty backpack away. "And I was saving that last bag of chips for Miroku when he woke up. He skipped breakfast, no thanks to _you_again. . ." She paused for a second. "Which reminds me, what did you say to him this morning? He was awfully upset when he came back. . . And then Sesshomaru came. . . Why do you think Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Miroku anyway? Sango told me that he saved Rin. . . Do you think Sesshomaru's indebted to Miroku now? OH Maybe he's on our side now. He did save Kohaku. Wouldn't that be-"

"Will you shut up and jump down that well? All you do is talk-talk-talk." Inuyasha turned his back on her.

"Humph. And to think I thought you were walking me here to be nice." Kagome huffed and started to climb over the well. "Tell Shippo I'll bring him back some candy." With that she jumped down and disappeared from this time.

Now if only he could find something for Sango, Kohaku and Shippo to do while Kagome was gone, then he could openly deal with this 'problem' with Sesshomaru and Miroku. He still didn't understand what was going on between the two. Even if it was possible for two men to love each other, Miroku was his friend. There should be no way in hell he'd drop his guard and mate with Inuyasha's enemy. He scratched his head in thought as he made his way back Kaede's.

**~It Is Not True~  
/SideStory**

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm glad you're back. Kohaku and I are going to the village. We're going to get him a weapon." Sango said to Inuyasha when she stopped him walking up to Kaede's.

Inuyasha made a face. "Are you sure he should be fighting. . .?"

"I know. He said he wants to help us. Make up for what happened to Father and the village. . . I honestly don't know if he's ready. I'm not Father. . . If it was up to me, I'd say he was never ready and that he should just live here with Kaede and live a normal life. We're not Demon Slayers anymore. There's no such thing." Sango really needed someone to talk to, but she could tell Inuyasha wasn't the person. She wished Kagome hadn't of left so soon.

Inuyasha got an idea and quickly asked, "Would you mind taking Shippo?"

Sango looked confused. "If.. he must?"

"Well, Sesshomaru's showing up. . . I can't keep an eye on the twerp myself."

"Ah! That's right. Miroku went off with Sesshomaru. . . I wonder what's going on. Why is Sesshomaru talking to him? . . . But yes. Shippo can come with us." Sango sighed, "I hope Miroku's going to be okay."

"Me too, Sango…. Now when do you plan on leaving?" Inuyasha looked around, but didn't see Kohaku or Shippo anywhere around.

"Really soon. Kaede is giving Kohaku some food for the journey. . . Oh! I'll have to tell her to add more, since Shippo is coming. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sango ran off inside Kaede's and left Inuyasha alone. All he had to do now was wait for Miroku to stop talking to Sesshomaru and he could openly deal with this problem.

**~It Is Not True~  
/EndSideStory  
**

"Do you love me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had been eerily silent for a long while. It made Miroku nervous. He wanted to know what the Demon Lord was thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have asked this question. It was going to ruin everything. He could live with just being a toy for Sesshomaru, couldn't he? Miroku tried to mull this thought over in his head while Sesshomaru was silent. Just what was he thinking about? The Monk would give anything to be able to understand the Demon Lord's way of thinking. . . and even to read his thoughts. This was pure torture for him.

Sesshomaru took to silence as soon as he could. How could he answer a question like that? How do you answer a question like that? Did he _love_the monk? What was love? Sesshomaru had never felt it before. Was that feeling what he had for the monk? Was that what the monk had awoken in him? So many questions this monk brought up in his head. No one else did so. No one else had the power to make him question everything about himself with only four words. "It's annoying." Sesshomaru said out loud. He clenched his fists and glared at nothing in particular. He wasn't even looking at the monk anymore, he had turned his head to the side.

Miroku, for just a second, let hurt flash in his face. He was annoying? Inuyasha was. . . right? He really _had_just been used? Miroku felt his heart literally stop.

"Only you can ask something so ridiculous." Sesshomaru looked back at Miroku. "Was it something Inuyasha said?" Miroku winced as Sesshomaru hit the metaphorical nail on the metaphorical head, "What do I have to do to make you understand? What happened to the confidence you once had?" Sesshomaru looked away. "Did that slayer take it away when she rejected you?" His fist clenched again. Did that slayer still hold the same power over him? Would he have to kill that slayer once and for all so that her hold on the monk would finally let go?

"W-what?" Miroku was taken aback, again. It was unreal how this beautiful creature could do that to him. Say so much with only questions. "…. Say it." Miroku decided that he'd only answer one for now. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure what happened to him. That say Sango died everything changed. Nothing was the same and everything was different, uncharted territory. He'd just have to answer what he knew. "Say that you love me, and I'll believe it." Miroku was determined to hear it, even if it was forced. . . and wouldn't mean anything genuine.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and maybe for a second Miroku thought he was telling him he didn't love him. "I don't know what love is. I don't know if I want to feel love." Sesshomaru closed the space between him and the monk. He was just action on instinct now. "But if it's what you're making me feel or what you're giving me, then yes. I do love you." He brought his hand up and caressed the monk's face. Sesshomaru knew, at this moment, he'd have to work for Miroku to have his confidence back. He was still quite broken. He was mending, little by little. "Inuyasha knows. Let's tell the rest of your friends. . . We should all travel together."

Miroku had closed his eyes at Sesshomaru's touch. Sesshomaru accepted him. He accepted him and his love. Even if he didn't know what it was yet. He wasn't discarded for someone else and he wasn't alone. On the note of telling Sango and Kagome his eyes popped back open with fear in them. "Inuyasha knows, but he doesn't agree. . . The others…" Miroku wasn't sure what to say. Would they follow Inuyasha's lead? Or would they make up their own minds. It was almost as if everything he's ever known about his friends was useless. Did he really know them at all?

"Inuyasha did not force me away. He did not force you away from me. He must have already accepted this in some way." Sesshomaru paused. "If not, I'll show him that he cannot force us apart."

With all the force Miroku could muster, he pushed Sesshomaru away from him. Being so close did slow his brain a little bit. ". . . If we are going to. . . be together. You have to understand that Inuyasha is my friend. He's important to me. This brotherly feud between you two. . . You've got settle it with a little violence as necessary. Especially, if we are all going to travel together." 

Sesshomaru was rather upset he was pushed away from his mate, but soon understood why. This was, apparently a big thing to Miroku. A think he had not thought about. If every second Inuyasha was trying to start a fight with him, then he wouldn't have time with Miroku. This caused a problem. He would have this settle this. . . thing. . with Inuyasha. But what was it he would settle. . .? "Fine." Sesshomaru said. "I'll have a talk with Inuyasha."

"I mean talk. . No fighting?" Miroku asked. He didn't want the 'talk' to ruin more things between the two.

Sesshomaru closed the space between him and Miroku again. "No fighting." Sesshomaru leaned in and almost muttered, "I promise." Before giving Miroku a kiss. All of Miroku's thoughts before thing had drifted away as he let himself get lost in the kiss.

**~It is Not True~  
/StartSideStory**

Inuyasha had just said goodbye to Sango, Kohaku and Shippo when he started to wonder what was taking Miroku so long. He didn't dare go out and look for them in case something was going on. Exactly what, he didn't what to think about. He figured while Miroku was still busy with Sesshomaru, he'd go and clean up. It'd been a long while since he last took a bath. His hair was collecting nice piece of dirt. Inuyasha would never admit it to anyone, but he was quite particular about his hair and ears. He walked a little ways out of the village and found the stream nearby. He wasn't worried about peekers, since naturally when they saw he was a half-demon they'd run off or something similar. He stripped his clothes and took them into the water with him. He gave them a nice good scrubbing before laying them out to dry. Then he took to the water himself and started to clean his hair.

"Did you give her the shard, Mutt?"

Inuyasha jumped. "Kuoga! Are you stalking the village now? That's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Inuyasha would have picked up on his scent and not been surprised by him, had he not been so intent on his hair. He was well into the water, so he didn't have to worry about covering up any nudity.

"Did you give her the shard?" Koga asked again. He was laying sideways on a elongated boulder that Inuyasha could have sworn he put something on just a few-

"Hey! My clothes were over there." Inuyasha quickly looked around to find them, and sure enough, Kouga had them thrown on the ground.

"I needed room to sit. They were in the way. Now. Did you-"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Stop repeating yourself and put my clothes back up there." Inuyasha went back to scrubbing his hair clean.

"You're gonna break it like that." Kouga said, not moving.

Inuyasha ignored him, since he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I said, you're gonna break your hair off like that, dumb mutt. Use your claws." Kouga jumped off the boulder. "Oh well, if you go bald what's it matter to me." Kouga started to walk away.

"Argh!" Inuyasha had had enough. "I thought I told you to put my clothes back, idiot." Inuyasha walked out of the water started to pick up his wet clothes.

"You never said-" Kouga turned around to say something smart, but his voice caught in his throat. What exactly was it he wanted to say? Did Inuyasha always have those scars on his back? Was he always that buff? How could Inuyasha's wet body make his mind momentarily blank? This wasn't good. What wasn't good, did he already forget? "…."

With the clothes picked up and back on the rock, Inuyasha walked back into the water as quickly as he could. "Whatever, wolf. I don't care."

The words brought Kouga back to himself again. He quickly high-tailed it out there.

**~It Is Not True~  
/EndSideStory**

This time it was Sesshomaru who stopped things before they got too worked up. "The next time I take you, Monk, it will be proper." Sesshomaru kissed his forehead. "I'll go get Rin and we'll talk to your friends. I will see you soon." With that Sesshomaru walked away.

Miroku wasn't even sure what "be proper" meant, but he wasn't going to worry about it. Let this thing be the least of his worries. He still had to get pasted Sango and Kagome's reaction, and then the whole Inuyasha and Sesshomaru working things out, which he dreaded as much as he looked forward to it. He sighed and then started his way back to Kaede's.

When he got there, Inuyasha was gone, Sango was gone, and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Even the little Shippo was gone. Was this how they felt when he disappeared for that long while? Fear stuck him as he realized that maybe something did happen and even Lady Kaede was gone. When he entered her place, he was happy to see her taking a nap. He could see she was alive by her breathing, but he didn't want to disturb her and ask her where everyone was. Maybe now it was his time to wait. The food was prepared, he could tell. Maybe he'd just eat a little bit. . .

**~It Is Not True~**

Sesshomaru found Rin exactly where he had left her, with Jaken and Ah-Un. She took to not wandering off too far since that run in with the snake demon. The one Miroku killed, almost dying the process. Sesshomaru found it ironic that the thing that brought them together was the monk's life. Either the snake demon was going to take it or Sesshomaru was going to take it the day that he kissed him. Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that all this was going on. Why should he feel so attached to a human like this?

"Lord Sesshoamru!" Rin yelled as she noticed the Demon Lord walking toward her. "I picked these for you!" Rin was always picking flowers of some sort. Sesshomaru just assumed she liked flowers a lot. Was it because Rin traveled with him tha-. . . Was that how the attraction to human's started? Now that he thought about it, he'd felt the same way toward Rin. He would kill anyone who tried to harm the young girl.

"You foolish human! Lord Sesshomaru has no need for flowers. Drop them." Jaken said with his screechy voice.

Rin wasn't expecting Lord Sesshomaru to take the flowers. He never did. She just wanted to do something for him. He was always looking out for her, but she was still just a kid who couldn't really do anything. She had gotten in trouble once, and Miroku had saved her when Sesshomaru wasn't there. She dropped her hand to her side, about to tell Jaken that she understood when Sesshomaru moved and got her full attention.

Sesshomaru bent down and took the flowers from her. "Come on, Rin. We're going to visit Miroku."

Sesshomaru watched her face light up. "Mister Miorku! Alright!"

Sesshomaru stood up and started off back toward Kaede's. He was sure Rin and Jaken were following. They walked quite a ways before he heard Rin make a noise. He turned back to see Jaken and Rin a few feet back. He heard Jaken's yell at her,"Watch where you're going, girl!" Jaken seemed to be helping ring up, maybe because he noticed Sesshomaru watching, or maybe because somewhere deep down he really did like the little girl. No one would know for sure, but Jaken. Sesshomaru stayed where he was and waited for Jaken and Rin to catch up. When they did, Sesshomaru noted that Rin was limping just a tad. "What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin didn't want to answer Sesshomaru, but she knew she had to. "I've got something in my foot, my lord." She lifted her foot and tried to look at the bottom of it without tripping. She was shocked when Sesshomaru lifted her up and started to carry her.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Sesshomaru carried her often enough. How else would the Demon Lord be able to travel long distances in a such a short time? Sure he'd put her on Ah-Uh sometimes, but mostly he took care of her. He gave her food to eat and a place to sleep. Rin clutched on to his outer robes as he cointuined the journey back to Kaede's.

**~It Is Not True~**

Humans be damned, Sesshomaru was visiting his lover. He walked confidently up to the old priestess's house. He was about a foot away before the old woman walked out.

"Miroku is inside. If yee want him, go ahead and enter." The old woman started off, to what Sesshomaru guessed, was deeper into the village. For what, he wasn't sure and to be honest, he didn't care. Even if it was to mount an attack, he was strong enough to take on a few weak humans.

He didn't bother to answer her as she walked away. Instead he walked into the hut and saw Miroku shoving food into his face. Miroku looked up from his bowl. "Kaede said you were here. I wondered how she knew. . ." Miroku then noted Sesshomaru was holding Rin. He put his bowl down. "Are you okay, Rin?"

Rin smiled, "Mister Miroku! I'm fine, just stepped on something. Lord Sesshomaru can… put me down…" She was happy he was carrying her still, but. . . maybe this was awkward. When Sesshomaru put her down she stood there awkwardly for a second before Miroku motioned to her.

"Well, come here and I'll look at your foot." Miroku watched Rin limp the three steps to him. "Sit down." She sat down beside him and he took a took at look at her foot. "Oh, there we are. Just a thorn. Must have stepped in a bush or something." He looked up. "Rin! What is that!" While she turned away to look at whatever it was that made Miroku freak out, she didn't feel anything when he pulled out the thorn.

"What? What is it, Mister Miroku?"

"Hmm. Thought I saw a cat. My mistake." Miroku grabbed another bowl. "Are you hungry?" When she nodded he handed her the bowl after he put food in it. "Would you like.. something to eat, Sesshomaru?" Miroku didn't know how demons ate, or even if they did. The ones he knew did feasted on human flesh… and he hoped Sesshomaru wasn't that type of demon.

Sesshomaru knew humans ate every day, thanks to Rin, Sesshomaru didn't eat every day, he didn't have to. But it would be nice to share a meal with Miroku, he was sure he would be able to in the future, but right now didn't sound like a bad idea. "Alright." Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin and took a bowl of food to eat as well.

Jaken stayed outside. There was no way he was going inside a human home. What was Lord Sesshomaru thinking?

* * *

**Hi!  
I've added InuKoga as a pair.  
If you don't like you, you can skip it. xD  
I tried to make it easy to tell when their storyline popped up.  
Is it Koga or Kouga? o_o  
I've always spelled it Koga, so I'm sorry if I mess it up.**

**Meh, lots when on in this chapter. So please don't get confused.  
I tried not to make it confusing. But do enjoy. XD  
Next chapter will be better! :]  
**

**Also, Lawll. DarkAngelJudas. I love you and your reviews.**  
**Please continue reading and be happy. Miroku and Sesshomaru**  
**are meant for each other. Now that Sesshomaru has him, he doesn't**  
**Plan on letting him go, ever. Even if Miroku wants out. (Which he doesn't)**

Thanks for the R&Rs.  


**:3**  
**Much love,**  
**Maddening Shroud**


	11. Chapter 11: Proven Wrong

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Eleven: Proven Wrong**

* * *

Inuyasha, now fully clothed and clean, made his way back to Kaede's. The villager's he passed seemed awfully tense and jumpy. More so then they usually were when he was around. They actually seemed to be ignoring him more than usual as well. This was an odd turn of events and it made him wonder what was wrong with everyone, earlier they were fine. . . Though he did have more to worry about then he needed to. The villagers were the last on his list of things to fix. Right now he only had time for Miroku and. . . What he thought he felt for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would show him that, even though he gave in once, it didn't mean that they were in "love". It was lust. It had to be lust. There was no way anyone like Sesshomaru would feel anything besides the need to kill.

Bah. Sesshomaru. Love. Those words did not go together. They didn't even belong together. After all that Sesshomaru has ever done, he doesn't deserve someone like Miroku's love. Horrible people do not love. End of discussion.

"What do you got cooking, old lady, I'm starv-"Inuyasha walked right into Kaede's hut to see a scene he would have lived his whole life pretty well without seeing. "WHAT THE HELL?" He was gone maybe an hour (It was more than an hour…) cleaning up and he comes in to find his worst (Okay, second worst) enemy eating all lovey-dovey like with his best friend? It most likely shouldn't be such a shock to him, since he knew they had been together, but he couldn't help it. It was one thing to know and not see it, it was another thing entirely to know about it and physically see it.

"Whaa!" Rin literally jumped at Inuyasha's outburst. You'd think living with Sesshomaru she'd be used to things liking fighting, but Sesshomaru took it upon himself to not show her too much of that side unless he had to.

"Inuyasha! You, uh, you knew. . . about. . this. Please don't scare Rin." Miroku reached over and put a hand on the girl's back to make sure she was okay. She had been sitting closer to Miroku than to Sesshomaru, and with the jump she had scooted a little closer to him.

"What's he doing here? What's she doing here? What's going on?" Inuyasha may have been freaking out a little bit. He still wasn't used to Miroku being in love with his brother and vice versa (Since Sesshomaru couldn't be in love and all). Not that he wanted to be used to it.

Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be intently looking at the soup, which he had hardly touched, as if he were trying to figure out what Lady Kaede had put inside it. It seemed Sesshomaru would need a little help to be able to talk to his half-brother. "Uh, Sesshomaru wanted to . . . speak with you."

This was good. Inuyasha huffed, "Well, good. I wanted to speak to both of you…." He looked at Rin. "Alone."

Rin looked up at both Miroku and then across to Sesshomaru. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, just a lot of hostility from the guy in red. . . and to tell the truth she'd rather be far away from him. "I.. I can go… see where Master Jaken… is." She got up and started pass Inuyasha. Before she passed him she thought she heard Inuyasha mumble an apology to her, but she couldn't believe a scary guy like that would say he's sorry for scaring her. . . would he?

Inuyasha stood there awkwardly. Sesshomaru pretended to keep looking at his soup intently. Miroku, on the other hand, wanted them to talk but had no idea how to start this. More importantly, Inuyasha said he wanted to speak to _ both_of them. Miroku didn't want any part in the brotherly feud. . . But if you are in a relationship with one of the brothers, you tend to be brought into the feud. Miroku sighed. "Maybe, it would be best if I leave…"

"No!" Both brothers yelled in his direction. He paused mid-standing and sat back down. At least they agreed on something.

Inuyasha glared at nothing. His brother and him said the same thing at the same time! How idiotic. Inuyasha needed Miroku here to talk to him. Who knew why Sesshomaru wanted him here. Maybe this was the time he'd tell Miroku that he was playing with him the whole time, and then Inuyasha would have to kill Sesshomaru just to protect Miroku's honor. . . . Miroku's honor? What the hell! Was he a girl now? All of this did not make one once of sense to the half-demon.

"I think it would be best if we traveled together. It-"

"I think you're playing with Miroku's feelings. I-"

The brothers started talking at the same time and stopped when they noticed this fact.

"You think I am what?"

"You want to what?"

If Miroku could see a disaster strike, this would be the time. The brothers weren't even talking correctly! Each wanted to talk about their subject first and to not let the other speak. . . at least for very long. Miroku sighed and spoke up before either brother could go for the other's throat "Whoa! Now, hold on. This is a conversation without fighting. Inuyasha, I know you didn't say you weren't going to just talk, but. . . If our friendship means anything to you, you should at least respect my feelings enough to not fight." This was harder than he thought, speaking about feelings used to be so easy for the monk. Now it was a scary ordeal. "Inuyasha, you should go first." It was the least Miroku could do. He knew how much stress and worry he was putting the half-demon in, it was the most he could do to let him get his words in first.

Sesshomaru sighed and, even though he didn't agree with who spoke first, this was for Miroku and he'd let him have it his way.

Inuyasha was between a rock and hard place. Miroku was indeed a most trustworthy friend. He would even go so far as to say he loved him, in the way you love a brother or sister. He seemed to know what he was feeling. . . He sure wished he had that same clarity as Miroku. But, at the same time, he did not trust Sesshomaru and if he came down to it, he didn't care that Miroku loved another man, he cared that it was Sesshomaru of all people. "Traveling together aside, it's obvious to me that you are toying with Miroku. Just leave us alone. Someone like you can't possibly love Miroku or even love at all. I don't know what you're after, but you need to stop."

True to his word, Sesshomaru did not get up and rip his half-brother's heart out and throw it into the low fire that still heated the rest of the soup Kaede had made. He would not fight his brother under any circumstances. "May I ask, little brother," Sesshomaru chose the term carefully, since Inuyasha hated to be reminded that they were in fact brothers. "How you became such an expert on me and my 'feelings'?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Try to kill someone since they were seven and you kind of learn how they act." Inuyasha crossed his arms, a clear sign this conversation was going down the drain and quickly.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, he saw the worry in his face and felt it radiating off him. If he knew he would have these kind of feelings for Miroku when he tried to kill Inuyasha, would he have done so? All this 'feelings' talk was so confusing to him, he just now understood how he felt about Miroku, how could he possibly understand his feelings for his little brother? How could things have gone differently? Was there ever going to be a time when the two could call each other allies instead of enemies?

Inuyasha sighed. There Sesshomaru went being silent. How could you talk to someone being so silent all the time?

Miroku wasn't sure what was going on in Sesshomaru's head, but he knew Sesshomaru went to silence when he wasn't sure what to say or he wasn't sure how to put what he wanted to say into words. He sure hoped this would all go well and they could all be friends.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoamru started, still unsure of what to say. Maybe if he just spoke the right words could come out. He had never done this before. He was always the one to think about what he wanted to say and how to say it before the words left his mouth. "I understand your hatred for me." Which was true, he often did try and kill Inuyasha, the little half-breed was half of what he hated: human. But now… it was different. He loved Miroku, who was human. He finally understood his father's feelings for Inuyasha's mother. The wretched woman who- Sesshomaru was about to say something else but stopped short of starting a new word. Was this why he hated Inuyasha? His father would have only mated with his mother, had he not met that human woman… had he not taken her… had Inuyasha not been born. Sure, his father and mother were not in 'love' but the marriage and children were agreed upon. Sesshomaru was a child of two proud demons. Inuyasha was a child of love. His mother loved him. Their father loved him. But did he love his first son?

Inuyasha thought Sesshoamru was going to continue, but he took to silence again. Maybe that was all he was going to say. "It took you this long to understand why I hate you. I thought you were smart, but I suppose you w-"

"What you don't understand is… Why I hate you." Sesshomaru interrupted without knowing he interrupted. He was, in fact, very smart. Smart enough to realize his own shortcomings, few as they were. Miroku was smart enough to notice this, did Miroku always know this? Sesshomaru looked toward Inuyasha and stood up, his bowl of soup he had been staring at, not eating, he had put away long ago. "Inuyasha. Child born of demon and human."

Inuyasha didn't think his glare could get any stronger, but it did when Sesshomaru pointed out his lineage. He knew Sesshomaru hated him for being half-human. He knew every demon and human hated him for being a half-breed. Was Sesshomaru pointing this out again just to start a fight? He may value Miroku's friendship, but he couldn't take these personal blows for too long without throwing physical blows at some point.

"Or should I say a child born of love." Sesshomaru now, as if for the first time, and maybe so, looked at his brother as just that. A brother. "You were born from a man who loved a woman. I was born from a pact. A pact to make our race of demons stronger. I was not loved as a child. I was not held as your mother held you or as father held you. I've taken my anger out on you. I can not take it out on our dead father, or even your dead mother. So I did so on you." Sesshomaru, as much as he did not want to say these words, as much as they, already, felt like acid in his mouth, he had to say them. They were only partially true. He said them to please Miroku, of all people. He knew that if he did not say something along these lines, then Inuyasha would never agree to their traveling together and Sesshomaru would have to follow, despite Inuyasha and then there would be fighting all the time and hardly any time for Miroku. He took a breath and started his apology. "I apologize for everything I've done in the past to you. If you could forgive me. . . if we could be allies-"

"You what?" Inuyasha could not believe the words coming from Sesshomaru's mouth. The glare was replaced with a look of shock. Why did those words ease some of the pain he had felt for years? Were these words he had wanted to hear for so long? This was not true, this couldn't be true. Sesshomaru wanted to.. No. No. This is a trick; this had to be a trick! Sesshomaru was not capable of feeling anything! He was only capable of killing and tricking so he could kill! Without another word, or letting Sesshomaru talk, Inuyasha turn and ran out of the hut. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to get out of there. That wasn't Sesshomaru. That was someone in his skin. That was someone who wanted to make him trust him and then rip him to shreds. Even if the words _were_true, and Inuyasha highly doubted they were, it would take a lot more than a simple apology to get him to be Sesshomaru's ally.

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. That was the thing he least expected from his half-brother.

"Uhm. I… I'm…" Miorku didn't know what to say, even this information was a bit hard for Miroku to swallow. Sesshomaru had been jealous of Inuyasha? This was what the monk wanted, in any sense of the word 'want', but he wasn't sure Sesshomaru was being very truthful. There was no way that Sesshomaru would jump from 'travel together' to 'allies'. If anything, that was a work in progress… "I'm not sure why he did that."

**~It is Not True~  
/SideStory**

Inuyasha finally stopped running, only because his legs were so tired. He fell to the ground. He thought he heard a stream around him, but he wasn't for sure. It was dark in the sky and his legs ached at him like they were on fire and bleeding. He knew they weren't, but he let himself be lost in the pain. He didn't want to think about Sesshomaru…That man wearing Sesshomaru's skin. He was so different. Did Miroku do that to him? Did Miroku change him? Was it possible to change someone? It was so dark by now Inuyasha just closed his eyes. Even if he were in danger and had to move to a safe place, his legs would fight him. They were just so. . . tired. He was vaguely awake of something coming closer to him and sniffing his hand. It was most likely some curious animal. Lucky for the animal, Inuyasha wasn't a predator and in no mood to kill random animals. He let sleep take him away for the night. If he stayed up much longer who knew what he would think about.

"What did you find there?" Kouga, flanked by two of his other wolves, walked up to his wolf smelling… a hand… that appeared to be attached to Inuyasha. "Hmm. I thought I smelled a mutt around here." Which he did, he thought Inuyasha was around here somewhere but he wasn't really concentrating on find him. "You're just outside my territory, Mutt. Lucky for you… Mutt? Inuyasha?" Inuyasha hadn't been saying anything, was he hurt? Kouga pushed a leg with his foot, but the half-breed on the ground didn't move. He didn't smell injured. He was… sleeping? Kouga scratched the back of his head in thought. "Ahhh. This is no place for a nap, Mutt." Kouga kicked him again, a little harder this time, but Inuyasha remained out cold. Bending down to look at Inuyasha's sleeping face, Kouga mumbled. "Just what were you up to… Out like a light." He sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped." Kouga then picked up Inuyasha and started carrying him to his den.

When he walked in he got a few confused looks from his tribe members. "Looks like we'll have a new addition for a day or so. Found him almost dead." He told the tribe as he walked back to his area. "He'd do the same for me if things were switched." Kouga did have to explain his actions to the tribe even though he was the leader, even if his explanation was a bit of a stretch from the truth. It wasn't because he was scared they'd disown him or rebel against him. He was their leader for better or worse. He was just kind enough to inform the tribe of his actions. He wasn't a tyrant, like other wolf demon tribe leaders in other areas. He was a leader with fairness, albeit, with white lies, but fairness all the same.

Kouga made Inuyasha as comfortable as he could. He had to question, if the tables _were_turned would Inuyasha help him out? He wasn't fully sure he would. There was a bit of him that said they are for better or for worse allies. You do help your allies when they are in danger. There were moments in the past were Inuyasha helped him in battle and he helped Inuyasha, this was no different from one of those times.. wasn't it?

Inuyasha made the smallest noise and moved the tiniest bit, but it caught Kouga's attention. His movement brought back the day he had seen Inuyasha in the lake. He had been sitting far away from Inuyasha and trying his best not to look at him sleeping because of that day. That day brought some feelings he hadn't felt before, not even for Kagome, who he though the feelings would be for. But now, looking at Inuyasha, he felt something stronger than his childish feelings for Kagome. Kouga watched as Inuyasha's golden eyes opened slowly and then blinked twice, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Where am I…. what are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice was groggy, like he should be sleeping more, but something woke him suddenly. "Get off me!" His voice was stronger now, like he was now more awake than he wanted to be.

Kouga suddenly took in his surroundings. In his looking at Inuyhasa it unexpectedly appeared that he had moved without realizing it. He was basically sitting on Inuyasha, his face just inches away from Inuyahsa's face. He moved away, hopefully, much quicker than when he got in that position. "I was checking for injuries!" Kouga found himself saying quickly. "I found you half dead outside, brought you here…. This is the thanks I get? Stupid Mutt…"

"Oh.." Inuyasha said and sat up, his legs were still stiff, but they didn't hurt so much now. Kouga let out a breath of relief, his cover had worked. "Well, thanks, Wolf."  
Inuyasha was really thanking him? This was strange. Was this really Inuyasha? "…What happened?" Something very strange had to have happened if Inuyasha wasn't himself. He half expected him to run out of here without so much as a thanks when he woke up.

"…." Inuyasha sat up. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that if he was going to talk about…. Miroku and his half-brother… he might as well talk with Kouga. He did have an outsider's view, since he didn't travel with Inuyasha and the others. But then again, it's Kouga. Why would he want to know? "Ah, you don't want to know. It's more personal than it has to do with my worn out legs. Really… thanks for the help though. I'll be sure to retu-"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me, Mutt." Kouga crossed his arms. If he wasn't mistaken, Inuyasha had actually _thought_about if he wanted to tell Kouga what happened or not. If he were really Inuyasha he would have said "It is none of your damn business what happened!" without even a second pause to remember what language he was speaking.

"Stop calling me Mutt, damnit! I can go where I want to go." Inuyasha said, despite not getting up, sitting up had been more tough than it really should have been, but he didn't show how much trouble it had been. Kouga was next to him, it would have been a sign of weakness.

"That's more like the Inuyasha I know. Fine, if you really want to go: Go. Give me back my bed." Kouga wasn't sure, but there had to be a reason he wanted to stay. He hadn't left yet.

One thing was for sure, Inuyasha didn't want to limp out of here. Which would be what he looked like if he got up now to leave. "…." He didn't want Kouga to think he was inured though, since all he did was run without stopping or slowing down. Any demon could do that and be fine. But Inuyasha was half-demon… His human side had weaknesses he tried to forget.

"Well, if you aren't going to leave. Sleep or tell me why I found you out cold." Kouga found it quite enjoyable to have the upper hand on Inuyasha.

Another thing was for sure, Inuyasha wasn't going to sleep again around Kouga. He may trust Kouga a bit, but not enough to knowingly sleep around him. Inuyasha sighed. Why was everything so difficult for him now? "Fine. My half-brother and Miroku are lovers. There."

He had spoken so fast it took a second for Kouga to string to words together and make them sound right. So his half-brother (who Kouga did not know) and that monk that traveled with him were together. "Why does that concern you?" Kouga didn't mean to sound rude, but he honestly didn't see where Inuyasha fit into the equation there. Even in his tribe, love was a very personal thing. No one asked him if they could mate someone. They usually just did and informed people that person belonged to them.

Inuyasha turned his eyes from the straw on the ground (apparently Kouga's bed) to Kouga. He looked at him like he was so incredibly stupid. "Sesshomaru is toying with him. He has to be. Someone that evil, that destructive couldn't possibly have those feelings for Miroku."

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-brother? Sesshomaru the lord of the west? Even his tribe didn't mess with that Demon Lord. Kouga was momentarily at a loss for words, but then he found them. "… That seems complicated… Do you have proof he's playing with the monk?" As he watched Inuyasha think about this he was shocked to see that he did not even blink before he answered.

"No, but the point is I _know_Sesshomaru. I've known him since I was little. He's not the type to… have feelings at all."

Kouga knew he heard the words "know" and "known" but he could have sworn they sounded like "fear" and "feared". Kouga shook his head. "And he couldn't have changed? Your monk friend, maybe he changed Sesshomaru. People can.. make other's change in an instant." Maybe Kouga was thinking more along the lines of what Inuyasha made him think and feel sometimes… Even now, in this very serious conversation, Kouga wanted to reach out and touch the half-breed's long silver hair. Why hasn't be touched it before?

"Huff. Change. No one changes. They're always the same. Like telling me a few lies will make me think you've changed. I'm not stupid." Inuyasha took the silence after Kouga's words to think about the last thing Sesshomaru told him. It made more sense now that he was lying.

"Lies? Who told you lies?" Kouga, for a second, was taken aback. He did lie to Inuyasha, but that was a while ago. He surely didn't think back and analyze the injury situation! "I-" He was ready to defend himself again, but Inuyasha interrupted and he was glad he did.

"Sesshomaru told me… he wanted to be my brother." Kouga took this pause between what Inuyasha was saying to look at his face. "He's lying. He's tried to kill me before. . . this change is too quick. It doesn't make sense. So I ran away from there."

Kouga had seen a range of emotions flash through the half-breed's face. The only emotion Kouga felt for Inuyasha now was, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was pity. This wasn't a battle fought with swords or fists or any kind of weapons. The type of battles the half-demon was used to, that he could survive. This was one of the hardest battles of all. Battles with words, feelings, and, most importantly of the heart. Kouga stood up and Inuyasha looked at him. "I'm going. You should get some sleep…" Kouga didn't even turn around to listen to what Inuyasha said afterward. He was going to get some information from the problem itself.

* * *

**Hi!  
Hectic life is hectic.  
This chapter has about 1,000 words more than last. o_o**

**Eek. Who would have guessed Sesshomaru would pop out with that!**  
**Who would have guessed Kouga has some interesting advice for our**  
**half demon!**  
**I wonder what Kouga is going to do next….**

**Ah! Thank you very much Spirit of Auron for that information!**  
**I will try my best to keep it Kouga. =]**

**Thanks for the R&Rs!**

**:3**  
**Much Love,**  
**Maddening Shroud.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Moon

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Twelve: New Moon  
**

* * *

Night came quickly. Miroku stood a good distance from Kaede's hut looking up at the sky. It was a clear night with plenty stars and a very noticeable waning crescent moon. A new moon was to come tomorrow night. It would be an understatement to say that Miroku was worried. He feared for his friend's safety, but he knew that Inuyasha would have to think about what Sesshomaru sprang up on him. Even Miroku didn't think Sesshomaru would have said that. He was glad that Sesshomaru wanted to not only be allies, but try and build a relationship with his little brother. Although, it did seem weird to him. What was it that made Sesshomaru feel that Inuyasha would agree to it? Did he just ruin the friendship Miroku and Inuyasha had? Did Sesshomaru just want to break the ties between him and all his friends? Sesshomaru's words echoed in his mind, _"You are mine."_What did that mean?

"Even I do not think that long, Miroku." Lady Kaede magically appeared beside Miroku.

"Oh… Lot on my mind, I guess. . . How long have you been there?" Miroku smiled at the old lady.

"Ye did not notice?" Kaede brought her gaze up to the moon. "Inuyasha can take care of himself. He did so for quite a while before ye and the others showed up. Besides, death doesn't want him. He's too stubborn." Kaede turned to leave. "Ye have a bed when ye want it, it would be good to have some rest. I might not have been there, but I know it was stressful for ye today. "

When the old lady was gone and out of sight Miroku turned back to the crescent moon. "Not as much as it was for Inuyasha."

"You don't know the half of it, Monk."

Miroku jumped at the sound of a new voice that was familiar, but he couldn't place the face. "Who's there?"

Kouga stepped out from the shadows of a nearby tree and Miroku knew who it was. Kouga still introduced himself anyway. "Kouga, leader of the Wolf demon tribe of this area." He walked closer to Miroku so they could talk. "I didn't think the great demon lord of the west would mate with a human."

Miroku was momentarily confused. How would he know about him and Sesshomaru? There was no way Sesshomaru was telling anyone… did he even have friends? How much _did_Miroku know about Sesshomaru at all? Only then did he remember that Kouga had mentioned Inuyasha, maybe that was how he knew… but why would Inuyasha tell Kouga? "Inuyasha came to you?"

"More or less. I found him." Kouga raised an eyebrow. "So it's true." He took Miroku's avoidance of the earlier statement that it was a fact. "Why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga paused to think up some of the few memories he had of Inuyasha's friends that weren't of the half-breed and Kagome. If he recalled well enough, the monk had a fondness for pretty women, not men. "Don't you like women? That slayer perhaps that you're always with. . ." Kouga may have pushing too much into the monk's life, but…Seeing Inuyasha the way he did. . It pushed him forward to ask question he normally wouldn't.

Miroku stared at him for a long while. Who did this demon think he was butting into his personal life like this? It was none of his business who Miroku loves. "Why are you so interested?" Even if Miroku saw Kouga as an ally, he didn't think Kouga had to know.

Kouga signed. "I wouldn't be sticking nose into your love-life if I didn't have a certain half-demon resting back in my den. You really did a number on him. He's not acting like himself."

"What do you mean?" Miroku began to feel guilty. He didn't want to cause so much stress and pain to his best friend. If all this was going to happen . . . maybe it meant he wasn't supposed to be with Sesshomaru, despite what he or Sesshomaru felt.

"Can't explain it. In any case, I think he'll be toughing it out with me for a while, so don't worry too much about him. If anything can get his spirits up, gotta be a few fights with me." Kouga huffed in a superior way, "You still didn't answer my questions."

Miroku sighed. If he told Kouga, maybe Kouga would tell Inuyasha what he said. "It…" Miorku found that the words were hard to bring out. Instead of staring at Kouga's quizzical and studying eyes, he looked back up to the stars and the words came easier. "I can't help myself. I thought I loved Sango. She turned me down. Sesshomaru…he's given me not only love, but a reason to live." He looked back at Kouga with a new stronger look. "Did we pass your test?"

Kouga was shocked by the new look in Miroku's eyes. He took a step back. How did the monk really know that Kouga was testing Miroku's feelings? Kouga sighed. He did pass, but Sesshomaru hasn't yet. It wasn't like Kouga was going to risk his life to track down the demon lord and test him. Not unless it was a necessary act. Besides, the monk spoke with such conviction that, maybe he didn't have to meet the Demon Lord. The mere fact that Miroku had mated with Lord Sesshomaru and lived was proof enough for Kouga. He "huffed" as a response and changed the subject. He didn't want to keep talking about a personal love life that wasn't any of his concern. "Where's Kagome and the other girl and the runt? I don't sense 'em here." Kouga looked beyond Miroku as if they were hiding in the distance.

Miroku didn't answer right away, since the subject changed rater quickly. He took it as he indeed pass. "… I was planning on asking Inuyasha that. . . but, well, I didn't get the chance." Miroku gave a nervous smile.

"Oh well." Kouga shrugged. Maybe he hadn't seen Kagome in a while that he was getting these strange… feelings… about Inuyasha. If he could just see her once more… "See ya." He turned to leave, but Miroku's voice stopped him.

"Umm. Kouga?"

"What?" He turned back around to face Miroku.

"Do you know… about the new moon?" Miroku looked nervous, as if he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if he should say it.

"Yeah… When there is no moon and it's less visible to hunt. What of it?" Kouga raised an eyebrow this time out of confusion.

Miroku sighed; it wasn't his place to tell Kouga what happened to Inuyasha on the night of a new moon. "… Just, make sure Inuyasha comes back tomorrow… before it gets dark." Even if Inuyasha hated him, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Inuyasha on his one night of weakness.

The way the monk acted made Kouga curious. "How come?"

"…No reason." Miroku faked a yawn. "I'm quite tried. I'm going to sleep. Good.. uh, night." Miroku wasn't sure he was supposed to say goodbye or see you later, so he settled on goodnight.

Kouga made a face as the monk walked away from him. That did not satisfy his curiosity. There was something going on and it dealt with the new moon. Kouga would find it out at all costs. Miroku was already well enough back inside the hut when he turned to leave, but almost jumped five feet in the air. There in front of him stood Lord Sesshomaru. Why hadn't he sensed him before? It was obvious that he was related to Inuyasha. He had the same golden eyes and silver hair. He may have not felt threatened speaking to the human monk but this Demon Lord… he would be lying if he said he was not scared for his life a little bit.

"You are Inuyasha's friend?"

Kouga wasn't sure why, but in the dark Lord Sesshomaru looked more… deadly, than he pictured him to look. Kouga, for lack of speech, nodded his head.

"And he is with you?"

Was it just Kouga or did he detect a little bit of worry from the demon lord? "Yes." Kouga watched the Demon Lord struggle with his words for a second.

"Is he okay?"

Kouga couldn't fake a more confused face than right this second. The stories he had heard of Sesshomaru were not like this at all. "He's… fine… or will be…"

"Alright." Kouga watched as the Demon Lord turned, but stopped short. "If you must question someone about my relationship with them, please do so with me. Do not bother Miroku again. The consequences will be deadly, I assure you."

And just like that Kouga watched Sesshomaru disappear. With his life still intact he went back to his den… He felt he would have to tell Inuyasha that Sesshomaru asked after him. The change in this evil killer was obvious. Would it be a weakness?

**~It Is Not Ture~  
**

Sesshomaru walked off into the darkness to go find Rin and Jakken. As strong as the monk was, he did have a lot on his mind and it wasn't safe for him to be outside alone at night. He didn't mean to ease drop on the conversations between his mate and Lady Kaede or the Leader of the wolf tribe, but he did. Sesshomaru had to hold his tongue many times when the Wolf Leader asked after their relationship, among other sharp objects located in a sheath. When Miroku left he only wanted to ask the Wolf Tribe Leader to not cause more stress upon Miroku, he still couldn't take much before he was questioning everything in his life. Instead he asked after Inuyaha. He did not intend to ask about Inuyasha. To see him run off like that was only slightly worrying. If anyone could look after themselves it was Inuyasha, but Miroku worried about him. And about the moon. Sesshomaru had nearly forgotten about the New Moon's effect on Inuyasha. If all went well, Inuyasha would be back by tomorrow afternoon, and this 'talk' Miroku wanted would finally be completed.

It irked him that now, after all these years, one single person could change him so much. He was only worried about one person before he happened upon Miroku while looking for Rin. Now he cared about a total of three people. Three too many. Did all of this start the day his sword told him to revive a little girl? Or did it start later when the same sword told him to revive a demon slayer? Or has this always been 'fate'? These were questions Sesshomaru would most likely never answer, even in his lifetime. The only thing he could do now was live as he wanted to. It was a strange concept, since he had always lived how he wanted to, but now it meant something different. The definition of the term "wanted" was very broad to him now. What he wanted above all else was safety for Miroku and Rin. Then for them to have everything they've ever wanted. Then to build a relationship with his half-brother.

For that to happen, however, Inuyasha would have to want that as well. Knowing how Inuyasha felt, Sesshomaru didn't think that would happen anytime soon. Now his half-brother would think the only reason he would want a build a brotherly relationship with him would only be because he mated Miroku. And would that honestly be the case? If Sesshomaru had never loved Miroku, would he want to be brothers with Inuyasha? Was everything now because of Miroku?

Yes, but that was why Sesshomaru had such strong feelings for Miroku. Anyone that could change a Demon Lord's way of thinking had to be strong. Sesshomaru didn't know anyone else who was strong physically as they were mentally. The monk may have a bad habit of over thinking, but it made him just as strong.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice brought Sesshomaru to the matters at hand. She was delighted that when she ran up to him and stopped, he placed his hand on her head for a pat.

"Let's go. We have work to do." With that Sesshomaru started out to the west.

**~It Is Not True~**

Miroku woke mid-morning. It felt strange to be the only one at Kaede's place. Like he was missing half of himself. When he walked out of the room Kaede had let him use, she had already made breakfast and laid it out for him, covered so no flies could get it. She, however, was nowhere to be seen. He ate his breakfast quickly even though he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Sesshomaru had told him last night he had something he needed to do and he left. Miroku accepted it, since he knew he was a Demon Lord. In all honesty, Miroku had no idea what Demon Lords did. Sesshomaru was a rather unique Demon Lord, he had seen how human lords had houses to maintain and people to exert their Lordship over. Sesshomaru had none of that save a house a few people to tend to it. So what did he do?

Miroku sighed at his lack of knowledge about his lover when a woman came to Kaede's hut. Apparently his look had startled her and her voice was too soft when she spoke. Miroku did not understand her. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh uhmm. I was looking for Kaede… she was supposed to help my family with a spirit cleansing...Do you know where she is?"

"Ah. I do not." Miroku smiled at her and added, "Though I might not look it; I am a monk. If you would permit me to help instead…"

"Oh yes, please do." She smiled back and then walked out of sight.

Miroku figured he'd find things around the village to do while he wanted for Inuyasha to get back. At least it would keep him occupied.

**~It Is Not True~  
/SideStory**

When Kouga had left that night, Inuyasha let sleep take him once more. His legs would be better by the morning and he'd leave. However, when he woke up, that was a different matter. He found that not only was he hungry, but Kouga was nowhere to be seen. This didn't sound like a horrible matter, until Inuyasha tried to leave. The tribe members that were in the den would not let him leave Kouga's 'room', for lack of a better word.

"Kouga told us not to let you leave until he came back." A female wolf tribe member said with her arms crossed.

Her companion did not adopt the same attitude toward him. "We're sorry, really. Would you like something to eat? I could go and bring you something."

"Shahi! We do not offer prisoners food."

The other wolf demon, now noted as Shahi, looked at her friend. "What makes you think he's a prisoner, Niiha? Kouga did-"

"Didn't specify if he was or wasn't. So he is." Niiha looked down at her friend as if she had won a battle Inuyasha did not realize.

As much as Inuyasha loved fighting, he'd rather not watch these two. Instead of listening to them continue to talk outside of the opening to the rest of the den, he turned around and walked to the back of Kouga's room. He could go without eating; he's done it before many times and lived. At least his human side wasn't as strong as his demon side was.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how many hours he sat in the same place waiting for Kouga to come back, but for some unknown reason he started to get antsy. He wanted to leave now.

**~It Is Not True~**

**/SS**

Kouga looked up at the sky; night would come soon. He had finally wasted enough time. He hunted for his tribe and brought back the spoils throughout the day. His tribe would be in the lap of luxury for a while now. He only hoped that Inuyasha did not put up a fight and kill members of his tribe just to leave. He put too much faith in Inuyasha's tendency to do good. He must have been worried, however, since the travel back to then den took half the time he would usually take. Kouga wanted to get there long while after dark, when the moon was well at its apex, but he reached the den a little earlier. He walked into the den as if nothing was wrong. When he saw Shahi running up to him, Kouga couldn't help the drop in his stomach he felt. Did Inuyasha walk out? Did he fight back? Did he sneak away?

"Niiha thinks the half-breed is a prisoner… and hasn't fed him all day. I swear I can hear his stomach growl every second. Can I feed him, please?" Shahi, true to her nature, looked as sweet and innocent as her personality. She nervously glanced behind her to see if Niiha was coming to scold her again.

Kouga was about to answer, and scold Shahi for not acting as she thought best, when a familiar voice yelled at him. "KOUGA, DAMNIT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Kouga let a tad amount of anger build. "SHUT IT, MUTT! I KNOW!" then he turned to Shahi, who looked physically hurt by the random yelling. "Uh, I'm sorry. If you could bring something for our tribe's friend, that would be much appreciated. I'll speak to Niiha. In the meantime, next time you think something is right, you act on it." With that he started back toward his room. Shahi went to collect some food for Inuyasha. Kouga paused at the opening to his room. He told Niiha to go and help Shahi. When he walked in, he locked eyes with a very upset looking half-breed.

"About fucking time." Inuyasha stood up. "I can finally leave now."

Kouga didn't waste any time. "New moon's tonight." Was it just Kouga's imagination or did fear give the tiniest wave from Inuyasha's face?

"So. Bye." Inuyasha said. He should have known! He should have kept time! Now today's antsy feelings made perfect sense. His body knew what was going to happen before he did. How late in the night was it? Would Inuyasha make it out of the den before the transformation took? He started to walk as casually past Kouga as he could without trying to give away his feelings, or God forbid have Kouga sniff them out.

As Inuyasha pasted Kouga he grabbed his arm. "Why are you so nervous?" He raised an eyebrow. "Miroku asked me if I knew about the new moon. What about the new moon?"

"You spoke to Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding the question. Why would he go and do that?

"Someone has to figure out why you're so… not you." Kouga shrugged still holding on to Inuyasha's arm.

"That's none of your business or concern, Wolf."

"It is if I'm your friend, Mutt."

"Who wants friend like you?"

"Obviously you, or you would have fought you way out!"

"Tut! Maybe I didn't want to-" Inuyasha felt it start to happen right before it happened. It always started out with a burning tingle feeling in his whole body. Like the power had to build before it released in his transformation. _'Aw, fuck.'_Inuyasha had time to think before his hair turned black; his ears diapered and became human ears; fangs and claws became teeth and nails. He, right before Kouga's eyes, was human. Inuyasha's now dark brown eyes looked into Kouga's face. What was he going to do now?

Kouga could not believe his eyes. He blinked a few times when Inuyasha's hair turned back. Then continued to watch the transformation. It was the smell that got Kouga first. The smell was unmistakably human. If he had not been holding on to Inuyasha's arm the whole time he would have thought Inuyasha disappeared and got a human to take his place. A human who, believe it or not, looked exactly like Inuyasha. Then when Kouga least expected it, Inuyasha looked at him with brand new eyes, quite literally. These were not the golden orbs he was used to. Kouga felt a spark go through his entire body. "Inu… yasha?"

Well, at least he wasn't defenseless with a hoard of demons chasing him. At least it was just Kouga. At least it was someone who didn't want to kill him. . . for the time being. "Yeah… It's me." Inuyasha looked away.

**~It is not True~  
/ESS**

Miroku sat was finally back at the hut. There were many things in the village that needed fixing. Most of them weren't even monk work. He fixed a few wagon wheels, and countless roofs. The villagers who knew Inuyasha well and did not fear him told him how normally the half-breed would deal with these simple matters when he visited last. Miroku was happy to help, since work kept his mind off how little he knew about Sesshomaru and how worried he was about Inuyasha. However, the worry increased when night came and he was back at the hut. Inuyasha was not there. Did he stay with Kouga? Did he tell Kouga what happened to him the night of a new Moon? However, a familiar face was there in Inuyasha's absence.

"Well come back, Miroku! Finals are next week. I seem have gotten my days mixed up, sadly. So I won't be able to stay long. But I did get restocked!" Kagome looked behind Miroku. "Inuyasha isn't with you?" She suddenly looked as worried as Miroku felt.

"No, but he should be back..Anytime now." Miroku wasn't sure if Kagome would be as worried as he is. Then again, Kaede would have to have told her what happened to make her understand the gravity of Inuyasha not being here. "Kaede tell you.. what happened?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled her bright smile at him, she could see the worry in Miroku's face. "Oh, Inuyasha'll be fine. I am sure." She handed him a fresh, and somewhat cold, water bottle. Kaede did tell her a little something. "Hmm. Just that Sango took Kohaku and Shippo to her village. Why? What else happened?"

Now would have been a good time to fill her in. "Nothing important." But fear clutched at Miroku's throat and told him to say something else. "Sesshomaru wants to be allied with us." Well, more or less, he kept telling himself.

"Whhha? Really? I don't believe it…" Kagome watched Miroku take a few drinks from the bottle of water she gave him. "Why would he do that? He's… He's… evil."

"Evil?"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen him with _two_arms. That man was dangerous, well still is, but he was doubly dangerous. Could have killed Inuyasha had I not been there." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out two candy bars, when Miroku passed for one, she placed one back in the bag and started to unwrap and eat the other one. "If you think he is dangerous now, you should have seen his demon dog form! Don't tell Inuyasha, but sometimes, I still have nightmares of it. His fangs were huge! I'd be stuck between teeth, in my dream that is. I still don't know how Inuyasha managed to cut off his arm." Kagome took Miroku's silence as if he wanted her to continue. "Though, I must say, if he really wants to be allies with us. . . I don't see the harm if he's serious. However… if he's just playing games with us….." Kagome let her voice trail off in an unspoken warning.

Miroku stood up. Was he the only one who thought people, demon lords, could change? "I'm going to bed. I am sure Inuyasha is safe…" Unless Kouga wanted to take advantage of Inuyasha's human state and kill him. Then he wasn't. But right now, Miroku didn't much care. It seemed his life was just going down the drain again.

Not only was Kagome worried for Inuyasha, but now she was worried for Miroku. He had that look in his face around the time that Sango told him she loved someone else… Which was always a bad look for the monk.

**~It is not True~  
/SS**

"You comfortable?" Kouga asked the covered up Inuyasha.

"Not really, no." The muffled voice, that was Inuyasha, said from under three furs. In an attempt to keep the human smell to a minimum Kouga threw some furs he had around the half-breed… the human? Whatever he was now.

"This isn't going to work…" Kouga mumbled.

As if on cue, Shahi and Niiha walked past the opening that was Kouga's room. Both held food for Inuyasha, but when they looked around all they saw was their tribe leader bending over a mound of furs. "Uh, Kouga, here is the food… Where is the half-breed?"

Niiha sniffed and then covered her nose. "Ew. What's that smell?"

Shahi sniffed, but all she smelled was the fruit she was holding. "Your nose has always been weird. I don't smell anything."

"Put the food down and leave." Kouga's voice held the authority of the tribe leader and the two wolf demons could do nothing but obey.

"I'm hot." The muffled voice told Kouga.

"I know." Kouga sighed, then struck by an idea he should have had first, he quickly unwrapped Inuyasha, ignoring his protest while he did so and draped the furs over the open entrance to his room. "There, now you don't have to hide so much…"

"It's just for the night. Once the sun comes up I'm back to normal."

"This happens every new moon?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha had already told him the basics of what had happened, it was just hard to wrap his mind around it.

"No, just the first new moon of every month." It was pointless to lie now. Kouga already knew. What he was going to do with the information was up to him.

"Shame. You don't look half bad as a human." Kouga said out loud. As soon as he words left his mouth he knew they should have been thought only.

Inuyasha huffed at him. "Don't tease me. It's bad enough this happens to me. I don't need your attitude." If there was one thing Inuyasha hated more as a human it was the fact that the emotions he felt were harder to hide.

Well, that was new. He half expected Inuyasha to… Well, he wasn't really sure. Hit him. Curse at him. Something other than 'huff'. Was Inuyasha's human personality different from when his demon side was strong? Kouga took it upon himself to test this theory. "Who said I was kidding?" Kouga walked away from his handiwork of the makeshift door and stood closer to Inuyasha.

"….. Why else would you say something that weird?" Inuyasha questioned, half-confused. He didn't like anyone getting to close to him when he was human. Especially if they were demons. Kouga surely wouldn't attack him while he was human… would he? Earlier he said they were friends. You don't kill your friends. Inuyasha felt the sudden need to remind Kouga of this fact.

"What if I thought it was true? You look softer. Do you feel softer?" Kouga closed the space between him and Inuyasha quicker than Inuyasha would have liked.

"Hey! Whoa, now you're being creepy. Kouga!" Inuyasha's voice was louder than it should be as Kouga's hand reached over and touched his face.

"Shhh! You don't want the whole den in here do you? To know your secret?" Kouga had been right. Inuyasha did not hide his shock and fear as well as he would have, had he been his normal half-demon self. Kouga moved his hand from Inuyasha's face and took his arm and pulled up the sleeve to feel the skin on Inuyasha's arm.

"Okay!" His voice was hardly above a whisper now, "I get it. Haha. Jokes on me. Now let go." Truth be told, Inuyasha didn't get it. But this touching made his heart beat too fast that he cold feel it in his throat and ear it in his years. Kouga was making him feel awkward and he needed to get away from him. Since Kouga did not have a strong hold Inuyasha was able to pull his arm free and take a few steps back.

The memory of that day at the lake, the touch of Inuyasha's skin, and even the hushed whisper from Inuyasha's lips made Kouga act a way he most likely shouldn't have. "There is no joke." The few steps back Inuyasha had taken were futile; Kouga reached over and pulled Inuyasha back to him and brought the half-breed into a kiss. It was quick, since Inuyasha saw this coming and bit the wolf demon's lips. Kouga brought his hand up and wiped a small amount of blood off his lips.

Kouga's blood painted Inuyasha's bottom lip when he spoke next. "You leave or so help me, I will walk right out in all my human glory and die just to get away from you."

* * *

**Hi!  
Well, that didn't go as Kouga planed.  
I made this longer... I think I put two chatpers in one? *shrug*  
I know this chapter is mainly Kouga and Inuyasha! I'm sorry!  
Sesshomaru and Miroku will have more parts in the next chapter, I promise! 3  
And when have I ever broken my promises?  
Aside from updating quickly. .  
**

**Thanks for the R&Rs! *Mwah!***  
**Did I really…? =/**  
**….. Eh, Screw it. If you're reading you get a kiss. =P**

**Much love!**  
**:3**  
**Maddening Shroud.**


	13. Chapter 13: Human Feelings

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:  
**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Thirteen: Human Feelings  
**

* * *

Kouga should have seen that coming. He really should have. His lip was already healed by now, pain gone. He should have thought more about his actions before he just reached out and kissed the now human Inuyasha. Did the half-breed have him that wound up already? He could never really hold himself back from things he wanted; that much was true. Kouga hadn't even been thinking about Kagome tonight. This was wrong. He liked Kagome. He wanted Kagome to be his woman. This was all true fact, yes? But his feelings changed gradually over seeing the half-breed in a new light. Kagome was far from his feelings, but she kept poking her head into his thoughts. Thoughts were such flimsy things. They could make you change your actions in a second. You can never trust your own thoughts. Kouga could feel a headache coming on. Even the nature of thinking gave him a headache. Kouga placed a hand on his forehead trying to rid himself of it with just pure will.

Inuyasha wiped the small amount of Kouga's blood off his face. This was no good. He now knew too much about his "ally" wolf-demon. He had a fetish for humans! Inuyasha suddenly felt a great deal of pity for Kagome; did she have to put up this kind of treatment form Kouga? After the best 'threat' Inuyasha could think of, Kouga still didn't move. What was he thinking about? If this was really some kind of sick joke, Inuyasha wasn't having any fun at all. "This is your last chance to quit joking. . . And leave." Inuyasha may have said big words, but he didn't mean them. He didn't want to die. His pride would make him walk out there right this second, if it wasn't for his need to survive while in his human form. His instinct to survive was more powerful than his words, at the moment, and it might even overpower his pride.

For as long as Kouga has known Inuyasha there wasn't anything that would make him throw his life away so recklessly unless it was to protect someone. He had no one to protect. He wouldn't rush out in a den full of demons just to escape Kouga, when he wasn't going to do anything to him. His brain kept telling him he needed to leave Inuyasha alone. To go back and find Kagome. To tell her that she was his woman. His brain's power to retaliate got worst making his headache hurt more. Kouga smirked; screw his brain. His brain was a bitch. He removed his hand from his forehead. Now he would ignore his headache instead of cater to it. Who did his brain think it was, anyway? Kouga ran the show, not some stupid thoughts. "It's not a joke, Inuyasha, and I'm not leaving. If I did, you wouldn't hear what I have to tell you." How could Kouga forget about the information he had for Inuyasha? Now that he had gone and messed up, would Inuyasha believe him?

Inuyasha was upset. More upset than he would be if he was normal. He couldn't believe everything that's happened to him. His best friend mates with his half-brother. His best friend _loves_his brother. His brother loves his best friend. His brother wants not only a relationship with his best friend, but with him as well, and finally, he hopes this will be the last thing, Kouga hits on him with his human fetish. In his human state, Inuyasha can't defend himself as he should. This was all going downhill fast. If he kept Kouga talking, then maybe he wouldn't try anything else again. Inuyasha was about to ask what it was that he had to know, but his stomach growled, a lot louder now that he was human. His hunger was stronger too, since he hadn't eaten all day.

Kouga, without so much as pause to process Inuyasha's silence, walked away from him and picked up the bowl of fruits and other edible goodies the girls had brought not too long ago. He handed the bowl to Inuyasha and sat down on the ground. "Sit and eat, I'll tell you while you eat." Kouga watched as Inuyasha did as he was told. Kouga saw Inuyasha's unsure attitude toward doing what he was told. He mentally scolded himself for acting like he did before. He should have waited to win him over or something. Now he'd have this road-block in his path. When Inuyasha stated to eat, Kouga started his story. "I left to go and speak with Miroku. He-" Kouga made an annoyed face as Inuyasha, with food in his mouth, couldn't hold in his question.

"Why did you go and do that? No one asked you to bother him! Did you tell him where I was?" Inuyasha wiped some of the food that fell out of his mouth away and glared at Kouga. It was none of his business to go and mess around with his friends!

Kouga had to bite his own tongue. Was Inuyasha usually this cute? "I did it because someone had to see if you were freaking out over nothing. Shut up and eat. I'm not done with the story. Miroku seemed really worried about you, now that I know about the full moon I can understand why. He seems genuine in his feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't ask for the whole story but it sounded like he thought about ending his own life." Kouga shrugged.

Inuyasha stopped stuffing his face. "He did? Why?"

Kouga continued. "He said that Sesshomaru gave him love and a reason to live after Sango turned him down. I guess that means Sango really messed him up." Kouga couldn't picture someone that you've loved for so long turning you down while you're blindsided. He took a glance at Inuyasha trying to picture it, but he realized that what he was feeling for Inuyasha right now… It wasn't love. At least not yet. He was just strongly attracted to him. Would these feelings turn to love? Kouga shrugged to himself. "Continue eating, Mutt."

Inuyasha sighed, Human or normal he'd still be called a mutt. Did Sango really get to Miroku like that? He couldn't picture the happy-go-lucky monk thinking about things like killing himself. Did Sesshomaru pull him through times like that? It just didn't seem like he'd be the type to help anyone. Maybe he really shouldn't have ran away… Maybe he should have a talk with his brother a real, honest talk. "What else did Miroku say?"

Kouga took a small piece of dried meat from Inuyasha's bowl. "Nothing much after that. He asked me about the new moon, and told me to tell you to get back before dark. Of course I was busy all day… sooo." Kouga started chewing on the jerky.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn for an annoyed face. "Busy wasting time so you could see what Miroku was talking about, I bet."

Kouga couldn't hide the small smile that showed up on his face if he wanted to. "Yeah, well, hope you enjoy your food." Kouga was about to lay back, finish eating the piece of meat he stole, and get some sleep himself, when he realized he almost forgot to tell him about Sesshomaru. "I also happened to speak with Lord Sesshomaru too."

Inuyasha almost chocked on the apple he happened to be eating at the time. "You what?"

"He asked after you. He seemed kind of worried. Then he threatened my life for pestering Miroku." Kouga shoved the rest of the jerky in his mouth and started to finish it off.

"…" Inuyasha was silent as he looked at the half eaten apple in front of him. Did Sesshomaru really and truthfully ask after him? Kouga would have no reason to lie, and as Inuyasha had pointed out before. . . Kouga had an outsider's view. He had to take what he said with a grain of salt and believe it. Though, the end bit sounded like something Sesshomaru would do. "What'd he. . . say?"

Kouga didn't want to upset Inuyasha . . . again. He swallowed his food then sighed. "Usual stuff. He asked me if you were with me. . . and if you were okay."

Inuyasha put his apple back in the half empty bowl. His appetite was gone now. He put his hands together and rested his lips on them, almost like he was praying with his fingers intertwined. He shut out the world for a second so he could think. _'Okay. If Sesshomaru is really, honestly, asking about me in that way. . . If Miroku really loves him. . . If Sesshomaru really saved his life. . . That means that everything has changed now. If everything has changed now. What. . am I. . .going to do? Miroku's friendship is too important to me to throw away. I'll try. I'll try to talk to Sesshomaru again. . . I need to see his change for myself. I need to see that he isn't tricking me.'_Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up to say something to Kouga, but he was gone. He couldn't have been thinking for that long could he? Just what he needed: to be alone in a room, separated from hundreds of wolf demons by a few furs as a door. This was totally safe.

_Kouga ___

__Kouga saw Inuyasha started to think. He knew that this information must be hard on him, so he left and went to check on his tribesmen for the night.

"I'm telling you, Shahi, I smell a human!" Niiha's voice reached Kouga's ears, even if it was just a whisper.

"Niiha, I don't smell it. Hikori doesn't smell it. No one smells it." Shahi's innocent voice held a bit of annoyance that it would normally not hold. She must have been hearing this for a long time.

Kouga casually walked toward their part of the den.

"That's because I have a better nose than you two! I've always had a better no—OH, Kouga." Niiha, who was first to notice Kouga, stood up first, she was followed by Shahi and Hikori.

"What's going on over here?" Kouga did his best to sound casual, since this was a private conversation between three of his tribesmen, but it dealt with Inuyasha so he had to be at least a little bit nosey.

"Nothing much, Shahi and Niiha are having an argument and threw me into the mix. That's the fun of being Shahi's brother." Hikori, a rather tough looking warrior, smiled and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry! Were we too loud?" Shahi had a way of looking physically wounded when she felt that she had done something wrong. Kouga wasn't sure if she did this on purpose just because it let her get out of many things, or if it was just her natural way of being. Either way, it worked for her.

Kouga shook his head. "What is the argument about?"

"I smell something no one smells." Niiha crossed her arms in a rather upset manner. She sniffed again and this time gave Kouga a quizzical look. Could she smell Inuyasha on him?

"Well," Kouga took an obviously loud sniff. "Smells normal to me. Maybe we should all get some sleep, and try not to wake everyone up with your bickering." Kouga smiled at them and walked away. He spoke with a few more of his tribesmen before finally returning back to his room, of sorts. Inuyasha sat with his back to a wall so he could see the whole room. Kouga went to his bed and laid down. "It's pretty late as it is, go ahead and get some sleep." He thought he heard Inuyasha 'huff' as he closed his eyes. . .maybe it was his imagination.

"I don't sleep on nights like this." Inuyasha didn't lie. He was tired, but he wouldn't sleep tonight, or any other night when he became human. He never felt safe enough.

"Why?" Kouga had his back faced toward Inuyasha, but he was sure that he heard him.

". . I just don't. Go to sleep already." Inuyasha was starting to sound extremely annoyed.

Kouga felt that he had bothered Inuyasha enough today, but he couldn't help himself this time. "If you thing some big bad wolf is going to eat you up while you sleep; that's not going to happen." Kouga smirked as he heard Inuyasha's "tut" as a response.

What he didn't see, however, was the blush that Inuyasha tried to hide, even from himself.

**~It Is Not True~**

Miroku couldn't get any sleep. He had heard Kagome go to her and Kaede's room shortly after Miroku had left. He tossed and turned for the longest time thinking about a number of things. Most was about Inuyasha's a safty, and then of Sesshomaru, how he didn't know what he did with his time and what he would have to gain in playing with his feelings, if Inuyasha and Kagome were correct. He couldn't think of anything Sesshomaru would have to gain, but maybe he didn't know Sesshomaru all that well. The most he remembered was lots of fights with Inuyasha. Miroku would try to help Inuyasha, but the half-breed would just say it was his battle and for Miroku to protect Kagome and Shippo, and Sango when she became part of the group. He remembered that Sesshomaru was powerful beyond words, as well as beautiful, but what else did he know besides that? Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome were right, they have said similar things.

Miroku sighed. Another night he wouldn't be able to sleep. He got up and dressed quickly. Perhaps he would just waste the night looking at the stars. Outside of Kaede's home, he sat and gazed up at the stars. Seeing no moon in the sky only made Miroku more nervous. Inuyasha never came back. Did that mean he was still with Kouga? Or did he get away too late only to turn human on the journey back? He didn't understand how nonchalant about it Kagome was, _"Inuyasha will be fine, I'm sure."_ But how sure was she? She didn't even know why he ran off. There was a good reason and Miroku was that reason. He didn't want to cause his friend all this trouble. . . maybe he should end things with Sesshomaru.

**~It Is Not True~**

"Report to Jaken when you are finished. Dismissed." Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West Lands, watched as his newly hired men left to do their jobs. It irked him to see how much of his territory had gone to waste in his absence. He didn't care much about this place his father had left him (and even Inuyasha) upon his death, which was why he let it rot so much. However, the place now needed to be revived, as well as his land and the ghost-towns of villages scattered about. It would take many long days and nights, but the most important thing is he started. Sesshomaru was about to tackle the next items needed to be done when he felt it. Sesshomaru couldn't explain it, but he felt Miroku was having troubles. He knew Miroku's life wasn't in danger, but he feared more emotional harm toward the monk would cause him to question his life again. He couldn't have Miroku diminishing his existence again. "Taki, inform Jaken I'm leaving for the night, tell him to watch after Rin while I'm gone. You should finish up your tasks and watch her too."

Taki, an old lowly demon maid scrubbing the study's old dirty cobwebs from shelves of books, stopped what she was doing, bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room in search for Jaken. She had been one of the two maids who lived here to keep the house in order, yet as time passed and Sesshomaru hardly visited, they kept to keeping a few rooms in top condition. Rooms that no one entered remained untouched. Sesshomaru wrote a few things down before leaving his home.

Sesshomaru made it to Kaede's village in record time. Walking just out of the woods far away from Kaede's home, he spotted Miroku easily. He sat in the grass gazing up at the stars. Who knew what he was thinking about. . . Sesshomaru knew it had to be something along the lines of 'I hope Inuyasha is okay.' He would be lying if he said the thought didn't annoy him a bit. Miroku's thoughts should only be about him. He would have to watch his jealousy. All these feelings were new to him, but he was a professional at hiding one's feelings. He wouldn't let Miroku know he was jealous. When he was close enough to Miroku to basically reach out and touch him, Sesshomaru spoke, "Look at what I have become. Someone who can't stay a whole night away from their lover."

Miroku didn't know anyone was coming; much less that Sesshomaru was near. When he spoke, he jumped slightly and looked up at the Demon Lord staring down at him. How long had he been there? Miroku blushed at being called his 'lover' since he, himself, couldn't get used to the term. "Sesshomaru?" He couldn't help but feel relaxed that it was Sesshomaru. He did not notice how uneasy he felt when he was away. "What are you doing here? Don't you have business to attend to?" Miroku wasn't sure what the business was, but he gathered that he'd have to get used only having Sesshomaru around half of the time. Miroku stood up and brushed the grass off his robes.

This was not the reunion Sesshomaru had thought was going to happen. He had expected a hug at least. This was not acceptable. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Miroku's arm and pulled him close. "Business can wait." He kissed the top of Miorku's head and, as casually as he could, tried to ask Miroku what was the matter. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

The hug Sesshomaru happened to give Miroku did wonders for his heart since it started to hammer in his chest, but his mood was still the same. The hug felt forced, since inside his head he kept telling himself he knew nothing about Sesshomaru and all of this was so weird and that maybe Inuyasha and Kagome were right and Sesshomaru really was just using him. Not to mention he shouldn't be cuddling with Inuyasha's brother while Inuyasha was missing and possibly in trouble. Would this kind of love, this trickery love, be the only kind of love Miroku would ever get?

Sesshomaru smelled them before he saw the tears Miroku cried. He pulled away from Miroku to look at his face. "Are you. . .?" This wouldn't be the first time Miroku started to cry in Sesshomaru's presence.

Maybe it was these kinds of thoughts, or the fact that Sesshomaru was holding him. . but Miroku didn't notice he had silent tears down his face until Sesshomaru asked him if he was crying. Right then he decided to just be out with all his thoughts and feelings, even if it was selfish of himself to throw these thoughts at Sesshomaru who was just getting used to his own feelings. "I…" But the words wouldn't come out. His throat closed up on him. If he told Sesshomaru everything and it turned out to in fact, be a game, he would just leave. Miroku still wanted Sesshomaru's love, even if it was a trick.

Sesshomaru sighed and guided Miroku into a sitting position where he could rest his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He wasn't going to force Miroku to talk right away. He assumed all this was still over that slayer. If Sesshomaru could see her again . . . Anger boiled through his veins as he thought this. This was unfair to Miroku. She would go on being happy, but Miroku was still haunted by her refusal. It changed him as much as Miroku changed Sesshomaru. A little tiny part of him was glad that Miroku was his, but he couldn't stand watching Miroku be hurt over and over again by the same woman. He played with the idea that if he killed her the pain she caused Miroku would be gone forever. . .

"I. . ." Miroku's words broke his fantasy, so he paid more attention to him now. "I don't know you as well as I should." The words hurt Sesshomaru much more than he would care to notice or admit. He didn't say anything though. He took to his silence and let the monk speak hurtful words until he was done. Then he would show the monk just how much he really knew. ". . . Inuyasha and Kagome, maybe unknowingly, pointed this out to me. I. . I don't know what to think anymore. I didn't know you before I helped Rin and. . . Before that, you were some powerful demon that could rip me in half with the just a passing thought. You fought Inuyasha countless times while I watched with the others. . .maybe you are tricking me for some reason that I have yet to figure out and Inuyasha and Kagome are right and I'm wrong in things-"

Sesshomaru could take no more. His on grip Miroku's shoulder tightened. It was obviously too tight for the monk's liking, but he didn't cry out in pain. "Inuyasha. Kagome. Inuyasha. Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed. "Who cares what they think. I care for you and you alone. Let them deal with their doubts and suspicions. They should not bother you with things beneath you." He loosened his grip. "I would not trick someone in this manner." The words were getting harder to say, since they were so different from what he was used to saying. A simple threat could not win the monk's heart back. "You know me better than Inuyasha or Kagome. In fact, I would show you how well you know me tonight, monk, but the plans are not yet complete. And I do believe I made a promise to you about beds."

Miroku, whose face was now dry, felt a rush of heat to his face. What Sesshomaru had said did make sense, but he really did care what his friend thought. Sooner or later he'd have to tell Kagome and Sango just why Sesshomaru wanted to be allies with them. The fact that Inuyasha ran away from them before was not a good sign. But he felt like if he had Sesshomaru by his side things would all just work out. Things he didn't know about Sesshomaru would be shown to him over time. Right now he was just content with being with Sesshomaru. Miroku was still pondering on what to say next, when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Right now, none of this matters. You should get some rest. Shall I walk you back inside?"

Miroku snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. "Let's stay out here just a bit longer."

The two sat in silence while they gazed up at the stars.

**~It is not True~**

**/SS**

Kouga was the first to wake up. He could tell the sun had come up because the human smell in his room was gone, like it had suddenly vanished. Maybe that was what woke him up. He groggily rolled over to see where Inuyasha had gone, but the sight before him instantly woke him up. Not only was Inuyasha back to being a half-demon, but he seemed to have fallen asleep. He laid sprawled along the floor. His hair had fanned out around him like a silvery web. Kouga, against his better instincts, crawled over to Inuyasha and touched the silvery locks. They were softer than Kouga had thought they would be. He glanced at the sleeping half-breed's face. He looked so different from when he was awake. His face was relaxed and the ever present glare was gone. He looked kind of cute and innocent without that glare. Kouga positioned himself on top of the sleeping Inuyasha, almost like he had before, this time he was fully aware of what he was doing. He moved the tangled bits of hair that had moved themselves on Inuyasha's face away so he could get a better look. This would have been all he did, had his eyes not traveled downward toward a partially opened robe. They always said curiosity killed the cat, but did it kill the wolf? He loosed the top and peeked at Inuyasha's partially exposed chest. Kouga did not see so much at the lake, but he did have a few scars. He ran his finger over what seemed like a very old scar on his right shoulder when he looked up to notice two golden eyes watching him.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" Inuyasha could barely ask out of his clenched teeth. Inuyasha didn't understand! He wasn't even human anymore and Kouga was playing this game with him! Unless. . . Unless it wasn't a game. "Get off me!"

This time Kouga couldn't use the "Checking for injuries" excuse. He found he didn't want to use any excuse either. "What happens if I don't, Mutt?" He smirked right at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was taken aback. What did he mean what if he doesn't? Just what was this wolf thinking? "I.. I'll kill you!" Inuyasha brought his hands up push Kouga off, but Kouga grabbed him. Inuyasha hated to admit it, but in the mornings right after he changed he was usually still weak for a moment. This was not a good time for this to happen. "Hey! I'm serious, Kouga!"

"And so I am." Kouga muttered as he pushed Inuyasha's hands down and went in for a kiss, half-expecting to be bitten again.

**~It is not True~**

**/ESS**

The sun had risen. Inuyasha still had yet to bound his way out of the woods and say something like, "Hey, bastard, get the fuck away from Miroku!" or something similar. Sesshomaru scanned the trees once more hoping he had skipped a part were Inuyasha was hiding or something, but no luck. If this was how worry felt, then he didn't want to feel it. As much as he didn't want to, he shook Miroku awake, since he had been using the Demon Lord's lap as a pillow. When Miroku woke up, he looked up at Sesshomaru in the cutest way that he almost forgot why he woke up the monk in the first place. "Inuyasha has yet to return. I'm going to the wolf den to find him. You should get inside and sleep some more." It was cute how sleepy Miroku was. All he did was nod and put his head back down. It was obvious that he had been getting little to no sleep in the past few days. Sesshomaru sighed and scooted out from under Miroku. He then picked him up and began to carry him toward the hut.

Lady Kaede walked out just as Sesshomaru got there. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Kaede spoke. "In the back to the left, that's were Miroku sleeps." She then hobbled her way out of sight to do. . .whatever it is Kaede does.

Sesshomaru, choosing to ignore what just happened, walked inside to find Kagome eating some type of breakfast.

In mid bite, Kagome paused and stared at the sight before her. "Wha..what just happened! Is he okay?"

"He's fine, if you keep your wretched voice down." Sesshomaru almost growled at her. She asked something else, but he choice to ignore it. He took Miroku into the room and made sure he was comfortable before he left again. Ignoring Kagome on the way out.

Though Sesshomaru had never been to the wolf tribe's den. He knew where it was. How he would get inside was a different matter. He just wanted to speak with Kouga and see if Inuyasha was still there. At the entrance Sesshomaru saw what he thought were two female tribesmen. One had long yellow hair and the other short black hair.

"But, Niiha! Can I take a little nap? Ginta would let me." The yellow haired one said.

"That dimple faced weirdo would let anyone nap. He's too soft." The one with short black hair ruffled the blonde's hair. "This will be good for you, Shahi. Next time go to sleep when Kouga says—Who's there!" Niiha's smile faded when she turned to the direction Sesshomaru was walking from.

Shahi, still lacking on the strength department, took a few steps behind Niiha. "Should I get Ginta or Hiroki?"

Sesshomaru quickened his pace and met up with the girls. "I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westernlands." He paused for a second. "I'm here to speak with Kouga."

"Well, he's kind of sleeping . . . still." Shahi said bashfully inching her way behind Niiha.

Niiha, trying to knock back the annoyance she felt at Shahi just giving information away, spoke next. "We'll take you to him; I'm sure he'll wake for you, Lord Sesshomaru." Even lowly members of the wolf tribe knew who Lord Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru followed the two inside the den and even mixed in with all the wolf demon smells, Sesshomaru could pick out Inuyasha. At least he was still alive. The worry he felt was gone now. He would just have to travel back with Inuyasha. . . That seemed like fun. When they go closer to what Sesshomaru guessed what Kouga's room, a cave inside a cave of sorts with furs covering the entrance Sesshomaru got worried, since he could smell a bit of fear from Inuyasha. What would Inuyasha have to fear from an ally? Without even a moment of hesitation Sesshomaru ripped the furs off and the scene before him.. He did not like at all. Inuyasha was pinned to the ground Kouga on top of him kissing him. It seemed that Inuyasha did not quite want him there, since he was squirming.

"Oh!" Shahi got to see a bit of it before Niiha reached over and covered her eyes. She looked away blushing a bit.

Fury and rage seemed to seethe from Sesshomaru as he marched in and ripped the two apart. He wasn't even going to waste using a sword on Kouga. He'd kill him with his bare hands. Kouga looked shocked, but Sesshomaru wasn't even going to begin to explain why he was here. He pinned Kouga to the nearest wall with his hand over his throat.

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga was not the only one shocked, since Inuyasha sat up and said his brother's name.

Sesshomaru took a second to look back at Inuyasha only to get more infuriated. The tops of his robes were loosened and his right shoulder and most of his chest was visible. He tightened his grip on Kouga's throat. Kouga tried to let out a noise, but nothing came out. He couldn't even talk. He couldn't even breathe. Was this the end for Kouga?

* * *

**Hi!  
Eeek.  
Well, yeah. This happened.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it! =]**  
**Please don't hate me! D:**

**Thanks for the R&Rs! *heart*  
Also, I am sure you've noticed this, but  
for some reason when I italicize words  
It deletes the space. So it lookes kind of  
_like_this when it should be _like _this.  
Please ignore, since I'm too lazy to fix. =P**

:3  
MuchLove,  
**Maddening Shroud.**


	14. Chapter 14: Brotherly Bonding

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:  
**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Fourteen: Brotherly Bonding  
**

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Let him go! What is the matter with you! Do you not see where you are!" Inuyasha stood up and fixed himself. "I'm fine. Kouga was just playing a really unfunny joke on me. Much as the bastard needs a lesson taught to him; now is not the time." Even if Kouga was slowly choking to death, Inuyasha could not get over how awkward this situation was. He was Sesshomaru's current voice of reason. And Sesshomaru was helping him? No, that didn't sound right. He was. . . protecting him? None of it sounded right in Inuyasha's head. None of this made sense, why was Sesshomaru here? And what _did_he think he was doing?

Inuyasha's words slowly made their way into Sesshomaru's head. He did know where he was, in the middle of a wolf den trying to kill the leader of the tribe. Sesshomaru wasn't worried for his safety or even Inuyasha's, since he could kill everyone in a heartbeat if they tried something. But, even in this state, Sesshomaru knew that if he wanted to have an honest talk with Inuyasha listening had to be part of the deal. Right now Inuyasha was telling him to let Kouga go. Sesshomaru slowly let go of Kouga's throat. He walked over to Inuyasha and did a split second check over. Everything seemed to be in order, but what happened while Inuyasha was human? "A joke. This most certainly did not look like a joke."

Kouga fell to his knees to gasp and cough. He could finally breathe. If he learned anything from this, he should have learned to keep a nose out for trouble. He should have sensed Sesshomaru coming, and maybe he did he just pushed it away since his other senses were full of Inuyasha.

"Kouga!" Shahi ran into the room and looked over Kouga's throat. "Are you okay?"

Niiha, on the other hand, crossed her arms. She could smell the relation between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They had the same demon sent. _'That'll teach you to be a pervert.'_She mentally scolded Kouga, not that he could hear any of it, or that she would voice it to his face.

"I'm," Kouga coughed again, "I'm fine. Leave us."

"Are you sur—Niiha!" Shahi was going to question his orders, but Niiha walked in, grabbed Shahi and marched her way well enough away from the fiasco about to happen.

"We really don't want to be a part of that, Shahi."

After the girls left the room, Kouga stood up. Everyone stood there in an awkward silence. Sesshomaru stood next to Inuyasha and Kouga stood a good distance away from them. Kouga cleared his throat, which was still painful, "At least you know he cares now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked passed Sesshomaru and at Kouga, he didn't look the least bit guilty he got caught in an embarrassing act. Inuyasha still didn't get it. He wasn't human anymore. He wasn't part of that 'fetish' Kouga seemed to enjoy. . . What was he getting at? Was this really a plot thought up by the reckless Kouga to show Inuyasha that his brother cared? Sesshomaru did come rushing to his rescue, even if given a few more seconds Inuyasha's strength would have kicked in and he would have freed himself, if he wanted to. _'If I wanted to?'_ Inuyasha reprimanded himself, _'Of course I wanted to!" _Why was he giving himself a choice? "_I didn't enjoy any of that!_' At least, that's what our half-breed told himself.

"It seems I did take my joke a bit too far. I apologize." Kouga scratched the back of his head and smiled at the brothers. It wasn't a joke at all to him, but now it was apparent that Inuyasha wouldn't feel anything for Kouga. He would just have to get over this passing lust. Once he saw Kagome again, or hopefully some other beautiful woman he'd forget all about the silvery haired half-demon. Maybe Kouga spent too many nights alone all he had to do was, finally, get Kagome to agree to be his and problem solved. No more lonely nights, no more lusting after Inuyasha. Besides, Kouga knew even with the power the jewel shards in him, Sesshomaru was too powerful. He needed to play this off as a joke if he wanted to live.

"See, I told you." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. The look Sesshomaru had unnerved Inuyasha. Not because it was a particularly deadly look. His face looked as it always did; emotionless and stern, but behind the eyes he saw emotion, maybe the tiniest bit of emotion but, emotion nonetheless. Was the emotion. . .protection? Was this all Miroku's doing? Inuyasha would never think that Sesshomaru would ever want to 'protect' him. It was an odd thought. Inuyasha looked away at Kouga, since he couldn't look at Sesshomaru when he looked so alien to him. However, when he looked at Kouga he couldn't help feeling a bit pissed off. All that he told him before was a lie and Inuyasha had been right. This lame joke was some elaborate plot just to show him how that Sesshomaru cared? "_Hmph. Fine. Screw him. It didn't work." _

Sesshomaru's intelligent gaze passed over Kouga. He wasn't sure if he didn't believe Kouga because of what he had seen or what he saw now. None of this story that Kouga was trying to sell him seemed to be truthful. He remembered the look about Kouga that he himself had for Miroku. One thing was for sure, Kouga was in no way joking. "Stay away from Inuyasha, mongrel. Do not ever force yourself upon him again." Sesshomaru took a step forward. "Keep what you saw about the new moon to yourself."

Kouga put his arms up. "We're all allies here. No need in telling me twice. My point was made. Inuyasha saw it. I'm done here." He turned his back on the two, a dangerous act, and started to walk out. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ginta and I really need to get to work." He brought his hand up and waved 'goodbye' without even a second glance at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha looking over him once more, slowly this time, just to make sure he didn't overlook anything in his haste. To his surprise, the firerat robe had indeed slipped by the tiniest inch to expose a little past Inuyasha's neck. "Isn't that thing supposed to fit you properly?" If Sesshomaru remembered correctly, which he often did, then the robes were supposed to grow with Inuyasha, not be too big or small.

Inuyasha did not fake the annoyance in his voice. "I ain't got it on right, is all." Inuyasha moved it till it fit properly. Now that he was alone with Sesshomaru the awkwardness only got more intense. He didn't know what he was supposed to do so he pretended to fidget with his robes again.

"Let's head back. Miroku's been worried." Sesshomaru started walking out of the den with Inuyasha not too far behind. The other wolf demons, who must have known what was going on, but knew everything was fine thanks to those girls from before, watched closely at the brothers as they left. Inuyasha didn't see Kouga on the way out, but it wasn't like he was looking for him, right?

They didn't say a word to each other for a long while as they walked out of the den and in the general direction of Kaede's village. Sesshomaru was trapped in his head imagining all the terrible things Kouga could have been doing to a defenseless human Inuyasha. For some reason, it irked him beyond compare. Inuyasha on the other hand could feel a steady stream of rage radiate off the Demon Lord that was so intense he could almost physically see it coming off in waves. What was he so mad about? If anyone had any reason to be mad, it was Inuyasha! Sesshomaru was the one playing with Miroku and Kouga had played a mean horrible trick on him. _He_was the one having the bad day, bad week too. . .

"Did he do anythi-"

"I don't see why yo-"

They both stopped walking and talking at the same time. So it was back to this then? They both wanted to talk at the same time. The only difference was Miroku was nowhere to be seen to help them. To tell the truth Inuyasha wasn't sure Sesshomaru and him could talk without Miroku around to act as a buffer between the two hot-headed brothers. Inuyasha crossed his arms. He had made a promise to Miroku, even if he didn't know it, back in the den to try and work this out with his brother. If his brother wanted to talk first, he could. Inuyasha sighed, biting back his pride and trying to keep his calm, "Go ahead."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to think. He didn't think Inuyasha would calmly trot behind him for as long as he did and both of them speaking at the same time would normally send the half-breed into a tangent. Was he working on this too? Sesshomaru knew in order to become real brothers, for the first time, it would require effort on both parties. "Did that wolf do anything . . . immoral . . . to you before just now?"

Inuyasha couldn't stop his huff. "And if he did? What does it matter to you?"

Sesshomaru's furry increased. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in check without Miroku around. "Did he or did he not, half-breed?"

Inuyasha flinched at the term. "No." He lied. Inuyasha mentally waved the "an honest talk with Sesshomaru" idea goodbye. Inuyasha hated to be called a half-breed to his face. The only time someone ever called him by what he was, was when he was being talked down to, or verbally abused. _'Pftt. Stupid half-breed child.' 'Haha! You think you can defeat me, half-breed?' 'Don't touch it, it's a half-breed!. . . But mommy, what's a half-breed?' _Any talk where Sesshomaru was calling him 'half-breed' wasn't a good one.

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't have used that term as soon as the words left his lips. There was nothing he could do about it now. Apologizing wasn't in his nature. There was no way nothing happened in there, Inuyasha had to be lying. But what could Sesshomaru do? Nothing. If Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it, Sesshomaru wasn't going to pester. Sesshomaru responded with a forced, "Good." He made a mental note to visit this Kouga once more when Inuyasha wasn't around. He turned and started walking again. When Inuyasha didn't follow he turned around and stared at Inuyasha. The half-breed stood looking down at the ground, clenched fist and rigid as a tree.

"_Good_? _GOOD_? You bombard you way into the wolf den like a rebel without a cause, get Kouga off me, take me away, ask me about what happened, call me a half-breed and your response is 'Good'? You just assume I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha didn't want to spill the beans, but this talk with Sesshomaru was going nowhere and it was his turn to get some damn answers. "I can feel your anger, yet you choose to hide it from me like that's possible! Why are you so damn angry! What would you do _if _Kouga did immoral things to me?" He couldn't possibly look up at Sesshomaru now. In order to keep his promise to Miroku, and not pounce on his brother with the intent to kill, he just couldn't look at him.

"You answered a question with a resounding 'no'. No matter if I have assumed your answer to be truthful or not, I do not wish to pry into this any more than I have to." This was starting to feel like the times Miroku doubted himself and Sesshomaru had to remind him that things weren't exactly as bad as they seemed. It did prepare him for this moment though. It was obvious his little brother was having a hard time understanding him. "I do not know why, but I am furious. I suppose it would have something to do with wanting to be your brother." He let some of the anger be felt through his voice, an action he normally wouldn't let happen. "If that wolf did do something to you, I'd rip his head off. It be a joke or not." Unless of course, it was consensual, which Sesshomaru highly doubted. Inuyasha didn't seem to be enjoying any of the attention Kouga was giving him. Besides, if Inuyasha rejected his relationship with Miroku why would he go off to another man? There was always the part of Inuyasha rejecting the relationship not because Sesshomaru and Miroku were both men, but because it was Sesshomaru and Miroku. In which case there was nothing that Sesshomaru could do about that. Inuyasha would just have to suck it up.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how much of Sesshomaru's own words were truthful. What he wouldn't give to be able to read Sesshomaru's mind. Kouga's words came back to Inuyasha, _"At least you know he cares." _Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "Are you furious because you care what happens to me?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while. "I'm not sure." Sesshomaru lied. He knew that he didn't want anyone hurting Inuyasha simply because he knew how important he was to Miroku. There was a small part of him that didn't want any harm coming to Inuyasha because if anyone was going to harm his little brother, it would be him. "Shall we go now?"

Inuyasha sighed, this talk was getting nowhere. "One more question." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru raised an eye brow waiting for the question. "Did you save Miroku from. ." Inuyasha wasn't sure how to say this. Sesshomaru watched as he struggled with his words. ". . . from death?"

Sesshomaru knew what he was trying to say. "I did." Sesshomaru was now done with questions. It didn't matter if Inuyasha was done or not. He turned and started walking again. Inuyasha silently followed behind him, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

**~It Is Not True~  
/SS**

The day started out grand for Kouga and then quickly went bad. It had started out like a dream. On top of Inuyasha. His hair. His eyes. That kiss. Kouga, now roaming the eastern part of his territory aimlessly with Ginta, thought back to the few moments this morning with Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even fight back until Sesshomaru was nearly there. It all started out so innocently. If Sesshomaru hadn't of shown up how far would things have continued? Kouga remembered the gasp of surprise that Inuyasha didn't brother to hide when Kouga broke off the first kiss and moved on to the right crook of his neck, a tender spot the half-breed seemed to enjoy. He wasn't asked to stop, but Inuyasha did start trying to twist out from under Kouga at some point. Maybe he had sensed his brother's presence? He was getting stronger with each struggle, until Sesshomaru pried him off his younger brother. Thinking back, Kouga did sense someone was coming, but Inuyasha was too much of a distraction. Kouga sighed softly.

"Uhm. Kouga. We've. . .walked this part three times already. . ." Ginta managed to muster out.

"Yeah, Kouga, what was the deal with that Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being here, anyway?" Hakkaku kicked a rock for no reason what so ever. He was sick of walking around pointlessly. After all, only Kouga was walking around aimlessly, Hakkaku and Ginta were just following.

Ginta nudged his friend to keep his mouth shut, or at least watch what he was saying. He didn't get any information out of Niiha, but Shahi managed to shed some light on the situation. Ginta only knew the few seconds of what Shahi had seen, but he didn't know if there was any meaning in Kouga's actions.

Kouga looked at Hakkaku, when did he get here?, and then to Ginta, if there was anything he could tell anyone in his tribe, Ginta and Hakkaku would bet the first people he'd turn to. "You guys remember Kagome?"

Ginta smirked; of course it had something to do with Kagome. So, he was playing with Inuyasha until Kagome came to her senses. Understandable. "Of course we remember Sis."

"I don't think I'm going to mate with her." Even if Inuyasha was a passing lust; an attraction he felt one night on a new moon. He had feelings for someone else. If she was meant to be his mate, he wouldn't have been able to have feelings for anyone else. After all, wolves mate for life.

Hakkaku gasped. "Surely you don't mean that, Kouga!" Ginta was so taken aback all he could do was nod his head vigorously in agreement with Hakkaku.

"I do." Kouga sounded depressed, which was much unlike this wolf tribe leader. To finally figure out his feelings for Kagome was a hard task. Almost liked he searched for a beautiful flower, found it, picked the flower and took it home only to have it die right in his hands on the journey back. "I've thought about it. You remember what happened with Hiroki when he met his mate, right?"

Hakkaku tried to hide a laugh only to make it sound like a snort.

Kouga looked at Hakkaku with a 'did-you-really-just' look. "Okay, so it wasn't the most graceful wooing. . ."

"He was being attacked day and night by-" Hakkaku stopped talking and his smile slowly faded when Kouga interrupted him.

"_The point_I am trying to make here is: He didn't like anyone else after he found his mate. I, on the other hand, don't feel the same way for Kagome anymore." Kouga turned around and started walking back the den. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha should be gone by now, right?

"You mean you felt something for someone else?" Hakkaku was stunned. There wasn't a single tribesmen who switched mates once they found someone they had an interest in. Kouga had found Kagome and end of story right? Wrong, apparently. Just who was the mystery woman that did this to his leader? "Who is she?" However, that earned Hakkaku a stomp on the toe from Ginta when Kouga wasn't looking.

Kouga turned away from them, ignoring a small 'eep' from what he guessed was Hakkaku. "That's not important. They don't return my feelings." Kouga shrugged and continued walking toward the den.

To say that Hakkaku and Ginta were both shocked by Kouga's words wouldn't even describe how they really felt. It went much deeper than that, the feelings they suddenly felt. A mix of a multitude of many things. Before Kouga got too far ahead of them, Hakkaku and Ginta caught up. "So what!" Hakkaku was the first to voice his thoughts. "Win her over! Make her love you. No one can resist you for long! You'll see."

Ginta, again, nodded vigorously. "Right! Kouga, you've got to fight for your loves heart!" Ginta started to get starry eyed. "Love is worth fighting for!" Even if it was a half-breed, and man, Ginta didn't think it was wrong. Kouga deserved to have love.

Kouga stopped walking and turned back to them, again. "…" He hadn't thought of it like that. Should he try and win Inuyasha over? "You're right. . . Maybe."

"Of course we're right, Kouga! She makes you happy, doesn't she?" Hakkaku started.

"Why wouldn't you fight for someone that makes you happy?" Ginta finished.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kouga, now filled with a new found hope, didn't say a word as he turned away from them one final time and continued back to the den.

"Oi, Hakkaku." Ginta stopped Hakkaku from quickly following Kouga.

"Yeah, what?" Hakkaku was only mildly worried as to why Ginta stopped him.

"There's something that Shahi told me. . . That you might want to know."

"Oh, is it about Kouga's mystery woman?" Hakkaku was suddenly excited; it would makes since for Shahi to know the mystery woman, especially if she was a wolf-demon. Shahi was the tribe's apothecary, and as such knew almost everyone.

"Kinda. . ." Ginta sighed loudly.

**~It is not True~  
/ESS**

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Kagome came running up to him, but stopped short when she noticed Sesshomaru not too far away. "… With Sesshomaru." She took a few more steps to the side Inuyasha walked on. She did remember that Sesshomaru had helped them that one time, but there was no Rin here to keep the peace. If Sesshomaru wanted to he could attack at any moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm back. Where is Miroku?" Inuyasha's posture and voice were as angry as he felt. "We need_ all_need to talk."

"Me too?" Kagome questioned before she answered Inuyasha. "He woke up not too long ago; he went to bathe."

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the nearby river. That would have been the ideal place to bathe, but Inuyasha stopped him by reaching out and grabbing his empty sleeve.

"We'll wait for him out here." Inuyasha directed his angry voice to Sesshomaru this time, and then turned to Kagome. Would Miroku want Kagome around? Did even Inuyasha want Kagome to hear the talk the three males would have? He sighed, "You'll have to ask Miroku." Of course, he'd have to fill Kagome in on the goings between the Demon Lord and the Human Monk. This was not a subject that Inuyasha wanted to touch. Sesshomaru pulled is sleeve out of Inuyasha's hand and walked up to Kaede's home. He sat on the ground, not even bothering with going inside to wait.

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha as they watched Sesshomaru take a seat. "Okay, seriously, what's he still doing here?"

"Still?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He was here this morning. He carried Miroku inside and put him in his room. I checked him while she slept and he didn't seem to be injured. . ." She stared to put the pieces together slowly. "Miroku told me the other day that Sesshomaru wanted to be allied with us." She bit her lip. "You don't think-"

"NO. I don't think! Go do something productive with your time. Leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha stopped his way back into the woods since he couldn't go inside, due to Sesshomaru being near the hut, and he wasn't going to stay with Kagome and gossip. The only place he could get some peace and quiet was to go back in to the woods.

Kagome stood there in mild shock before, annoyed with Inuyasha's current attitude problem, took in a big breath before she yelled. "SIT BOY!" And stomped her way into Kaede's home, Sesshomaru or no Sesshomaru.

Before Inuyasha knew what happened, he went flying face first into the hard earth.

**~It is not True~**

It was nice to just get away from everyone, Miroku thought as he relaxed in the water made warm by the heat of the day. His lips let out a soft sigh. He felt much better after that talk with Sesshomaru. Most of his anxieties were diminished by Sesshomaru's light; or love. Thinking back he couldn't believe he worried about half of the things he did before hand. Things he didn't know about Sesshomaru he would find out with the passage of time. Miroku cupped some water in his hands and washed the old worries away. As he scrubbed his face he heard a noise. He kept up the act of washing but he made less noise so he could hear better. He heard the noise again, this time he was able to make out what it was. Sticks crunching under someone's weight. "Ahhh!" Miroku made a loud noise and stopped washing his face. "What a perfectly comfortable bath." If it was human, and they didn't know he was there, they'd leave. If it was an animal, any noise would scare it away. There was the noise again, it sounded louder and from behind him. He was two seconds before turning around when he heard that laughter that always made his heart stop and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. "Naraku!" He turned around and there, above the rocks he had been leaning on, sat a man in a white baboon suit.

"Ah, I'm honored that you know me by just my laugh, Miroku." The man teased. "Hmmm. And I see why the great Lord Sesshomaru would possess you as a mate."

Miroku didn't bother asking how he knew about Sesshomaru. He just glared up at Naraku. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to bring to your attention a few things."

Miroku was skeptical of this. What would Naraku have to tell him? He shouldn't trust Naraku, ever, but he was curious.

"I can tell you don't trust me. But look, I have not harmed you and my Saimyosho are nowhere near." He watched as Miroku took the bait. "I'll take your silence as you'd like to know." Naraku made a big deal of this dramatic pause. "I wonder how will you defeat me and avenge your family if you cannot have children. Surely, you know two men are incapable of having children." He watched Miroku absorb this information. "Besides, you're not going to live forever, Miroku. You'll grow old and frail. Sesshomaru will not, not for a long, long, long, looong, lo-"

"I get it!" Miroku couldn't hear anymore. "I will not pass this curse on. I don't need children. I'll defeat you"

"Ahh, so your father and your grandfather thought, but where are they now?"

"I'll kill you!"

"I'd actually believe your threats if you weren't naked in front of me. The water doesn't hide much. Too bad I have to leave now before old friends show up." Naraku chuckled as he disappeared before the monk's eyes.

Miroku hated his luck. The only time Naraku could find him alone was when he was bathing.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha's yell reached him before he did; Sesshomaru close at hand.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, even though he could see everything was fine.

Miroku nodded as he got out of the water and started to put his clothes back on before anyone else decided to visit him while he was naked. What, no Kagome or Sango? "I'm fine. He just wanted to scare me." Miroku finished dressing and looked over the two brothers. He didn't want to think about what Naraku said. Instead he focused on Inuyasha. When did Inuyasha get back? Was it while he drifted off to sleep? He was glad his friend was okay. Did they come here together? Were they on speaking terms now?

Sesshomaru quickly walked up to Miroku and pulled him close. He was his; no one would harm Miroku. He looked off in the distance to see if he could find Naraku sneaking off in the distance, but no luck. Naraku was gone. They would have to destroy him once and for all, soon. He could not have some_thing_like him walking around and causing trouble for the monk.

Inuyasha huffed at this act, "We should go before he comes back. What did he say to you?"

Miroku sighed as Sesshomaru let him go. "Nothing I didn't already know." On some level the monk already knew what Naraku was talking about. "Nothing he hasn't already threatened us with."As the three males started to walk back to the village he changed the subject. Miroku did not want to talk about this. "When did you get back? Did you pass the night okay?"

Inuyasha felt his face heat up. His only hope was that no one would notice. "I'm alive aren't I?" Since he would rather not talk about who he spent the night with, he changed the subject. "Kagome's back. Should I go get the others and we'll tell them about the new addition?"

"New addition?" Miroku asked, slightly surprised. Did this mean that the two bothers had finally talked it out? He took a glance at the silent Sesshomaru beside him, but he gave no clue if they had spoken about this or not.

"If Sesshomaru's going to follow us, we might as well ask the girls if they're okay with it." Inuyasha huffed out.

Miroku smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha finally accepted Sesshomaru. He sure hoped that things would look up from now on . . . Ignoring the whole Naraku thing for now.

* * *

**Hi!  
There is a reason Naraku popped his face in. =P  
And it wasn't just to see Miroku naked.**

**What do you think about this chapter? =]**  
**I hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Thanks for the R&Rs! *heart***  
**They do make me giggle like a school girl when**  
**she sees her crush. =]**

**:3**  
**Much Love,**

**Maddening Shroud**


	15. Chapter 15: An Interrupted Acceptance

**I do not own the show/manga of InuYasha. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

* * *

**It Is Not True  
Pairing: MriokuXSesshomaru  
Side Pair: InuyhashaXKouga  
Chapter Fifteen: An Interrupted Acceptance**

* * *

"There you guys are!" Kagome walked her way from the hut's door. "… With Sesshomaru…" She paused as she remembered Sesshomaru was still here. Had she said the same words before too? "Can someone please explain to me why he's still here?"

As all three boys walked toward her she started back to the hut. "That's what we're going to talk about as soon as I go get Sango." Inuyasha said. He stopped walking. "I figure we should tell them all at once. . ." He said toward Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Miroku asked, since Naraku was surely to pop his head out of nowhere, and after the whole gone during the new moon thing, Miroku was slightly worried about Inuyasha. Would he try to find ways to be away from the group since Sesshomaru would be following them? This wasn't going to cause more problems would it?

"Meh. I'll be fine. I'd just rather get this done fast." Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll be back with Sango tomorrow morning, sooner if I can." He turned and started off in the direction of Sango's village.

". . . Just what is going on!" Kagome crossed her arms. "Why is Sesshomaru here like he's our friend?"

"Because, for the moment, I am." Sesshomaru glared down at the girl. Was she always like this?

"Ha..ha" Miroku laughed nervously. He could feel the annoyance that Sesshomaru had. This would be bad if they were going to journey together. "Kagome. . . Let's talk inside . . ."

Miroku knew that Inuyasha wanted to tell them all at once, but he wasn't here. He'd do just about anything to keep Sesshomaru happy. The last thing he wanted to do was have Sesshomaru rethink the whole ordeal and have to see Sesshomaru behind everyone's back. Or worst, have Sesshomaru rethink being with him! He ushered Sesshomaru and Kagome into Kaede's. The old woman in question had be to out and about town, since Miroku didn't see her around. Once everyone was sitting quite comfortably, Miroku sighed, took a quick look at Sesshomaru, and started to speak, "Well, Kagome. Sesshomaru is here because. . ." He paused. Could he say the words? Would she still see him the way she's always seen him? Would she still be his friend? He didn't doubt that she would continue to travel with them. They had the same goal. They had the same enemy. What Miroku was most worried about was if the friendly relationship they had would stay the same. Maybe he should wait for Inuyasha. . . Maybe Inuyasha was right about only telling the story once. It did make things easier.

"Miroku is my mate." Sesshomaru finished for Miroku. His pause had been just a bit too long and he could feel the worry come off Miroku like strong wave.

As soon as Sesshomaru said the words Miroku's heart jumped. The words were out. There was no taking them back now. Especially since Sesshomaru himself had said them. There was no backing out now. Miroku held his breath while he looked at Kagome. What could she possibly say?

Kagome, who was positioned in front of Sesshomaru and Miroku, raised an eyebrow as she looked from Miroku to Sesshomaru. If Miroku, or hell, even Inuyasha, had said so she would have told them to stop joking around. But the great Lord of the Western Lands had said so himself. She looked back and forth between them for one more time before nodding. "Alright." She said. "I don't understand why all the secrecy was going around. . . You should have just come out and say so. None of my business." She paused. "Wait, so you got Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to travel together?!" Kagome smiled at the monk. "You are something else!"

Miroku released his breath and really looked at the miko. Her smile seemed the same. She didn't think any different of him? He smiled and reached over to give the girl a hug. "Thank you, Kagome!"

"Hey, least now I don't have to worry about you groping me all the time." Kagome joked and hugged the monk back.

". . . What?" Sesshomaru asked, seemingly not amused.

"H-hahahahahahahah! N-nothing!" Miroku quickly let go of Kagome and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "When did Inuyasha say he'd be back, again?"

**~It Is Not True~  
/SS**

Inuyasha's feet tapped the ground at a fast pace. If he wanted to get Sango back as soon as possible it would require them all to move at an inhuman speed. As the wind rushed through Inuyasha's hair and whistled past his doggy ears, he thought back about the last couple of hours. Would Sesshomaru traveling with them cause friction between the group? Was this really a good idea? Should he just let Miroku go off with Sesshomaru? No, it was better for Inuyasha to keep the two in his sights. Just in case Sesshomaru really was playing with Miroku, Inuyasha wanted to be there for him when things went wrong. No matter what Miroku was still an important friend to Inuyasha; he wouldn't want to see him hurt again. Seeing him hurt over Sango had been hard enough. He would kill Sesshomaru for making Miroku feel that pain all over again. Things better work out between those two.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped running. Was he now in favor of the relationship between his brother and his best friend? Wasn't it just two seconds ago that he was dead set against it** not being **a relationship at all? What was wrong with him? Inuyasha scratched the top of his head. What was his brain thinking? What was it on? He ran his hand back and forth in his hair messing it up. There had to be something really wrong with him. Sesshomaru traveling with them? Miroku being Sesshomaru's mate? And him being _okay _with it? This had to be some type of nightmare!

"What you standing in the middle of the nowhere for, mutt?"

Inuyasha jumped at the all too familiar voice. Suddenly flashes and feelings of what had transpired between him and Kouga were jumping into his memory. How could he have forgotten about the insanity that happened just last night!

". . . Are you okay, mutt?" Kouga made sure to stand a few feet away from Inuyasha. He wasn't quite sure if Inuyasha would attack him or not. After what had happened last night he wouldn't blame the hanyo. Inuyasha jumped when he first came up. .. apparently the mutt was lost in thought. . . and now he was just frozen. He could swear Inuyasha's hair was even standing up. Kouga walked up to Inuyasha. He stopped and snapped in his face for a second. "Inuuuyyaassshhaaa?"

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kouga's hand squeezing the fingers together harshly. "What?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kouga whined in pain. "Leggo!"

Inuyasha let go and watched Kouga inspect his fingers. "What do you want?" If he wanted something strange Inuyasha would just have to kick his ass and get those strange thoughts out of that wolf's head. Things were already strange enough around here with Miroku and Sesshomaru he didn't need Kouga barking up his tree.

"Nothing, mutt, just saw you standing around in the middle of nowhere again. You headed toward that Slayer Village?" Kouga tried to say this as normal as possible. Truth be told he'd been following Inuyasha. He waited by Kaede's village until the half-demon left, then followed him through the forest. He was shocked that Inuyasha hadn't smelled him near, and he thought he was caught when the mutt stopped suddenly. However, he was lost in his own thoughts and Kouga interrupted him. He would love to try and woo Inuyasha as he did Kagome, but things were different. He knew he wanted Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't anything besides a passing fling. . . He didn't want to mess this up.

"And what if I am?" Inuyasha glared. Things were too normal. It was almost like nothing had happened the other night when things surely did happen.

"No reason. Saw some demons headed that way earlier." He watched Inuyasha's face change to worry. "I thought nothing of it, but…"

"Naraku. . ." Inuyasha cursed the name before running off again.

Naraku was that demon that was always on Inuyasha's case, and if Kouga wasn't mistaken, one of his minions tried to get his shards once. If Inuyasha was going after him, he would need some help. Kouga started to follow. "Don't count me out of a good fight!"

**~It Is Not True~  
/SS**

"Sango! They're everywhere!" Kohaku yelled to his sister as he managed to rip off a demon's head with the chain of his weapon.

"I know, I know!" Sango yelled back as she threw her hiraikotsu. "Just focus on staying alive. And don't let them get Shippo!"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Sango spared a moment from the demon she was fighting to see Inuyasha bust in with Kouga. They instantly started fighting off the demons. It took a moment or two, but the four of them managed to clean a good sized area where Inuyasha could speak with Sango.

"How long?"

"Not very."

"Have you seen him?"

"No. I was just about to head back and we were ambushed. My repairs are done. Kohaku has a weapon."

"Figures. Miroku was also targeted. I am not sure what his plan is. . ."

"We should be focusing on the demons, sister." Kohaku panted beside his sister.

"Take a break kid. We've got this." Kouga smiled cockily before taking out a couple demons with kicks alone. They were awfully weak. Kouga wasn't even sure the human's needed to help. Inuyasha and himself were plenty strong enough. "Get the little fox and take a breather. This will be over in no time."

Just as Kohaku was about to take the wolf demon's advice, more demons come down from the sky like rain. Inuyasha was caught off guard, a large bearish demon double the size of Inuyasha came charging at the half-breed. In an instant he had grabbed hold and charged away from the group. Kouga saw it happen just a bit too late to help, he took his sword and slashed the demon preoccupying his time in half. Inuyasha was in danger!

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed.

Kouga turned his attention toward the younger of the two humans, he was currently tangled up in some kind of ugly demon that fancied using multiple tentacles. Sango was at the boy's side trying to rip them off her younger brother, but they were too strong for her. A pale tentacle came from behind her and grabbed the demon slayer by the ankle holding her upside down. He couldn't just leave them, more so when Kirara was sidetracked by a few demons of her own with Shippo on her back. Inuyasha was strong, he'd be okay right?

Kouga rushed forward to help the humans. Apparently they were a lot stronger than Kouga originally thought.

**~It is not True~  
/ESS**

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Kagome asked as she put a finger to her chin. She was worried about her friends. . . Even little Shippo was with them. She scrunched up her lips to one side and sighed, letting them go back to normal. "It's already getting dark."

"I am sure they'll be back tomorrow early." Miroku said with a smile. He knew what Kagome meant. Normally, when Inuyasha was in a hurry, he could make the journey twice as fast as a leisurely time it took to get to Sango's village. "Maybe Sango want's to rest up before heading back." After all, Miroku wasn't in that much of a hurry to face the last of his friends opinions about Sesshomaru. . . Granted, he would love if it was all acceptance. . . And Sango owned him that much . . . but it would still hurt if she didn't. "How about we set up for the night?"

"Right." Kagome nodded. She would hate for Kaede to have to clean up their messes. Kagome started putting dinner away, packing away some for the rest whenever they came back.

"Miroku, if you would join me outside." Sesshomaru stood up and walked outside as Kagome continued to clean up.

"I'll be back in a second. . ." Miroku murmured. He wasn't exactly sure what Sesshomaru wanted, but it hoped it wasn't something bad. He used his staff to help himself up.

"Take your time!" Kagome sing-songed at him. That earned her a confused glance, but she enjoyed her little joke.

Miroku walked outside and was momentarily stunned by Sesshomaru. Every time he looked at the demon lord he was shocked. Shocked that someone liked as beautiful as Sesshomaru loved someone like him. . . Someone tainted with a curse. Someone so unworthy of real love. Someone. . who really did need to continue a family line. . Just in case. Naraku was usually never right about things, but what if they didn't defeat him? What if he really did kill them all? Miroku would have let his entire family down. Without an heir, Naraku won. Naraku's curse would die with him. . . and no one would be able to take revenge.

"I am not sure what you are thinking of," Sesshomaru started, "But you can continue thinking about it over here." Sesshomaru held out his hand for Miroku to take.

Miroku smiled and took his hand. "Nonsense. I was thinking of nonsense." He said as Sesshomaru pulled him close and wrapped his arm around him.

"Do not do that." Sesshomaru took in the scent of his mate. Miroku's smell was simply intoxicating, more so during the night he had come to realize.

"Lord, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he turned his head toward the little imp yelling his name and rushing straight toward him. Right in a human village too.

"What's Jakken doing here?" Miroku thought out-loud.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken stopped right in front of Sesshomaru and Miroku, breathing too heavily to say anything else.

"Speak, imp." Sesshomaru started at him. He didn't want to be bothered when he was with Miroku. What could possibly be so important that Jakken would do this? If he had another hand, it would be around Jakken's neck.

"I-I am sorry to inform you that your territory is under attack, my lord." Jaken's normally green face started to pale. For whatever reason, Miroku wasn't sure.

Sesshomaru stared at Jakken for a good two seconds, a pause that felt like an eternity to the little imp. "I'll be back later tomorrow, Miroku." Reluctantly, Sesshomar let his mate go.

"Is it bad? Are you going to be okay?" Miroku looked worried. He wasn't sure what was going on."

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru started, and he was going to leave it like that. . However, since Miroku was now his mate he needed to know more. "Attacks on my territory are not often. . ." He looked to the imp. "The fact that I am being called however is very rare. Must be someone who doesn't know who I am."

"It's not one demon, my lord." Jakken felt the need to clarify. "It is many. A whole hoard."

Miroku felt worry creep up into him. "Where's Rin?"

"She's with Ah-Uhn in the woods." Jakken answered, too quickly, forgetting that he had yet to recognize Sesshomaru's mate for who he was. A very lucky. . . human. Ew.

"Get Rin inside, Jakken, and then you will accompany me back." Sesshomaru turned to give Miroku a kiss goodbye. "Do not worry. Tell my brother to wait for my return." The words 'my brother' came out easier than he expected.

"Be safe." Miroku cautioned as he watched Jakken and Sesshomaru walk toward the woods outside of Kaede's home. A few seconds later Rin came rushing toward Miroku. Despite the dread and worry he felt, he couldn't hide the smile on his face as Rin got closer and her smile more prominent in the coming darkness. He knelt down and held his arms out for the little girl. When she got to him she ran straight into his arms. "Hello, lady Rin."

"Mister Miroku!" She nuzzled into his clothes. "Lord Sesshomaru told me I am to stay with you while he rips the life from invading demons!"

Miroku nervously laughed as he patted her on the back. "D-did he?" That was no way to talk to a little girl. "Are you hungry? I think Kagome has some dinner left. Why do you go inside and get some?"

Rin pulled back and nodded. "Hmm!" She let go and then rushed inside for some much needed dinner.

Miroku was about to follower her, however he heard a loud growl not too far from where he stood. He froze, trying to hear the sound again. One beat. Two beats. Three beats and nothing. Though, on the fourth beat, he heard something very different. A scream. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, he didn't let himself try to figure it out. He just reacted. He should have called Kagome, but the thought never came up in his head. He took off toward the scream. Someone was in danger, and this was a village of human people. Anything could have happened.

He ran into the woods and found the place he had been bathing at before. Everything seemed okay. He had not heard a scream or growl again. He looked around and nothing. With his back to the water he thought he might as well just go back. Whatever he had heard was long gone and he couldn't save someone that was already dead.

_"I am so very glad you decided to join me again, Miroku."_

Naraku's voice was clear and right behind him. He turned around and saw the man himself ease out from the water completely dry as if he'd never been underwater. Miroku took a few steps back. Was this the real Naraku or was it a Naraku puppet? Surely he wouldn't be so foolish as to show up himself. Miroku readied his staff as Naraku got closer and closer, and when he was close enough. . . Miroku swung his staff right or Naraku's head. The staff went through Naraku like he was air, and then he vanished Miroku stared, baffled at what just happened. "What…"

Something snaked around Miroku's left side and then a cloth was placed in front of his face with force. Miroku felt himself getting weaker, but he tried to fight off this person. The world was getting too dark too fast for it to be natural nighttime. The last thing Miroku heard before letting the darkness take him completely was Naraku's voice.

"Relax, Miroku. I'm going to take you to a nice place."

* * *

**Hi!  
I'm back from the dead.  
I just finished this and I am not re-reading it to look for typos because I want this out quickly for you guys. Sorry for the YEARLY wait. Hope you all had a wonderful mother's day yesterday.**

**:3**  
**Much love,**  
**Maddening Shroud.**


End file.
